


Lørdagskveld

by Moonpatch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Historisk - på norsk - og jeg beveger meg på litt ukjent grunn, M/M, Other
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpatch/pseuds/Moonpatch
Summary: Tiden er rundt 1926. Det er forbudstid, dyrtid og enorm forskjell på fattig og rik. Men framskrittet kom raskt - ikke så mange hadde telefon, men alle hadde papir og penn ...Even er lagt inn på et asyl. Han er jo syk. Alle sier det. Han er ikke som andre. Det han ikke har skjønt, er at ikke alle andre er som alle andre heller ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Det er mulig noen vil synes jeg strekker Evak-universet i lengste laget, men jeg greide ikke la være. Det finnes et usigelig vakkert maleri som heter Lørdagskveld. Motivet er to unge menn i blå dresser, med ryggen til, de går tydelig og prater sammen med henda i lomma. Det er myk sommerkveld, og de skal nok på en eller annen fest. 
> 
> I tillegg er det jo et faktum at homofili/homoseksualitet ble regnet som en sinnssykdom, og den diagnosen ble ikke fjernet før --- rundt 1970, tror jeg. (Si gjerne imot meg!)
> 
> Dessuten har jeg flyttet "gutta våre" og noen flere - lettere forandret kanskje - til et sted jeg kjenner bedre enn de fleste, fordi jeg har skrevet om den før, for lenge siden. Foreløpig har jeg bare to kapitler, men her er det mye opp til leserne å si hvordan det skal gå. Innspill tas imot med takk!

Han satt ganske stille og så ut av bilvinduet. Store, grønne åkre og enger, det blinket blått i vann et stykke borte, og luften var frisk og ren - helt annerledes enn i byen. Han burde vært glad for det, glad for å få komme til et så vakkert sted - men det var umulig. Nå kjørte bilen over en bro mellom to vann, gjennom en alle av tunge asketrær, før den stanset ved en stor, hvit bygning. En storvokst dame - langt fra tykk, men med et myndig utseende og en nese ingen ville finne på å pille henne på tok imot dem. Hun hadde skinnende hvit uniform og en tung hårknute under et like hvitt skaut. Sjåføren og hun snakket sammen litt, hun fikk overlevert en stor brun konvolutt og han så engstelig på henne. Hun virket så streng. Sjåføren satte seg inn i bilen igjen. Så så han på Even som stod ganske stille på grusen, og sa: - Oppfør deg skikkelig nå, gjør som du får beskjed om, så kanskje det er håp om at det skal bli mannfolk av deg en gang også.

Bilen forsvant og Even stod fortsatt ganske stille. Den storvokste kvinnen så på ham. - Du får bli med meg. Han vendte blikket mot henne. Han ville si noe, noe som viste at han ikke var syk, at han var helt normal egentlig, men alt som kom ut var: - Jeg vet ikke hvem jeg er.

Blikket hennes myknet. Hun var nok vant til å se forvirrede menn, i hvert fall virket hun ikke irritert eller sint. - Da er det nok derfor du er her, for å finne ut hvem du er. Høres det rimelig?  
Han nikket.  
\- Kom. Det er middag om en halvtime. Da har du tid til å stelle deg litt først. 

De kom opp i en korridor, og hun viste ham en stor sal full av senger. - Det var egentlig meningen du skulle bo her, men det er helt fullt, så da direktøren fikk beskjed om at du var en - hun kremtet hardt og gikk videre opp en trapp, - da mente han det var best at du fikk et rom her oppe. 

Even så ned. Han visste jo selv at han var en sånn som andre skremte ungene sine med. At han var farlig, sinnssyk, kanskje smittsom til og med - ingen visste. Det eneste han visste var at hodet hans stadig var så fullt at det rant over. Det ble så mye der at han skrek iblant, det var den eneste måten han kunne få det ut på.  
Og alt bare fordi han var blitt glad i feil person. 

Den hvitkledde damen åpnet døren til et bittelite rom høyt oppe under skråtaket. Det var et eneste vindu der, rett opp i himmelen nesten, og rommet var ikke større enn at det rommet en seng, et nattbord, en skrivepult og en stol. - Vi skal få satt inn en kommode her også, sa hun, - så har du til klær og slikt. Vi bruker ikke uniformer til pasientene. 

Der var ordet. Pasient. Han var pasient. En pasient var syk, han var syk i hodet, alle sa at han var syk i hodet. - Jeg vet ikke hvem jeg er. Men de sier jeg er syk så da er jeg nok det, sa han ganske lavt og så ned.  
Kvinnen satte seg på pinnestolen, og gjorde tegn til at han skulle sette seg på sengen. - Nå skal du høre, sa hun. - Jeg har arbeidet her i snart tredve år, og hvis halvparten av alle dem som legene sa var gærne, virkelig var sjuke, da .... da går det mange sjuke folk rundt i samfunnet.  
Hun så rett på ham med klare, blå øyne. - Jeg er ikke noen lege. Du kan kalle meg husmor. Jeg er utdannet diakonisse. Jeg finner meg ikke i hva som helst, og jeg er flink til å se når folk er sjuke og når de ikke er det. Og nå ser jeg på deg og ser ikke sneven av noen sjukdom.  
Det kom et lite sukk fra henne, og hun klødde seg på leggen. Det var sikkert den stivede kjolekanten hennes som gjorde det, tenkte han.  
\- Hvordan kan du se det? Alle vet jo at jeg er syk i hodet, at jeg skriker og roper når jeg er som galest, og at jeg ---  
Han klappet sammen munnen.  
\- Alt det der står i journalen din og den har jeg lest. Det stod mer der også.  
Hun la hånden rolig rundt håndleddet hans, og så på hånden hans. - Du har gode, sterke, rene hender, men du er ikke voldelig.  
\- Nei. Jeg er ikke voldelig. Jeg har aldri slått noen.  
Hun nikket. - Meg kan du alltid snakke med. Du finner meg stort sett på kjøkkenet. Bare spør etter husmor Sanna.  
Han smilte, og øynene hans glitret faktisk. - Du er fin, husmor Sanna. 

Han fikk noen flere formaninger, og brukte resten av dagen til å gjøre seg kjent. Middagen var god, først var det lapskaus og etterpå søtsuppe, og han spiste ved et stort langbord sammen med menn som han skjønte virkelig var pasienter. Han skjønte også at egentlig skulle han vært regnet som en av dem, men om det var legen eller husmor (for han skjønte at hun var et myndig menneske som hadde mye å si her) som hadde sagt fra - det var ikke godt å si. Da kvelden kom var han så full av nye inntrykk at han var glad for å kunne legge seg. Sengen var oppredd med skinnende hvitt, nyrullet sengetøy, og da gjorde det ikke så mye at madrassen knirket og at teppet var litt for tynt. Det var tross alt sommer, og så lenge skulle han vel ikke være her. 

Dagen etter gikk i ett. Han snakket med to forskjellige leger - de snakket langt mer enn han, men han svarte så godt han kunne. Den ene legen virket faktisk oppriktig interessert i ham som tilfelle. Det var en ganske liten, lubben mann, med tynt, rødblondt hår og en morsom mustasje med snurr i begge ender. - Jah, sa han, - jah, hm. Jah, Even - er det greit om jeg bare kaller deg Even?  
Da Even nikket, hmmet legen videre. - Hva skal vi nå finne på med deg? En sånn ung sprek mann, og så er du ikke farlig for jentene en gang?  
Even lo ikke av spøken, men trakk litt på smilebåndet. Litt morsomt var det jo. - Jeg er kanskje farlig for ..... nei, jeg er ikke farlig.  
Legen så grundig på ham. - Nei farlig, nei ... nei, farlig er du neppe. Jaja, jah ... skal vi se ... jo. Han harket og mumlet og studerte papirene sine. Så så han på klokken. - Jaja, sa han. - Vi får se i morgen. Du kan jo ikke bare geite rundt her, det er ikke bra. Kan du strikke? Stoppe strømper?  
Even så forvirret på ham. - Det har jeg aldri lært. Det var bare jentene som hadde håndarbeid.  
\- Sant nok, sant nok ... jeg skal ta noen telefoner. Si meg, er du glad i dyr? 

Da smilte Even, et bredt og godt og ærlig smil. - Ja. Alt fra katter og hunder til hester og kyr. Det er helt sant. Da jeg var liten pleide vi å være på en gård om sommeren, og jeg fikk til og med kjøre melka ned til meieriet, gårdsgutten og jeg.  
Legen så fort på ham. - Gårdsgutten ....?  
\- Ja? Han viste meg hvordan jeg skulle holde tømmene, og hvor det var steiner i veien sånn at vi ikke kjørte over dem.  
Han hadde skjønt det legen ikke spurte om. - Og hele tiden snakket han om kjæresten sin, hun het Mari og var tjenestejente på en annen gård.  
\- Godt. Godt. Det blir nok en råd. Du kan kanskje litt om annet gårdsarbeide også da?  
\- Jeg har både satt og plukket poteter, i hvert fall, men jeg er ikke noe flink med ljåen. 

Legen lo faktisk. Det var en vennlig latter. De var i det hele tatt ganske snille her. Han tok mot til seg. - Doktor, kan jeg få spørre om noe?  
Den lubne legen støttet seg mot skrivebordet sitt. - Bare spør.  
\- Jeg har skjønt at jeg er syk i hodet, at jeg har fått en diagnose, men jeg vet ikke hva det betyr.  
Legen nikket litt. - Manisk depresjon kalles det. Av og til er du helt oppe under taket, lager en mengde ville planer og har altfor mange ideer, du har lånt penger for å kjøpe en bil, står det. Og like etter raser du ned i kjelleren der alt er svart. Da vil du bare ligge med dyna over hodet, da er hele livet et forferdelig sted.  
Even rødmet og så ned. - Ja ... Da er det forferdelig, og når det er sånn så vil jeg helst dø. Jeg prøvde en gang, men så var jeg så feig at jeg ikke greide det. Og da ble jeg bare enda mer deprimert. Men for omtrent et år siden fikk jeg en gave som gjorde at jeg greide å komme meg ut av det selv. Vil du se?  
Uten å vente på svar trakk han fram en liten, grønn bok, ikke stort større enn en notisbok, og en blyant. - Når alt er som aller verst så tegner jeg det jeg føler. Det er bare jeg som kan føle det jeg føler, men ... kanskje noen greier å forstå tegninger bedre enn ord. Moren min kan i hvert fall det. Hvorfor er det så lett å prate med deg?  
Legen rakte hånden ut etter den lille boken, og så lenge på hver eneste tegning. Så rakte han den tilbake. - Even, sa han. - Vitenskapen gjør framskritt hele tiden. Du er ung. Jeg er gammel og har sett mye. Jeg vet hvordan sinnsyke mennesker oppfører seg. Du er ikke en av dem, tross i den diagnosen du har. Det andre vet jeg ikke helt hva jeg skal si om. Det finnes midler. Medisiner.  
Han sukket litt. - Men jeg tror vi skal vente litt og se hva som skjer. Ja, på et annet sykehus ville du blitt medisinert forlengst. Der ville du ligget og lallet på en tolvmannssal, der alle de elleve andre karene ville vite hvem du er og hvorfor du var der - og da ville du utvilsomt bare blitt verre. Nei, jeg tror på frisk luft og mosjon, helst hard mosjon sånn at du glemmer å tenke på alt som har med seksualitet å gjøre. Kanskje du faktisk greier å bli kjent med en pike på den riktige måten.  
Even bare nikket. - Jeg håper det. Det er jo en synd. 

Legen fnyste. - Synd .... synd meg her og synd meg der! Jada, det sies at det er en synd, men det er det så mye som er. Skulle jeg unnlatt å la husmor Sanna styre her, kanskje? Det skal visst også være en synd. Hun skal jo ikke oppløfte sin røst i forsamlingen, men det er hun jo mer enn god nok til. Nei, hun er verdt sin tunge vekt i gull. Nei, Even, prestene og den tykke svarte boken vil nok ha det til at det er synd. Sodomi.  
Så så han på Even igjen. - Vi skal finne noe du kan gjøre, og så kommer du tilbake hit om en uke. 

Even puttet tegneboken trygt tilbake i lommen. Han var sliten av alt det uvante, og da kvelden kom sovnet han nesten før han fikk lagt hodet på puten.


	2. Bjønnes gård

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even kommer til Bjønnes gård som dagarbeider, og finner ut at det er sant, det Magnus sa: Bygdas beste gård.

Kapittel 2

Allerede ved frokosten fikk Even beskjed: Han skulle arbeide på en gård, ikke lenger unna enn at han kunne gå fram og tilbake. Han så på legen, nesten vantro. - Lar dere meg gå? Jeg mener - jeg kunne jo bare dra min vei?  
\- Det ville være veldig dumt av deg, ikke sant?   
Legen flirte nesten. - Vi vet jo godt hvem du er, og det minste ord til lensmannen om at en pasient har rømt - da er de kjappe.  
Even sukket nesten uhørlig. - Jeg skal ikke rømme. Jeg har ingen grunn til det.  
Legen klappet ham faktisk på skulderen. - Ikke bekymre deg. Du blir hentet i dag, og sikkert flere dager.

Han fikk forklaringen da husmor Sanna fulgte ham ut i gården. Der stod det en skinnende blank hest foran en vogn. Bakpå vogna stod det et par tønner, og en mann på hans egen alder drev og lempet dem inn kjøkkeninngangen. - Vi får poteter og endel grønnsaker derfra, forklarte husmor enkelt. - Derfor får du nok sitte på flere ganger. Dere får hilse på hverandre.   
Tydeligvis var tønnene kommet dit de skulle være, for nå ble en grov arbeidsneve rakt mot Even. - God dag og velkommen, får jeg vel si. Jeg heter Magnus og er dreng på Bjønnes.   
Han svingte seg opp og fikk Even til å gjøre det samme. - Bjønnes er den beste gården her i bygda, sa han stolt, nesten som om han eide den. - Folka der er alltid reale, det er aldri noe problem med lønna eller noe annet. Hva er du her for? Jeg mener, vi hadde en ildspåsetter her en gang, og han fikk jeg beskjed om å holde laaaangt unna høylåven!   
Man måtte bare like en som Magnus. Han pratet i vei om alt de så, om været og slåtten og at han skulle ønske bonden kunne få kjøpt seg en nymotens traktor istedenfor disse gamle gampene.   
\- Jeg liker hester, jeg, sa Even lavt. - De skjønner alt det vi ikke sier.   
\- Høh?  
\- Ja? Man trenger ikke snakke med ord til en hest, den forstår hva du vil den skal gjøre. De er kloke dyr.   
Magnus nikket. - Det er sant. Iblant er det bedre med hester enn med kvinnfolk. 

Even måtte snu og vende litt på den setningen. - Hva sa du egentlig nå?  
\- Iblant er det bedre med hester enn ... ehhh ... å faaaen! Du må jo tro jeg er en skrulling! Nei, jeg mente bare at hester forstår mer enn det jenter gjør. De maser ikke, og ikke spør og graver de heller!Nei, jenter skal du få billig av meg.   
Magnus fnyste. - Jeg skjønner meg ikke på dem. I det ene minuttet smiler de, og i det neste er de sure. Har du noe råd?  
\- Nei. Jeg har nok ikke det.   
\- Pokker.  
Even flirte litt, han syntes han kunne unne seg det. De satt ganske stille en stund, og han kjente noe det var lenge siden han hadde kjent: Spirende kameratskap. Å sitte ganske rolig sammen med en jevnaldrende mann, sånn helt uten krav, det var godt. Han syntes han kunne sitte sånn til evig tid. 

Turen gikk så altfor fort. Even merket seg veien, for tilbake måtte han nok finne fram selv. Det var ikke så vanskelig. Mesteparten av tiden kjørte de langs hovedveien, før de tok av mot en stor, velholdt gård. Våningshuset var hvitt og låven rød, og han skimtet flere andre bygninger lenger vekk. Gårdsveien gikk mellom store jorder - på det ene kjente han igjen spirende potetplanter, og jordet var stort, det strakte seg helt fra hovedveien og nesten opp til skogen.   
Magnus stanset midt på tunet, og idyllen ble brutt av to rasende kvinnestemmer inne fra våningshuset.  
\- Ikke kall meg det, di merr!  
\- Merr kan du være sjæl - Kresstina! Kresstina, Kresstina, Kresstina!  
Det kom et høyt klask og et hvin, og en sky av hvitt mel stod ut av det åpne vinduet. - Di forbannade tullførkje! Jeg advarte deg!  
\- Mari, nå gir du deg! Ellers så ---  
\- Ellers hva da?  
\- Vil du virkelig vite det?  
Stemmene ble lavere og det lot til at dampen var gått ut av de to kvinnfolkene. Der kom den ene ut, og så på de to mennene som var mer opptatt av hesten enn noe annet. Magnus stelte litt med den ene hoven til hesten mens Even holdt den i tømmene.   
\- God dag, sa hun og Even så nysgjerrig på henne. Hun var høy, med kort hår som moten sa, og med et stort, blått, melflekkete forkle over en stripete kjole. Nå smilte hun. - Er dere sultne? Det er straks middag. 

Even, som var bygutt, var vant til middag etter arbeidstid. Her var det tydeligvis skikk å spise midt på dagen. Han kjente etter - jo, magen rumlet. Han hadde vært så spent på hva dagen ville bringe at han knapt hadde fått i seg frokost. Blikket hans vandret rundt - det store tunet med en hvitstammet bjørk midt på, den svære røde låven, og bortenfor det hele en stor ås med glatte flater.   
\- Det er vakkert her, sa han lavt og smilte litt. Dette var et sted han ville trives, det kjente han allerede.   
Den unge kvinnen kom bort og rakte ham hånden. - Det er jeg som er Mari, jeg er innejente her.   
Hun så nysgjerrig på ham - like nysgjerrig som han hadde sett på omgivelsene, det var tydelig at hun veiet og målte ham med blikket. - Bli med inn, så får du hilst på Bjønnes'en sjøl. 

Even ble nervøs. Tenk om han ikke dugde. Tenk om bonden ikke ble fornøyd med det han gjorde. Han kunne jo ikke så mye. Men så tenkte han om igjen. De fikk jo betalt for å ha ham der, så noe fant de sikkert å gjøre til ham. Spa møkk kanskje. Tankene hans rakk å svinge ganske langt ned og han kjente det selv. Med en kraftanstrengelse tok han seg sammen. Den grønne notisboka lå i innerlommen og var tryggheten hans. Bekymringen hans var at den snart var full. 

Magnus og Mari fikk ham med inn i et digert kjøkken. Midt i rommet som var minst like stort som tolvmannssalen på asylet, stod et langt bord. En kraftig jente med tykt, brunt hår holdt på å dekke på. Det luktet godt fra to digre kasseroller på ovnen. På veggene hang skinnende blanke kobberformer. I vinduet stod to geraniumer og en grønn plante han ikke visste hva het. Gardinene var gule og lette, og svaiet mykt i det åpne vinduet. Det var det koseligste rommet han noensinne hadde vært i!   
Jenta som dekket på så ut til å være omtrent på hans egen alder. Hun smilte vennlig til ham. - Det er du som er Even? Sett deg der, sa hun og pekte på en plass nederst på den ene benken. Han gjorde som hun sa og greide å slappe av. Den nervøse murringen holdt seg, men han tvang den tilbake. 

En etter en kom de inn, alle som skulle ha mat, og alle fant hver sin plass. Maten ble øst opp og satt fram. Der kom bonden også, og satte seg ved bordenden. Han var tungbygd, med solide armer under en rutete skjorte. Håret hans strittet rett til værs, og han så seg raskt rundt. Med et nikk hilste han på Even før han begynte å spise. Så så han seg rundt. - Hvor er guttungen?

En eller annen kom løpende ned en trapp lenger inne i huset, og smøg seg ned på enden av benken rett overfor Even. Det var en ganske ung gutt. Håret hans var gyllent og lå i myke bølger, fritt for alt som het pomade. Øynene hans skinte like grønne som bondens, og nesen var også lik. Han virket senete og sterk til å være såpass ung. Jenta med det brune håret sendte ham fatet med poteter, og han smilte til Even da han rakte det videre. - God dag, sa han og viste fram hvite tenner. - Unnskyld at jeg glemte tiden, far.   
Bonden mumlet et eller annet anerkjennende, og matroen senket seg. Den eneste som knapt fikk i seg mat, var Even. Hver gang han løftet blikket fra tallerkenen, så han inn i de grønne øynene, og hjertet sank i brystet på ham. Hvorfor, kjære Gud? Hvorfor?  
\- Uff, jeg glemmer jo helt oppdragelsen min, sa det grønnøyde vidunderet. - Det er jeg som er odelsgutt her. Jeg heter Isak Bjønnes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markjordbær, kurs i vedkløyving og hvordan det har seg at visse personer har øyne i nakken.

En times tid senere stod Even ved siden av Isak ute på tunet. Inne fra huset hørtes grov snorking. Isak lo. - Det er far. Han legger seg alltid en time eller to etter middag. Men så er han også den som er først våken her i huset. Hva synes du om Bjønnes?  
\- Jeg har jo ikke rukket å se så mye ennå, men det er pent her.   
\- Du skulle sett marka der før kuene beitet det ned, det er alltid så mye blomster der. Jentene henter blomster der så snart de ser noen. Og ...   
Han så seg fort rundt. - Kom!

Even ante ikke hvor de skulle, men da Isak klatret over klyveleet i gjerdet var ikke Even sen om å følge etter. Store, brune og hvite kuer med drømmende øyne kom mot dem, og Isak stakk hånden i lomma og fisket opp et eller annet - Even syntes det så ut som et pulver. Han holdt hånden vannrett ut, og kuene kom helt bort til ham og sleiket hånden hans ivrig. Han smilte til Even. - Ikke si noe til jentene, ba han, - de blir så sure hver gang de vasker buksene mine, for det blir noe skikkelig søl når man har mel i lomma. Det er en blanding av mel og salt, du ser kuene er ville etter det!  
Først da alle de åtte kuene hadde fått smake, gikk de to guttene videre. Isak pekte og forklarte om planter og dyr.   
\- Hvordan vet du så mye, spurte Even, og Isak lo. - Det er jo framtiden min! Jeg må kunne alt om å drive en gård, det er det vi skal leve av. Det er mange som er avhengig av gården, ser du - ikke bare de du så rundt middagsbordet. Jeg leser til agronom, skal ha eksamen til høsten. Vi har åtte kuer og ti kalver, tre hester og noen griser, og en flokk sauer som går i skogen nå. Jeg skal opp og se etter dem i morgen.   
Den andre enden av jordet gikk i en bratt nedoverbakke mot en elv. Isak gikk på kryss og tvers i bakken, det var tydelig at han lette etter noe. - Jaaa, jublet han og holdt et eller annet lite i været. Even kom seg ned til ham, men merket at de lette spaserskoene hans ikke dugde til å gå i glatte skråninger med, for han skled i det fuktige gresset. - Hva er det du har funnet?  
\- Jordbær! Så tidlig modne de er i år! Men så har det vært mye solskinn også. Smak!  
Før Even rakk å protestere hadde Isak plassert et lite, skinnende rødt jordbær mellom leppene hans. Han knuste det med tungen og da han kjente den intense, søte smaken av sommer, lukket han øynene. 

\----------------------

Hva i all verden skulle han gjøre? Hvordan skulle han kunne komme seg vekk? Men han ville jo ikke vekk. For en måned siden hadde han ligget i sengen sin i en trang byleilighet med dyna over hodet og jamret seg lydløst. Nå var han dømt - dømt til tvungen behandling, selv om han ikke hadde skadet så mye som en flue.   
Klassekameraten hadde røpet ham. Even hadde aldri gjort ham noe, aldri! Men det hadde vært en fuktig fest - de hadde spleiset på noen flasker smuglervarer, dyrt som faen, men det var jo sånn det var. Mikael var sønn av en lege, så han hadde visst alltid tilgang til legesprit - faren hans skrev resepter for det meste, og det tjente han visst grovt på. De hadde alltid vært gode venner, Mikael og han, og de vanket sammen med noen andre gutter nesten hver helg. Da de var blitt gode og fulle, gikk praten om det de alltid pratet om: Jenter. Det vil si, de andre snakket om jenter, Even sa bare ja og ha og joda, visst er hun pen.   
Mikael hadde sett på ham og spurt: - Du trenger en jente, Even!   
Even hadde bare ledd. - Hva skal jeg med en jente, jeg har jo deg!  
Så hadde han lagt armen rundt skulderen til kameraten og presset munnen mot kinnet hans. 

Han skyldte på at han var full. Var han edru ville det ikke skjedd. Men kameratskapet med Mikael knustes der og da. Han husket kameratens blikk - hvordan det var gått fra å være muntert og glitrende, til å bli hatefullt og nesten svart på under et sekund. Samtidig fikk han en knyttneve i øyet så det smalt.   
\- Du - har - ikke - meg! Hva faen er det du innbiller deg? Er du en sånn en? Har du vært sånn hele tiden? Jævla perverse faen! Nå skjønner jeg hvorfor du aldri bryr deg om jenter! Nei - ikke kom nær meg!   
Mikael hadde skyndet seg vekk, Even hadde prøvd å gå etter og be om unnskyldning. - Tilgi meg! Jeg skal ikke gjøre det mer.  
\- Nei, ikke faen om du skal! Og ikke faen om du skal få komme nær småbrødrene mine mer, du kan smitte dem! Hold deg langt unna!

Verden raste sammen. Han husket ikke hvordan han hadde kommet seg hjem, men mintes noen spredte glimt av en politihjelm, en brysk stemme som spurte hvem han var, og at han ble slept opp trappen til inngangsdøren hjemme. Han mintes moren i den mørke kjolen, at hun gråt og prøvde å trøste ham, og han mintes at han skrek. 

Han skrek ikke nå, men innvendig jamret han seg. De måtte ikke finne det ut! Måtte ikke! Og denne vidunderlig vakre unge guden foran ham, måtte aldri få den minste mistanke - da ville alt gå til helvete igjen. At han var manisk depressiv var greit - det visste de sikkert da de fikk forespørsel fra sykehuset om at han kunne få arbeide her om dagene. Men det andre - aldri!   
Akkurat nå var han glad for de glatte skoene, for nå skled han virkelig rett på baken og fikk en årsak til å bite tenna hardt sammen. At smerten var mental og ikke fysisk spilte ingen rolle. Even slapp fra seg noen smertestønn og gned seg i korsryggen. 

\- Oi - gikk det bra med deg?  
\- Eh ... jada. Må bare sitte et øyeblikk.   
Han svelget hardt, og for å skjule det så han rundt seg. Overalt så han små, skinnende røde markjordbær. Han fylte hånden med bær og puttet dem i munnen, og merket at Isak så på ham. - Nå kommer vi til å få kjeft av Kristina.   
\- Hva?  
Isak rakte ham en smal, senete hånd, og Even tok den og kom seg på beina igjen. Han prøvde å børste av seg det verste, uten hell.   
\- Hvorfor det, mener jeg?  
\- Vel, altså ... Isak så på klærne hans og skar en grimase. - Vi må finne noen arbeidsklær til deg. Du kan ikke bruke en sånn dress når du skal ta i et tak her. Har du ikke skikkelige støvler?  
\- Nei ... de står nok igjen i byen.   
\- Du kan bruke de gamle støvlene mine, de holder nok en stund til.   
Isak rapset med seg en full neve jordbær til før de gikk opp på jordet igjen. - Jo du skjønner, far tror det er han som er overhodet her på gården. Det er han ikke, for det er det Kristina som er. Hun er uunnværlig! Hvis hun liker deg, så er alt bra, men hvis hun er rasende, så er det bare å holde seg unna. Og hvis hun får vite at vi har sittet her og stappet oss med markjordbær, som hun hadde tenkt å lage syltetøy av, da ... da blir hun ikke blid! Ikke si noe om det, er du grei.   
Even smilte. - Jeg skal ikke si noe om noen markjordbær, og heller ikke at du går rundt med mel i lommene.   
\- Takk. Isak flirte. - Du er jammen grei. Jeg liker deg! 

På vei tilbake fikk Even et helt foredrag om kuene, antall liter de melket, mengden fôr de åt, og hvor mye kjøtt de ga. Han følte seg omtrent utlært som agronom - men det var før Isak viste ham vedskjulet.   
\- Du får kløyve ved i dag. Vi har masse ukløyvd ved. Du kan vel bruke ei øks?  
Even trakk pusten dypt. - Jeg kunne det for et halvt liv siden. Det eneste jeg husker er at det var tungt.   
\- Det er ikke tungt når man gjør det riktig, sa Isak og slet øksa ut av stabben. Vant satte han en kubbe på hoggestabben og kløyvde den med et kjapt slag. Så så han på Even og rakte ham øksa.   
\- Ikke hogg for høyt. Hold den sånn - ja, det er bra. Pass på at kubben står støtt - ja, nettopp.   
Even løftet øksa for å hogge til, men Isak stanset ham. - Heisan! Hva du enn gjør - ut med beina! Hvis øksa glepper, så vil du heller den skal forsvinne mellom beina dine enn rett i kronjuvelene, ikke sant?

Etter ti minutter måtte han kaste jakka og brette opp ermene. Etter en halv time kjentes armene ut som om de løsnet fra skuldrene, og han var knusktørr i munnen. Svetten rant. Hvis Isak ikke syntes det var tungt å hogge ved - hvor sterk måtte han ikke være! 

Han hadde visst kløvd mer enn han var klar over selv, for bakken var helt full av vedkubber. Det luktet friskt av skog. Han begynte å legge veden opp langs veggen, der noen hadde begynt nede i et hjørne, men ikke kommet lenger. Nå fylte han flere rader. Dette var arbeid han kunne forstå!   
\- Skikkelig arbeidskar, du jo!  
Han snudde seg og så hun som Isak sa var den egentlige sjefen her. Hun hadde et morsomt ansikt som stadig skiftet uttrykk. Det tykke, brune håret holdt hun på plass med et blomstrete skaut med knute bak i nakken. Nå satte hun et krus på hoggestabben, og fylte det fra en stor mugge. - Vær så god. Det er den siste av stikkelsbærsaften fra i fjor.   
Even hadde allerede tømt kruset og lengtet etter mer, og hun fylte det igjen. Han drakk.   
\- Du gjør pent arbeid. Legger opp riktig også, ser jeg. Hun nikket. - Jeg skal si fra til Valter.   
\- Valter?  
\- Ja - Valter Bjønnes. Her på gården er det alltid en Isak og en Valter. Han som er bonde nå, heter Valter Isaksen Bjønnes og sønnen hans heter altså Isak Valtersen Bjønnes. Men nå skal det visst ikke være lov å skifte etternavn sånn, påstår de.   
Hun så på ham med store, brune øyne. - Du får ikke mer saft, men du får så mye vann og skumma melk du vil, det er bare å spørre. Den eneste som får fløte i melka si her er Isak. Han er jo helt skrapa.   
Så så hun oppover og nedover ham. - Du er jaggu skrapa du også. Og vi må finne noen arbeidsklær til deg. Bli med meg.

Even slo øksa fast i stabben og fulgte etter.   
\- Nåå, sa hun, - var det kommet noen modne bær ennå?  
Han så på henne og visste ikke hva han skulle si.   
\- Du trenger ikke late som. Jeg vet det allerede, jeg så dere gjennom vinduet. Isak-gutten glemmer jo at jeg har øyne i nakken.   
Hun fant fram noen slitte, men hele og solide klær. De luktet nyvasket. At den rutete skjorten var lappet på albuen spilte ingen rolle. Kristina fikk ham til å prøve på seg et par svarte vadmelsbukser, og gikk kritisk rundt ham. - Bukseseler, sa hun og tryllet fram et par. Hun kneppet dem på ham og regulerte lengden. - Mye bedre.   
De vanlige klærne hans samlet hun sammen. - Jeg skal gi beskjed til asylet at jeg vasker dem og at vi holder deg med tøy så lenge du er her.   
Så så hun på ham igjen, og blikket hennes var ømt - nesten moderlig. Fort dro hun hånden gjennom luggen hans og rettet litt på den. - Ikke vær redd, sa hun. - Vi er vant til sånne som deg her.


	4. Salighet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ting er ikke alltid som man tror de er.

 

Sånne som han .... Even ble kald der han stod. Kald inntil margen. Sånne som han. Han hadde ikke bedt om å bli sånn. Han ville gitt alt han eide for å ikke være sånn. Det var jo en sykdom, det var ikke normalt.  
\- Ja? Sånne som deg, med mentale problemer. Vi har nesten alltid en eller annen pasient her, men det er sjelden de er så flinke til å arbeide som det du er.  
Han våget å puste ut og så på Kristina. - Mener du --- sånne som har en diagnose?  
\- Manisk depressiv, sa legen jeg snakket med. Ja, det var Bjønnes som sa at vi skulle ta imot deg. Den forrige som var her rømte, men han kom ikke så langt.  
Hun smilte litt. - Vi får noen kroner til å dekke mat og sånt for deg, men det vet du sikkert.  
Even nikket. - Det er vel rimelig. Dere skal jo ikke ha noen utgifter på meg.  
Smilet hennes ble bredere. - Men sånn som du jobber, hvis du fortsetter sånn, så kommer Bjønnes til å gi deg lommepenger. Jeg vet ikke om du har penger fra før. Men alle vil jo gjerne ha nok til tobakk og litt godteri iblant.  
Nå var det Evens tur til å smile. - Jeg røyker ikke.  
\- Så bra! Du vet, jenter foretrekker en kar med frisk pust!  
Så hun visste ikke at han foretrakk gutter. Heldigvis. 

Resten av dagen ble like slitsom. Det var mer vedhogging, det var å bære staur ned på jordet, all slags tungarbeid. Han kjente hvordan hele kroppen skrek etter hvile. Da han endelig gikk tilbake til asylet var det såvidt han orket kveldsmat før han gikk opp på det lille rommet sitt. Kroppen hans fikk slappe av, men ikke tankene. I morgen skulle Isak Bjønnes og han i skogen for å se etter saueflokken. De visste ikke hvor den var, og det kunne ta tid. De skulle ha med seg mat, og på veien skulle de blinke ut trær til vinterens tømmerhogst. Han hadde ikke ant at det var så mye som skulle gjøres på en gård. Han løftet hendene sine og så på dem - de var røde og såre etter økseskaftet, og fulle av kvae. Det luktet godt og friskt. 

Isak ... han var så usigelig vakker. Sammenlignet med han var Even bare gjennomsnittlig å se på, syntes han selv. Ikke noe spesiell. Kroppen til Isak - så spenstig, så slank og samtidig så sterk. Han måtte ha sånne muskler som nesten ikke syntes. Tenk å få lov å ta på ham - stryke ham over den smale ryggen, kysse den solvarme halsen ... NEI! Det gikk ikke an å tenke sånn! Det var bare drømmer og det måtte forbli drømmer! Isak var bare for jenter. Det var han sikker på. Han var en sånn som alle jenter likte. Den fine munnen, øynene, håret.  
Even krøp sammen i sengen. Hånden hans la seg rundt pikken - det var umulig å la være, og det tok bare noen minutter før han kom. Så sloknet han fullstendig. 

\-------------

Isak ventet på ham halvveis mellom asylet og Bjønnes gård. Fra hovedveien gikk en liten vei nedover - det var mest bare to hjulspor, men det var lett å gå. De krysset elva, og snart var de inne i skogen. Even hadde fått på seg arbeidsklær og solide støvler, og gikk etter Isak. Ingen av dem sa noe, alt som hørtes var en fjern elvesus, fuglesang og et slags svakt brus han ikke kunne identifisere. Snart stoppet Isak, og Even gikk opp på siden av ham og så på ham.  
Isak stod helt stille med lukkede øyne og et smil rundt munnen, og trakk luften dypt inn. - Kjenn, sa han lavt, og Even lukket øynene.  
\- Hva hører du? spurte Isak like lavt, og Even prøvde å finne ord. - Det er som - som om trærne snakker sammen, sa han like lavt som Isak. - Som om de lurer på hvem vi er.  
Han åpnet øynene, og kjente noe falle på plass inni ham. Det var skogen selv som lokket ham, som ga ham svarene han trengte. Han kunne ikke huske sist han hadde vært i skogen. Det nærmeste han hadde vært på årevis var Slottsparken, og trærne der bruste ikke sånn som her. 

Isak smilte til ham - et varmt og godt og trygt smil. - Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor noen kan si at du er syk, sa han. - Du virker friskere enn mange andre jeg kjenner. Og så forstod du skogen med en gang. Jeg MÅ gå i skogen iblant, sauesanking eller ei. Jeg bare må. Hjemme er det aldri stille, det er hundre ting å gjøre, og jeg rekker ikke tenke. Her kan jeg tenke.  
Så ble han alvorlig. - Jeg er nødt til det iblant for ikke å -..  
Han bråstoppet. Så så han på Even. - Jeg har kjent deg bare en dag og det er helt rart å si det, men det er som om jeg bare vet at jeg kan stole på deg. Kan jeg det?  
\- Du kan stole på meg.  
\- Noen ganger kjenner jeg meg helt alene, selv om jeg er midt iblant en mengde folk.  
\- Jeg skjønner hva du mener.  
\- Gjør du?  
Blikket til Isak var alvorlig og grønt, og han hadde et eget glimt i øynene. - Nei ... her kan vi ikke stå. Vi får gå videre, det er langt igjen. Noen sa de hadde sett sauene borte ved Småvann, det hadde passet fint, så kunne vi få oss en dukkert!

Hjelp. 

Hjelp.

Hjelp.

Umulig.  
Helt umulig.  
Å se Isak kle av seg og bade .... 

Hjelp. 

De fortsatte. Iblant gikk de utenom stiene, iblant stoppet Isak og blinket ut trær med en liten øks. - Det er ikke bare til oss, det er til flere av gårdene, sa han, - det er derfor jeg blinker ut så mange. Til vinteren feller vi dem. Det er tungt, men fint også.

Even fikk tid til å tenke mens de gikk. Hvorfor hadde Isak lurt på om han kunne stole på ham? Og hvorfor kjente han seg alene? Han hadde sikkert en mengde venner, både jenter og gutter. Men det var jo en sjelden tillit han ble vist, og Even sverget for seg selv å aldri bryte den tilliten. Han ville være Isaks venn for alltid. Kanskje de ikke kom til å se hverandre mer, men han hadde bestemt seg: Isak skulle alltid være hans venn, på godt og vondt.  
\- Heisan, hører du bjellene?  
Even stanset. - Ja, det er bortover der, pekte han. Isak flirte. - Herlig! Da går de ved Småvann, så fint for oss! Er du sulten?

Hele saueflokken gikk samlet, og Isak undersøkte hvert eneste dyr. Så smilte han. - Feite og fine, sa han. - Og lammene har vokst mye. Da blir det lammestek til høsten!  
Isak satte seg på en liten gresskledd bakke ved vannet og pakket opp nisten. Han gliste da han la fram den ene godbiten etter den andre. - Jammen har Kristina vært raus, sa han og holdt fram ei lerke. - Til og med en dram til hver!  
\- Jeg skal ikke ha, sa Even. - Doktoren var streng på det. Ikke noe alkohol mens jeg er på asylet.  
\- Pytt san, du er ikke på asylet nå, lo Isak, - du er i skogen sammen med meg.  
Han tente et lite bål, og tok av seg støvler og strømper. Even gjorde det samme. Støvlene var i minste laget, og han kjente at han holdt på å få gnagsår. Men han klaget ikke - han var jo i skogen alene sammen med Isak!  
Isak hentet vann i en svart kaffekjele, hadde i kaffe og hengte den over bålet. Så spikket han et par gaffelformede pinner til dem, og de la brødskiver med ost på pinnene og holdt dem over bålet til osten smeltet. - Jeg elsker varme ostesmørbrød, sa Isak og momset i seg. - Spekeskinke er det også her, vi er heldige!  
Han sjenket kaffe til begge, og slo litt av lerken opp i kaffen før Even fikk protestert. De smakte.  
\- Skål, sa Isak og flirte. - Oi, den ble visst sterk! Han hostet litt før han tok neste slurk. Så dro han av seg skjorten, og la den under seg på bakken. - Åh ... godt ... kom det fra ham. 

Fristelsen ble for stor. Even gjorde det samme, og la armene under hodet. Solen var varm, og akkurat nå var det salig godt å leve. Ved siden av ham, så nær at han kunne ta på ham, lå Isak - verdens vakreste gutt. Even studerte ham med halvlukkede øyne. Så glatt huden hans var! De små rosa brystvortene ... de fine årene på armene ... og nå når han lå på ryggen var buksene glidd litt lenger ned, og Even så en smal stripe hår som forsvant under Isaks bukselinning. Han svelget og kjente at han ble hard. Fort snudde han seg over på magen. Solen brant ryggen hans. 

\- Nei, jeg vil bade!  
Isak kom seg på beina og fikk av seg bukser og underbukser, og løp ut i vannet. Even ante ikke hva han skulle gjøre.  
\- Kom uti, det er deilig vann! Ikke kaldt!  
Han måtte jo - hadde ingen unnskyldning for å la være. Før han rakk å ombestemme seg hadde han kledd seg naken, og med hånden foran pikken skyndte han seg ut i vannet. Gudskjelov, det var iskaldt!  
\- Ååååhhhh du juger, sa han leende. - Det er jo iskaldt!  
Isak flirte og sprutet på ham. Even trakk pusten og dukket under. Vannet var helt klart, og en liten stim med småfisk fløt forbi i vill fart. Han kom opp med et gisp og så på Isak. - Vedder på at jeg klarer å holde pusten lenger enn deg, sa han.  
\- Hah! Jeg er best! Jeg holder pusten lenger enn deg, i hvert fall!  
Isak holdt seg for nesen og dukket under, men kom opp etter bare noen sekunder, gispende og spyttende.  
\- Min tur, sa Even og trakk pusten dypt før han dukket under igjen. Under vann så alt helt annerledes ut. Han fikk tak i kroppen til Isak - ville erte ham, kile ham, tulle med ham, og plutselig så han ansiktet til Isak foran seg. De så på hverandre med åpne øyne under vannet.  
Begge måtte opp og ha luft, men like etter dukket de igjen. Denne gangen kom Isak mye nærmere - dro i Even, la armene om ham, presset munnen mot hans. Nok en gang måtte de opp og hente luft, og denne gangen var det Even som la munnen mot Isaks. Kjølig, mykt, vidunderlig. Han sluttet å tenke, men la armene om vennen og fikk ham med opp. De fortsatte å kysse hverandre der de stod ute i vannet. Ikke et ord ble sagt. Det var som om det var uunngåelig, det som hendte, og det eneste Even visste var at det ikke var han som hadde begynt. 

Han leste det i Isaks øyne nå, de brant med grønne flammer mot ham, og leppene deres møttes igjen og igjen. De gikk opp på land og la seg på klærne sine, og Isak slo armene om Evens nakke og trakk ham inntil seg. Even la armene rundt ryggen til Isak - den ryggen han hadde drømt om å kjærtegne, og nå gjorde han det. Kyss etter kyss - forte små kyss, og lange sugende kyss. Hjertet slo fort, fort, og nå visste Even hva salighet var.  
Etter noe som virket som en evighet sukket Isak. - Vi er nødt til å komme oss hjem.  
Han la hodet mot brystet til Even. - Vil være her med deg ... men det går jo ikke.  
Even bare nikket og strøk Isak over håret. Han fikk ikke fram et ord. Sakte satte han seg opp og fant klærne sine. Isak var påkledd alt, og passet på at bålet var helt slukket. Even fikk på seg den ene strømpen, men da han skulle nappe til seg den andre kom noe han først trodde var en svart pinne farende mot ham. Før han visste ordet av det stakk ormen ham i ankelen, og forsvant i gresset.  
\- Faen! ropte Isak, - beit ormen deg?  
Even så på foten sin. To små hoggmerker syntes tydelig, og det sved og gjorde vondt. - Den gjorde visst det. Jeg så ikke ormen en gang, jeg trodde det var en pinne ... au ...  
\- Svart var den også, jeg har hørt at de svarte er giftigst. Isak så engstelig på Even. - Du burde ikke gå. Tror jeg.  
\- Må jo det ...  
Han fikk på seg den andre strømpen og støvlene, og lot som om det ikke var særlig vondt. - Det går bra. Ikke verre enn et vepsestikk, sa han.

De la i vei den veien de kom, men Even merket fort at han ikke greide å holde følge med Isak. Han kjente hvordan foten var i ferd med å hovne opp, og var kvalm av skrekk. Isak stanset og så på ham. - Dette går ikke.  
\- Det må gå!  
Even haltet videre, men det gikk smått. Det suste i hodet hans, og nå verket det ikke bare i ankelen, nå verket det oppover leggen. - Isak ...  
Plutselig kom lyng og stein opp mot ham, og en kantete stein traff ham i tinningen. La meg ligge .... jeg har kjent saligheten ... nå kan jeg dø ...


	5. Noen vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tar styringen, men oppdager at han ikke er så sterk som han selv trodde. Det er minst en som er sterkere enn ham på gården.

ISAK

Hente hjelp. Hente Magnus. Jeg kysset Even og han kysset meg. 

Han måtte hjem -- måtte hente hjelp - stakkars Even, tenk om han -----

Isak kom løpende inn på tunet og så at Magnus var i ferd med å spenne en hest for vogna.   
\- Magnus --- du - må - hjelpe ---  
Han var så andpusten at han knapt fikk fram et ord. - Even ---- bitt av orm, ligger oppe i skogen ...   
Magnus så på ham i et halvt sekund, så begynte han å lempe av de potettønnene han nettopp hadde lesset på. - Hvor er han?   
Isak forklarte fort. - Vi tar hesten, sa Magnus, - det går fortest. Han rev med seg en gammel båre fra låven, og svingte seg opp på kjerra sammen med Isak. 

Even lå urørlig der Isak hadde forlatt ham. Verken Isak eller Magnus trengte å spørre hvordan det gikk med ham. Han pustet svakt, og da Magnus tok i beinet hans for å få ham over på båren skrek han lavt. 

\---------------

De kom til Bjønnes. Isak og Magnus bar Even inn i drengestua. Å få ham opp trappa til gjesterommet i hovedhuset ville bli en for stor påkjenning. I drengestua var alt nært, det var hyggelig der og tilstrekkelig rent, fant de ut.   
Isak fôr inn på kjøkkenet. - Hvor er far?  
\- Han skulle til byen på et møte og kommer ikke hjem før i morgen, svarte Kristina og så på ham. - Hva er i veien? Jeg så Magnus og du kjøre av gårde som om dere hadde fanden i hælene. 

\- Doktoren, fikk Isak fram. - Må ringe doktoren. Even er ormebitt.   
Kristina så på ham. - Når?  
Han tenkte. - Noen timer siden.   
\- Da kan ikke doktoren gjøre noen ting. Da har det gått i blodet på ham.   
Hun åpnet kjøkkenskapet og fant en stor flaske eddik og en ren klut. - Bestemora mi brukte eddikomslag, det hjelper.  
\- Sikker?  
Kristina nikket og fulgte ham ut i drengestua. - Få av ham buksene, forlangte hun. Isak måtte hjelpe Even å få dem av, og Kristina satte seg på sengekanten og studerte skadene. Selve såret var ikke mer enn som to knappenålsstikk, men fra tærne og nesten opp til kneet var beinet hovent, rødt og varmt. Hun gjorde det hun kunne - la eddikomslag på det, og plasserte to puter under det. - Jeg skal finne noe å drikke til dere, sa hun mykt. - Du får bli med meg, du Isak. Magnus får se til Even så lenge. 

Inne på kjøkkenet skjøv hun Isak ned på en stol. Han skalv og hakket tenner - blikket hans røpet hvor redd han var, og Kristina gjorde det eneste hun kom på: La begge armer rundt ham og vugget ham forsiktig. - Så så ... bare gråt ... så så ... det går bra.  
Først da kom hikstene. Tårene rant så blusen til Kristina ble våt, han gjemte hodet mot skulderen hennes og slapp løs all redsel og lidenskap. - Var - så - redd -  
\- Hva var du redd for?  
\- Redd for at han skulle - dø ... han må ikke dø, si at han ikke må dø! Det orker jeg ikke!

Han var så ute av seg at han knapt visste hva han sa, men bablet i vei om badingen, om hvor fint det hadde vært, om ormen og mest av alt om Even. Kristina fortsatte å holde rundt ham, og hjertet sank i livet på henne. 

Gråten stilnet og Kristina løsnet grepet rundt Isak og så på ham. - Du?   
\- Mhm?  
\- Du vet at det ikke går?   
\- Hva da?  
Hun reiste seg og fant melkemuggen i isskapet. - Isak ...   
Hun fant glass i skapet og laget istand et brett med mat og drikke. Så så hun alvorlig på ham. - Det du fortalte meg nå, det holder jeg her inne, sa hun og la hånden på brystet. - Det kommer ikke videre. Det kan du stole på. Og jeg håper faren din aldri får vite noe om det. 

Isak var blitt hvit i ansiktet. - Men ---  
Hun kom bort til ham igjen og sukket. - Jeg har skjønt det helt siden jeg kom hit for tre år siden. De andre guttene du vanket sammen med fikk seg kjærester, det gjorde ikke du. Ingen av dem plukket blomster - det var det bare du som gjorde. De fleste av dem var bondesønner som du, og de behandlet dyra sine godt, men jeg tror det bare var du som ga dem mel og salt bare for moro skyld. De andre guttene overlot å plukke jordbær til jentene, og da Knut fikk tak i den motorsykkelen ville alle prøve - unntatt du. Du ble hjemme og leste.   
Hun lot hånden gli over håret hans. - Ikke si det til noen, men broren min er sånn. Det er ingen som vet det andre enn jeg.   
\- Men er ikke han gift?  
\- Jo, han giftet seg i fjor. Og ----  
Blikket hennes ble hardt. - Og det må du også, før eller senere. Derfor kan du ikke ---- med Even. Gården må jo ha en arving og du er den eneste som kan ordne det. 

Isak svelget og kjente tårene renne igjen. - Jeg har bare kjent ham siden i går, Kristina. Men det er som om jeg kan snakke med ham om alt. Han forstår liksom alt. Han forstår til og med skogen. 

Hun nikket sakte. - Du er ikke mer enn fireogtyve, sa hun. - Folk begynner ikke å mase om at du skal finne deg en jente før du nærmer deg tredve. Du får bare si at du er kresen. Mye kan skje på de årene.   
Han så ned. Så smilte han skjevt. - Får vel gifte meg med deg, da, greide han å fleipe.  
Kristina lot som om hun ble sjokkert. - Meg? Å giiidameg, fniste hun. 

Hun klemte ham igjen - Av og til er et døgn nok, sukket hun. Så dro hun ham opp på beina. - Ta med deg brettet ut i drengestua. Dere kan nok trenge det. 

Da han lukket døra, så hun etter ham gjennom vinduet og hvisket ganske, ganske stille: - Og jeg ville sagt ja.

\------------------------

Det var sengeplass til to i drengestua. Magnus tok gårdsarbeidet alene, ubedt. Så gikk han inn i drengestua og skiftet skjorte, og knyttet på seg et rødt halstørkle. - Jeg går ut fra at ingen av dere skal på dansen i kveld?   
Han flirte. - I så fall blir det mer på meg!   
Magnus stakk en liten lerke på innerlomma. - Best jeg tar med meg denne, det er det siste jeg har igjen. Tror du jeg har sjans på hun lille, lyse med de store blå øynene?  
Isak så på ham og smilte. - Garantert. Bare ikke vær for desperat, da bare skremmer du henne. 

Han skrev ferdig den lille brevlappen han holdt på med, og brettet den sammen. - Kan du ta med dette til legen til Even på asylet?  
Magnus nikket og tok brevet. - Jeg vet hvor han bor, jeg skal samme veien. 

Even lå helt stille og så på dem. - Magnus? Sliter du med jentene?   
\- Ja, kom det tungt fra gutten med det strie, halmfargete håret. - Alle andre finner seg jenter, bare ikke jeg.  
\- Jeg tror han er for desperat, sa Isak. - Jenter liker ikke det.   
\- Si ikke det, kom det muntert fra Even - så muntert han var istand til, med smerten pulserende helt opp i låret nå. - Du må bare fortelle henne hva du vil. Ordentlig.   
Magnus så lenge på ham. - Det kan jeg klare.   
Han så seg i speilet og gredde luggen til side før han trykket skyggelua godt ned i pannen. - Og hvordan vet du så mye om jenter, Even?  
\- Jeg vet mye rart om mange ting, jeg.   
\- Åja? Hva da?  
Even flirte. - Det vil du ikke vite.   
Magnus geipet til dem begge og gikk. 

\- Hva skrev du?  
\- Bare at du var blitt skadet av ormebitt og at vi holder deg her til du er blitt bra igjen. Magnus er en bra fyr.   
Even nikket. - Det er han.   
Isak nølte lenge, så kom det: - Kristina vet om oss.  
\- Nei!  
Isak bet seg i leppa. - Jo. Hun ... hun sa at hun har visst om meg i flere år ... men jeg har ikke visst det selv ... og det går jo ikke.   
Even fikk tak i hånden hans og klemte den. - Nei, det går ikke.   
\- Vi har kjent hverandre så kort, hvisket Isak og klemte tilbake. - Og det kjennes som om jeg har kjent deg bestandig. 

Han hjalp Even å sette seg opp, og de spiste litt, men Even hadde svært liten appetitt. Kristina hadde gitt Isak en liten flaske med gulnet etikett. - Hvis han har veldig vondt, kan du gi ham to dråper av dette, hadde hun sagt. - Ikke mer. Men prøv å la være.   
\- Hva er det?  
\- Morfin. Men jeg vet ikke om det er noen effekt igjen i den, den har vel stått her i tyve år helt siden moren din ...

Isak så på Even, så de trette dragene som røpet smerte i ansiktet hans. - Har du vondt nå?  
\- Ikke når du holder meg i hånden.   
Han så på Isak. - Du har ikke nevnt moren din?  
\- Hun døde da jeg var liten, jeg kan bare såvidt huske henne. Blikket hans ble fjernt. - Jeg husker at hun var høy og slank og hadde lyst hår, og at jeg satt på fanget hennes i gyngestolen. Men så ble hun syk. Jeg skjønte ingenting, jeg fikk ikke se henne, jeg bare hørte at hun hostet og hostet. Det var lungebetennelse.   
\- Savner du henne?  
\- Klart jeg gjør. Kanskje ting ville vært annerledes hvis hun hadde levd. Iblant, når jeg er i stasjonsbyen, så går jeg opp til kirken og setter meg ved graven hennes og snakker med henne. Synes du jeg er rar?  
\- Nei.   
\- Moren din, da?  
\- Moren min ville elsket deg.   
Isak snufset litt. - Men det går jo ikke.   
Even klemte hånden hans igjen og tenkte, mens han bet tennene sammen mot smertene. Faens orm.   
\- Du? Ingen vet hva som skjer i morgen. Men i natt har vi hverandre, ikke sant?  
Isak satte seg på sengen hans og kysset ham mykt. - Vi har hverandre i natt.   
Så sparket han av seg støvlene og smøg seg forsiktig inntil Even i den smale senga. Han kjente varmen fra den lange, tynne kroppen hans. Blås i alt, tenkte han. Blås i hele verden. Jeg vil være her selv om det ikke går.


	6. Rekonvalesens

  _Kjære mamma_

_Jeg skriver til deg for å si at jeg har det bra. Dikemark asyl er sikkert det penest beliggende i landet, det er vann og blomster og vakre bygninger. Legen virker optimistisk. Han har tro på fysisk arbeid for å slippe å tenke for mye, så jeg har fått dagarbeid på en gård i nærheten. Du vil ikke tro hvor mye ved jeg har hugget! Hendene mine er fortsatt såre. Livet her er helt annerledes enn i byen. For et par dager siden var jeg med sønnen i huset for å se etter sauene. Det ble en lang tur i skogen. Og nå må ikke du bli redd. Men jeg ble bitt av en huggorm og benet mitt ser ikke bra ut. Men de sier at jeg blir bra om noen dager. Håper det, for det er forferdelig kjedelig å ligge sånn. Det har skjedd en ting til, og det er noe jeg ikke kan fortelle til andre enn deg. Kjære mamma, du er den eneste som forstår, og som er glad i meg selv om jeg ikke er som andre. Du skjønner, sønnen på gården her er også som meg - ikke som andre menn. Familien hans vet ingenting og han nekter å si noe, han vet jo hvor forferdelig det vil være for gården og slekten og sånn, hvis han ... Jeg greier ikke en gang å skrive det. Jeg har ikke kjent ham mer enn noen få dager, men jeg vet at han har følelser for meg, som jeg har det for ham. Og jeg vet at det er farlig. Kjære mamma, brenn dette brevet._

\---------

Even lente seg tilbake. Det var vanskeligere enn han trodde å finne de riktige ordene. Moren kom til å bli fortvilet. Hun sa at hun forstod, og hun elsket ham - han var sønnen hennes og kom alltid til å være det. Penn og papir hadde Isak kommet med, og hjulpet ham å sette seg bedre til rette. Han så på beinet sitt - det var mørkerødt fra midt på låret og til tærne, og han greide ikke legge vekt på det.

Den som hadde funnet på det beste, var Magnus. Han hadde rotet gjennom alt det gamle skrammelet på låven og funnet et par krykker, og ordnet med dem så Even kunne bruke dem. Nå kunne han komme seg utendørs litt. Den hyggelige legen fra asylet hadde vært på besøk, men han kunne ikke gjøre noe mer enn det som allerede var blitt gjort.

\- Jeg skal få pakket sakene dine, sa han. - Du hadde jo ikke stort med deg da du kom. Så kan du bli her til du er bra. Han så ut av vinduet, hmmet for seg selv som han hadde for vane, og så så han på Even igjen. - Jeg skal snakke med folkene her, sa han. - Jah.... Ja, det skal jeg sannelig gjøre. Du vet hva jeg har sagt om fysisk arbeid. Gjør som du får beskjed om, så kan du bli her. Enten jeg eller husmor Sanna kommer innom en gang i uken. Husmor har høye tanker om deg, visste du det?

Even ristet på hodet. - Det visste jeg ikke.

\- Nåh. Vel, da sier vi det sånn. Legen la igjen noen smertestillende midler, men Even hadde ikke tenkt å ta dem. - Tusen takk, sa han. - Jeg liker meg her, de er snille mot meg.

 

\--------------

_Ikke vær redd for meg. Jeg har det bedre nå enn jeg har hatt det på mange år, helt siden den sommeren vi var på gården til onkel og tante. Doktoren sier at jeg er symptomfri, tro det eller ei. Jeg er så glad for det! Men glad på den ordentlige måten, ikke på den syke måten. Jeg skal få lov å være her på gården så lenge de vil ha meg, så skriv gjerne til meg. Jeg legger ved en fullmakt jeg har skrevet, så du kan ta ut noen penger i banken for meg. Hvis jeg skal være her trenger jeg skikkelige klær og støvler. Skriv snart! Din sønn, Even PS: Jeg er så glad i deg!_

\------------------

Nederst på arket skrev han adressen. Så brettet han brevet sammen og skrev adressen hjem på konvolutten. Isak kunne sikkert låne ham penger til frimerket. Even hadde penger i banken, mer penger enn Isak kunne ane noe om. Han var ikke umyndiggjort, men kom seg ikke i noen bank selv som det var nå. De hadde aldri snakket om penger. De hadde så mye annet å snakke om. Han tok brevet mellom leppene, fikk tak i krykkene og kom seg utendørs. Der stod det en malingslitt benk og et skakt lite bord, der karene ofte satt om kvelden etter at dagens arbeid var gjort. Han bukserte seg ned ytterst på benken og trakk den friske luften dypt inn. Det var godt å leve nå. Hvordan det ville bli i morgen eller neste uke eller om et år, kunne ingen vite. Men akkurat nå - nå var livet godt. En bil svingte av fra hovedveien og opp veien mot Bjønnes. Isak som hadde vært på vei mot ham stanset midt på tunet med en ljå i hånden. Bilen kom helt fram og stanset ved kanten av tunet. Ut av den kom en mann i uniform. Isak så på ham. - Lensmannen? Hva gjør han her?


	7. Lensmann og prest

Magnus var kommet bort til Isak. Begge så nysgjerrig på lensmannen som nå gikk rundt bilen og åpnet døren på den andre siden, og hjalp en eldre mann ut. Den eldre mannen var svartkledd, med en snipp der bare et hvitt felt syntes. Isak bleknet. - Presten ...  
Han lot Magnus ta ljåen, og gikk sakte mot de uventede gjestene. Han så ikke på Even, som hadde reist seg på krykkene. Han så heller ikke at Kristina og Mari kom ut på trappa, med våte oppvaskhender og nysgjerrige, engstelige blikk. Nå rakte han presten hånden, og fikk et godt håndtrykk tilbake.   
\- Isak Valtersen Bjønnes. Jeg har et trist budskap til deg. Din far er død.   
\- Nei!   
Lensmannen tok Isak rolig i skulderen. - Isak Bjønnes, både presten og jeg vil gjerne snakke med deg.   
Isak trakk pusten litt skjelvende, så så han mot trappen. - Ja, sa han, - bli med inn. 

Kristina hadde allerede kaffekjelen på komfyren da Isak ba de fremmede inn i finstua, den som ellers bare ble brukt til jul. Det ble en lang prat, og da gjestene endelig dro fulgte han dem bort til bilen. - Jeg kommer innom i morgen, sa han til lensmannen. - Det er jo ... ting å gjøre ...  
Lensmannen nikket. - Det er ting å gjøre.   
\- Jeg skal bistå med alt jeg kan, sa presten og trykket hånden hans igjen. - Takk, sa Isak. - Jeg skal huske det. 

Bilen kjørte, og Isak stod helt stille midt på tunet. Magnus var gått inn i låven med ljåen, det var allerede sent på dagen og ikke vær til å slå mer. Jentene holdt på inne, den eneste som så ham var Even som satt på benken med beinet på det lille bordet.  
Knærne til Isak bøyde seg og han knyttet nevene. Ganske sakte sank han ned på kne, og bøyde pannen helt ned mot grusen. Sånn lå han i flere minutter og Even så hvordan kroppen hans dirret. Så så han mot himmelen og ristet nevene trassig mot den. - Endelig! skrek han. - Bare ta ham, Gud! Endelig fri!   
Så reiste han seg, og snudde seg mot Even. Det blikket han hadde da, skulle Even aldri komme til å glemme - det var blikket til en straffange som endelig var blitt satt fri. 

\--------------------

 

Samme kveld ba Isak alle på gården inn i finstua. Han hjalp Even opp de tre trinnene til inngangsdøren, selv om Even insisterte på at han greide det selv med krykkene. Jentene kom med kaffe og mat, og Isak satte seg ved bordenden - husbondens plass.  
\- Som dere sikkert forstod, fikk jeg et dødsbudskap, sa han rolig. - Min far er død. Han -   
Isak trakk pusten og så på dem. - Han ble drept, inne i byen, i klammeri med en storsmugler. Ja, det er sant. Lensmannen sa at far var involvert i handel med illegal sprit, og sånt kan være ganske risikabelt. Det var ordene han brukte.   
Han bet seg i leppen og så på hver enkelt. - Magnus - Kristina - Mari - Even. Dere er mine aller beste venner, og jeg vet jeg kan stole på dere i alt. Jeg håper dere vil bli her på gården når jeg nå tar over.   
\- Selvfølgelig, sa Magnus. - Og kondolerer, forresten.   
De andre nikket. - Kondolerer.   
\- For et forferdelig ord, mumlet Isak. - Men takk. Og dere vet like godt som jeg hvordan det var mellom han og meg. Så ... Det var et sjokk. Han skal få en begravelse verdig husbonden på Bjønnes gård, så det er bare å forberede seg på det. I morgen drar jeg til lensmannen, det er en del ting å ordne. Jeg vil gjerne ha med deg, Magnus.   
Han så på Even. - Jeg skulle gjerne hatt med deg, men ...   
Even nikket. - Jeg forstår da det.  
Isak smilte litt. - Det kommer til å bli mye å gjøre, så kanskje du kan hjelpe jentene her? De finner sikkert noe du kan brukes til.

Stemningen løsnet etter det. Isak åpnet det fine hjørneskapet som han ellers aldri hadde fått lov å røre. Nå var det plutselig blitt hans, og han tok ut en vakker krystallkaraffel som var halvfull med gyllen væske. Han sjenket i fem små glass, og hevet sitt eget. - Skål, far. Jeg håper du kommer til å brenne lenge og godt der du er nå.   
\- Det hørtes da helt forferdelig, mumlet Magnus. - Men jeg skjønner hva du mener.   
Han så på de andre, før han så på Isak igjen. - Får jeg lov å fortelle ---?  
\- Fortell hva du vil.  
\- Ja vel. Magnus snurret det fine glasset mellom grove arbeidshender. - Jeg ville bare si at det er forskjell på mennesker og hunder. En hund kan elske deg selv om du sparker og slår den. Men når et menneske blir sparket og slått ofte nok, da ...   
Han så på Isak. - Jeg husker hvordan ryggen din så ut for et par år siden, full av blå og røde striper. Og jeg har hørt alle de ekle tingene han har slengt til deg. « Du burde vært jente, sånn som du oppfører deg!» Og «hold opp å grine, det er bare jenter som griner» og «hva har jeg gjort som har fått en sånn pinglete drittunge til sønn!» Og det er bare noe av det.

De snakket lenge utover kvelden. Jentene gikk og la seg, i morgen ville det bli en lang og slitsom dag, og Magnus gjespet også. Isak så på ham. - Ta sengen min i natt. Så tar jeg din.   
Magnus så lenge på ham, og så så han like lenge på Even. - Nå skjønner jeg, sa han. - Og jeg sier takk, for madrassen din er helt sikkert bedre enn min. God natt!

Verken Isak eller Even sov den natten. De lå nakne sammen i samme seng, de holdt rundt hverandre tett, tett, og kysset hverandre. Ingen av dem visste om noe mer, og det var nok for dem.   
\- Jeg hatet ham, sa Isak lavt. - Men hat er så ødeleggende. Jeg måtte skyve det til siden for ikke å forsvinne helt selv.   
\- Du er ikke forsvunnet, sa Even og strøk ham over det gyldne håret. - Tvert imot, du er mye mer deg selv enn bare siden i går.   
Isak så på ham. - Det er så rart å tenke på at det er jeg som er bonden her nå. Alt ansvaret ... Bjønnes gård er liksom større enn meg. Den har vært i slekta i sikkert trehundre år, hele tiden fra far til sønn. Men hva skjer nå?

Even kunne ikke svare ham. Det var ingenting å svare, så han kysset ham isteden. - Kjæresten min. Bør nok ikke si det når andre er i nærheten, men nå er du kjæresten min.   
Isak nikket. - Og du er min. Du er så vakker.  
\- Nei, jeg er ikke vakker.   
Isak hevet seg på albuen, og så ned på Even. Månen skinte inn i den lille drengestua, og ga ansiktene deres en nesten overjordisk glød. Med en finger fulgte han konturene av Evens ansikt - øyenbrynene som beveget på seg hele tiden, de strålende øynene, kinnbeina, den fine munnen. - Jo, kjæresten min, du er utrolig vakker.   
Even måtte flire. - Javel, så er vi vakre begge to, da!   
Han dro teppet bedre opp rundt dem, og Isak falt i en slags halvdøs. Even lå våken. - Jeg skal passe på deg, tenkte han. Være her for deg så lenge du vil ha meg. Ingen vet hva som skjer i morgen. Men vi har hverandre nå. 

\---------------------

Rett etter frokost dagen etter tok Isak på seg blådressen og dro til lensmannen sammen med Magnus. Det var papirer og attester som skulle ordnes, og det tok sin tid. Lensmannen så på Isak. - Egentlig skulle du vært med på likhuset og bekreftet at det er din far, men det skal du få slippe. Det har jeg allerede gjort. Såpass kjente jeg ham. Men du skal få med deg sakene hans.

Lensmannen rakte ham en veske. - Her. Klærne, klokke, lommebok .... ingenting er tatt. Han hadde mye penger på seg, nesten rart at de ikke er rørt. Men et pistolskudd i ryggen tålte han ikke. Jeg kan forsikre deg, han led ikke. Han døde med det samme.  
Isak bare nikket. Han ville undersøke farens ting i når han var alene. Det var det samme for ham om faren hadde lidd. Han tok farvel og gikk ut, og supte frisk luft i seg. Regnet kjølte ham ned, for han var glovarm av å sitte og prøve å se trist ut - eller i det minste likegyldig. Magnus satt selvsagt på nærmeste kro, og Isak gikk dit. En øl var akkurat det han trengte nå.

Hesten var fortsatt spent for vognen, og Magnus la vesken lensmannen hadde gitt ham under presenningen der. Farens fine sølvklokke satte han i sin egen vest - det kjentes høytidelig med den lille tyngden, som om den ga ham større myndighet. Han så seg fort rundt, men det var få mennesker å se i regnet, og han undersøkte farens lommebok. Den var langt tykkere enn Isak kunne huske å ha sett noen gang, og han åpnet den. Sedlene bulte mot ham, og han svelget. Det var bare en eneste måte faren kunne ha kommet borti så mye penger: Spritsmugling. Fort stakk han den på innerlomma. En av de minste sedlene la han i bukselomma.  
Magnus satt med et skummende glass foran seg, og smilte til ham. - Nå, hvordan gikk det? Eller det er kanskje feil å spørre om sånt.   
Isak visste at kroverten hadde veldig lange ører, så alt han svarte var: - Bra. Vi tar oss litt mat og litt mer øl. Tror vi trenger det nå. 

\------------------------

De dro hjemover med vognen full av alskens mat som gården ikke produserte selv. Isak gjentok flere ganger at faren skulle ha en ordentlig begravelse. De fikk postlagt brevet Even hadde skrevet også. Da de endelig var hjemme, regnvåte og kalde, var det bare såvidt Isak greide å holde seg på bena. - Fy faen så sliten jeg er, mumlet han. - Kan du ... ta deg av ... vogna ....  
Så vaklet han mot drengestua. 

Even tok imot ham med åpne armer og hjalp ham å få av seg klærne. - Du er jo iskald, sa han.  
Isak så på ham med slørede øyne. - Varm meg, ba han og hakket tenner. - Jeg må snakke med deg.   
Even pakket ham ned i senga, og hengte opp de våte klærne hans.  
\- Ta ut lommeboka fra jakka mi, ba Isak. - Må vise deg noe.  
Med valne fingre tok han fram hele seddelbunken og telte dem. - Åtte tusen kroner, hvisket han vantro. - Det er jo ---  
Even var like sjokkert. - Det er jo to årslønner, for faen!  
Isak visste ikke om han skulle le eller gråte. - Jeg tør ikke bruke av dem, sa han lavt. - De kommer fra spritsmugling, sa lensmannen. Jeg hadde en liten mistanke om at far holdt på med det, for han hadde liksom alltid penger, men han sa aldri noe. Men åtte tusen ... herregud ... Tenk om smuglerne greier å spore pengene hit? De skyr ingenting! De skjøt far i ryggen! 

Even satt stille en stund og så på pengebunken. - Vi gjemmer dem. Vi gjemmer dem så godt at ingen greier å finne dem.   
Isak så på ham. Så nikket han. - Må bare ... sove ... først ...  
Han sloknet.   
Even viklet pengene inn i lommetørkleet sitt. Det var nesten helt rent. Han hadde bodd i drengestua lenge nok til å ha sett alle kvisthull og løse planker nå, og i et hjørne mellom to planker smøg han pakken inn. En spiker til å feste den løse planken med, så ville ingen kunne finne den. Han strøk Isak over håret. - Kjæresten min ...


	8. Anette Bech-Næsheim

Valter Isaksen Bjønnes var blitt begravet som seg hør og bør en storbonde. Hele bygda hadde kommet i begravelsen, og huset hadde vært fullt av folk. De fikk full middag, noe mindre ville ikke være passende. Kristina og Mari hadde kokt og bakt i flere dager. Den som hadde hjulpet dem mest, var Even. Beinet hans var mye bedre, og han hadde hugget kjøkkenved, han hadde gjort alt de ba ham om - til og med knadd brøddeig. Det var igrunnen morsomt, syntes han, med sånt arbeid som det ble noe ut av. Dessuten hadde han funnet både spiker og hammer selv, og festet planken som skjulte hemmeligheten i drengestua. Nå var gjemmestedet fullstendig usynlig og umulig å finne uten brekkjern. 

Hverdagene kom og gikk i fast rytme. Even gjorde alt han ble satt til. Han merket at han ble sterkere - han fikk muskler på steder han ikke ante at det gikk an å få muskler. Den eneste bekymringen hans var at legen på asylet ville han skulle komme tilbake dit. I så fall ville han trygle og be om å få bli her. Bjønnes gård var et godt sted å være.   
Husmor Sanna hadde vært i begravelsen, svartkledd og med skinnende hvitt skaut over det mørke håret. Hun hadde sett nøye på ham, snakket alvorlig med både han og med Isak, og egentlig burde han ikke ha den bekymringen - men det var som om den gnagde seg inn i ham. Tanken på å skulle forlate Isak gjorde ham nesten desperat. Hver natt lå han og så på kjæresten sin - hvor vakker han var, hvor sårbar han virket i søvne. Den fine amorbuen som var så perfekt å kysse ... Om dagen kunne de ikke det, da måtte de være bonde og dreng - ja, for Even arbeidet like mye som en dreng nå som beinet hans var bra igjen. Han og Magnus arbeidet godt sammen. Det var mer enn nok å gjøre på gården til tre menn og to kvinner. 

\------------

 

En bil kom oppover gårdsveien så fort det overhodet var mulig. Det var den eneste drosjebilen i mils omkrets, og da den kom nærmere så Isak at den var tungt lastet. En arm veivet ut av bilvinduet, han hørte kvinnehvin og små skrik, og skimtet en diger rosa hatt med strutsefjær. Hva i all verden ...?

Han hørte myke skritt bak seg, og kjente en hånd legge seg på baken. Fort så han seg over skulderen. - Even?   
\- Åh herregud, mumlet Even. - Det er mamma. Beklager. Unnskyld.   
\- Men du skal da ikke beklage at moren din - 

Bilen stanset på tunet rett foran dem, og en kvinne strevde med å få opp døren. - Men så hjelp meg da, ikke bare stå der! Even! Gutten min!  
Han bare ristet på hodet og fikk opp bildøren, og i samme sekund hadde han morens armer rundt halsen. - Gutten min! Få se på deg!  
Hun tok av seg hatten og slengte den bortover bakken, og stirret Even grundig inn i øynene. - Du har rett, sa hun lavt. - Jeg var så redd for at du tullet i det brevet. Jeg tenkte jeg skulle ha ringt, men ... jeg ville så gjerne se deg.   
Even klemte henne lenge. - Mamma da. Jeg har det fint. Har aldri hatt det så godt som etter at jeg kom hit.   
\- Ikke noe tull, altså?  
Han visste hva hun kalte tull, og så alvorlig på henne. - Nei, ikke noe tull. Så klappet han seg på lomma der han alltid hadde den grønne notisboka. - Så lenge jeg har denne blir det ikke noe tull. Og han der har lovet meg at jeg alltid skal ha nok grønne notisbøker.   
Hun smilte litt og så forsiktig på Isak, som stod på samme sted. Nå gikk han mot henne og rakte fram hånden.   
\- God dag, jeg er Isak Bjønnes, bonden her. Og jeg er vel egentlig .... ansvarlig ... for sønnen din.   
Hun løsnet grepet rundt Even og holdt fram en spinkel hånd med flere store ringer og armbånd. - Jeg er Anette Bech-Næsheim, moren til Even. Han er min eneste sønn, og han --- det betyr så mye for meg at han har det godt.

Isak tok hånden hennes og kjente at det var stor styrke i den spinkle hånden. Hun kløp skikkelig til. Høy var hun, og slank som et siv - og øynene var muntre og blå, men røpet styrke, de også. - Deg vil jeg bli godt kjent med, sa hun.  
Sjåføren satte en stor koffert, noen mindre vesker og en stor kasse foran huset, og fru Bech-Næsheim tok bare med seg den minste av veskene inn selv. Isak og Even så på hverandre og fikk inn resten. Even himlet med blikket etter moren. - Hun er bare sånn, sa han lavt og smilte. 

Litt senere satt de benket på kjøkkenet. Da fru Bech-Næsheim kom inn og så det store kjøkkenet, var hun ikke til å rikke. Hun slo hendene sammen ved synet av Mari som eltet brøddeig, og klukket av fryd da Kristina satte over den store kaffekjelen av kobber.   
Isak fikk presentert henne: - Det er moren til Even, vi må ta pent imot henne. Har vi flere smultringer igjen, Kristina?  
Og Kristina hentet en diger blikkboks fra spiskammerset, åpnet lokket og så mistenksomt på ham.   
\- Noen har vært her. Og det er ikke mus som greier å åpne og lukke lokket på denne boksen. Mus ville heller ikke lure på om «har vi flere smultringer igjen» liksom.   
Hun rettet seg opp, stirret på ham og satte hendene i siden. - Hvor mange smultringer er det igjen, Isak?   
\- Men det kan da vel ikke jeg vite!  
Hun begynte å telle på fingrene. - Magnus hadde fri i går, han dro på dans og kom ikke hjem før i morges så han har sikkert funnet tonen med hun lille, lyse. Mari liker ikke smultringer. Så - hvor mange?

Isak rødmet. Han verken kunne eller ville si noe som helst om hvor mange smultringer han og Even hadde nasket. Han kremtet litt. - Samme det.   
Kristina var kommet nærmere. Stemmen hennes ble myk og innsmigrende. - Nåå? Hvor mange fikk dere plass til?  
-Fe --  
\- Fem stykker? Fem stykker hver? Ikke mer?  
Hun smattet litt. - Det synes jeg var litt lite, sa hun og la fem smultringer oppå hverandre som et lite tårn, og så vurderende på det. - Jeg tror jeg må bake flere, sa hun, - med litt større hull i midten.   
Uten å merke at hun lokket ham i en felle, klampet Isak rett uti. - Ja, hullet er for lite. Det går ikke. 

Ved benken stod Mari, hun hadde sluttet å kna, men hele ryggen hennes ristet. Ved siden av seg hørte han fru Bech-Næsheim sette i et voldsomt latterbrøl, og bak henne igjen knegget Even.   
\- Hva?  
Kristina snøftet - først trodde han hun gråt, for hun dekket ansiktet med hendene så bare halvkvalte lyder kom ut. Så klasket hun hendene mot lårene og hylte av latter. Der kom armene til Even og la seg rundt ham bakfra. Først fikk han et fort kyss i nakken, før Even klapset kjapt til ham i bakhodet. - Herregud Isak - det er moren min!   
Isak så veldig forvirret på ham. Blikket til Even glitret. - Unnskyld, Kristina, det var jeg som nasket dem. Men de var veldig gode.   
Hun så på ham. - Så ... de virket? Eller hva skal jeg kalle det?  
\- Vil du virkelig vite det?

Kristina så rett inn i de blå øynene hans. Akkurat nå var de intenst himmelblå, og smilet hans var fullt av sjarm og kjærlighet. Så gled blikket hennes videre til Isak, som stod inntil Even. Skjorten hans var litt åpen i halsen, og hun kunne se at solen hadde brent ham. Han var varm og nydelig, og alt annet enn hennes.   
Hendene hennes fikk det travelt med å fylle kakefatet og sette vekk boksen igjen. Nei, hun trengte ikke vite det. Hun ville ikke vite det. Ville ikke. Men det var så morsomt å erte Isak, for han var utilgivelig naiv iblant.

Den nye bonden på Bjønnes ville være en man kunne regne med, han ville være driftig og få ting gjort, men når nå moren til hans beste venn så på ham med et blikk han nesten hadde lyst til å kalle frekt - da ble han enda mer usikker.   
\- Kall meg Anette, sa hun og ble enda mer lik Even. Hun var neppe fylt femti, håret hennes var lyst og uten tegn til hvite striper. Kjolen hennes var moderne og elegant, men passet ikke så godt inn i et landsens kjøkken. Likefullt slo hun seg ned på stolen ved siden av ham og så ut som om hun aldri hadde gjort noe annet. 

Det kom kaffe og kaker på bordet. Det var kaffetid uansett. Anette smakte på kaffen og roste både den og kakene, og gjorde seg til venns med Kristina med det samme. Praten gikk så merkelig lett med Anette i nærheten. Hun la ut om venner og bekjente i byen, og strødde om seg med komplimenter og smil.   
\- Den store kassen der er til deg, Even. Jeg håper det passer.   
Han gikk løs på den og fikk den opp. - Men mamma! Det er altfor mye, du skulle ikke ha --  
Hun klemte ham. - Når sønnen min arbeider på en gård og er lykkelig med det, så får han kle seg deretter. Opp av kassen kom det fornuftige, solide arbeidsklær, støvler og jakker. På bunnen hadde hun fått plass til den nye blå dressen hans og en myk filthatt. Han satte den på hodet, tok den av og dyttet den bedre i fasong, og prøvde igjen. Så så han på Isak. - Hva synes du?  
Isak smilte. Det var morsomt å se vennen så glad, og han hadde allerede glemt den frekke episoden fra isted. - Den kler deg, sa han enkelt. 

I det samme visste han hva han måtte gjøre. Og han måtte gjøre det her, på Bjønnes, for det var ikke noe annet sted han kunne gjøre det. Han så på Even. - Du er vakker, sa han lavt. - Jeg burde ikke si sånt. Særlig ikke når andre hører på. Men -   
Han bet seg i leppa og tenkte. - Men hvis jeg skal si det, så må jeg si det her, sa han. 

Magnus kom brasende inn som han pleide, han kom fra jordet øverst ved skogen, med støvlene fulle av leire og møkk.   
\- Takk.... sa Kristina syrlig og feide ham ut med feiekosten. De kunne høre Magnus og hun kjekle om dette med rene gulv og møkkete støvler og hvor mange ganger har jeg ikke sagt. Isak lo litt og ventet til Magnus var kommet inn. Motet sviktet litt i mellomtiden, og det ble stille helt til Anette så på Isak og spurte på den lette måten sin: - Nå, hvordan er det å være homoseksuell bonde her i bygda da?


	9. Gjester

Kapittel 9

Alt og alle ble bom stille. Kristina stoppet midt i kaffesjenkingen. Mari mistet en asjett på gulvet - den trillet avgårde på høykant før den landet under stolen til Isak med et klirr. Magnus stod med åpen munn og bare gapte - man kunne da ikke si sånt? Bak ryggen til Isak stirret Even på moren sin, og blikket hans skyet over. Isak stod helt stille. Ingen hadde noen gang spurt ham om noe sånt. Han kunne ikke huske at noen, noen gang, uansett, hadde fått et sånt spørsmål - og han ante ikke hva han skulle si. Jeg er ikke sånn, ville han skrike, du tar feil, jeg er normal, jeg er som alle andre! Bare å antyde noe annet var en fornærmelse!

Men det ville være å lyve. Og lyve ville han ikke. Han kjente varmen stige i seg - rød, hissig varme, og den steg opp i hodet på ham og gjorde at han ikke greide å tenke. Bak seg kjente han varmen fra Evens kropp - den hemmelige, forbudte varmen han hadde kjent de siste nettene - og det ble mer enn han greide. Med en fortvilt, halvkvalt lyd skjøv han Even vekk og styrtet ut. Ut!

Fru Anette Bech-Næsheim så ned. - Beklager, sa hun lavt. - Jeg burde ikke sagt noe. Uff ... jeg er lei for det.  
Blikket hennes gikk mot Even. - Unnskyld, hvisket hun. - Jeg trodde kanskje at ---  
Han ristet på hodet. - Ingen her vet noe.  
Han så på hver enkelt av dem. - Ingen her vet noe, stemmer ikke det?  
\- Selvfølgelig, fikk Kristina fram, og grepet rundt kaffekjelen ble fastere. - Vi vet ingenting om at bonden her på gården er annerledes enn andre menn.  
\- Takk.  
Mari nikket også. - Isak Bjønnes er en bra mann, og akkurat som alle andre menn.  
Han smilte fort til henne. - Isak er en bra mann. Og han er akkurat som andre menn.

Gjennom vinduet så han hvordan Isak løp oppover mot skogen. Ja, løp, min elskede venn, finn skogen din.

Even satte seg ved siden av moren og så oppgitt på henne. - Du har sagt mye dumt opp gjennom tidene, men det der tar kaka. Det finnes ingen «homoseksuelle bønder» verken her i bygda eller i hele landet. Det bare ... er ikke sånn. Selv om alle vet at det finnes. Men man skal ikke vite sånt. Mor da ...  
Han la hånden over hennes. - Du skremte ham noe skikkelig nå. Jeg blir ikke forundret hvis han ber deg forsvinne tilbake til byen med det samme, men jeg skal snakke med ham.  
\- Men Even, gutten min - jeg vet jo -  
Han så hardt på henne. - Du vet ingenting.  
Hun så ned. - Jeg vet bare det du har sagt.

Han så seg fort rundt. Alle lot som om de holdt på med noe - ingen lot til å høre, selv om han skjønte at alle hadde fininnstilt ørene sine for å få med seg alt.  
\- Mamma, vi som er i dette rommet vet. Men ingen andre. Og ingen andre må få vite noe heller. Isak har en plikt han ikke kan komme unna, og jeg aner ikke hvordan han skal makte det. Men før eller senere må han gifte seg og skaffe gården en arving. Vi har snakket om det og han blir like lei seg hver gang han tenker på det. Det sliter på ham. Jeg har sagt at han må vente, at det ikke haster, men han får det ikke ut av hodet.  
Anette strøk sønnen over håret. Han var vokst henne langt over hodet, men han ville aldri bli for gammel til at hun strøk ham over det fine, bølgete håret. - Du må komme deg til barberen snart, sa hun, - håret ditt er blitt så langt.

\----------------------

En halv time senere hadde han plaget seg gjennom en av de fortærende smultringene og en halv kopp kaffe. Fem smultringer høye, ja ... det var omtrent riktig. Det var Isak som hadde begynt med å tulle med det, og så hadde de sammen sneket seg inn i spiskammerset og tatt med seg så mange av de fettete kakene de fikk med seg. Isak fniste som en jentunge, og han selv holdt på å få latterkrampe. Han hadde tredd en smultring på pekefingeren, og sett granskende på den. - Lurer på om ... nei, det blir bare smuler av det.  
Han prøvde å få langfingeren også inn i hullet, og dermed brast kaken i en liten haug smuler. Begge hadde gapskrattet mens de sopte opp smulene og spiste dem. - Jeg skal be Kristina bake dem med større hull, hadde Isak ledd, - så kan vi ----  
\- Tror du er spenna gæren, lo Even høyt. - Vi kan da ikke knulle kaker!  
\- Vi kan jo ikke knulle jenter, svarte Isak ganske logisk. - Eller vi kan jo, men ....  
Så hadde han sett ned og blitt alvorlig.

\- Jeg må jo, sa han stille. - Men jeg gruer meg. Jeg tror det må være like ille for meg som hvis -- hvis Magnus skulle måtte ligge med en gutt. Han ville hatet hvert sekund. Jeg tror ikke han forstår helt hva jeg er. Han vet bare at jeg er meg.  
Even la armene om ham. - Du er deg og det har du alltid vært. Vet du, jeg prøvde en gang med en jente. Hun var skikkelig pen, med krøllete brunt hår og alt som en jente skal ha. Vi drakk for mye begge to, og jeg ble med henne hjem, for hun var alene hjemme. Vi drakk litt mer, og så satte hun seg inntil meg i sofaen og åpnet blusen sin forsiktig. Jeg kysset henne, for jeg visste at hun ville det, og hun ville ikke slippe meg. Men ... jeg greide bare ikke ...  
Isak så på ham. - Det er så langt jeg har kommet også. Gått på dans, for jeg liker å danse, og så skjønner jeg at hun vil kysse, og --- så er det akkurat som om jeg ikke får det til. Jeg kysser henne, men kjenner ingenting. Det er bare en munn.  
\- Enig. Det er bare en munn.  
\- Men ikke med deg.  
Even holdt ham inntil seg. - Ikke med deg heller. Du er så mye mer. Du er hele deg og jeg elsker alt ved deg. Men jeg burde ikke.  
Isak lå stille og kjente armene hans rundt seg. Even var blitt mye sterkere de siste ukene. Nå kunne han jobbe som full arbeidskar. Tenk om --- ...

\------------------------

 

Helt øverst på gården, der skogen tok over for jordene, lå en stor stein. Den hadde ligget der i mange tusen år, helt siden isen la den igjen da de store isbreene forsvant. I hvert fall var det det skolelæreren hadde sagt. På toppen av steinen var en mindre stein falt ut, og skapt et naturlig sete med rygg og det hele. Isak hadde et gammelt hestedekken liggende her oppe. Han hadde lekt der som gutt, laget barhytter og lekehester og kongledyr lenge etter at de andre guttene ble for store til sånn lek.  
Da hadde han begynt å ta med seg bøker hit isteden. Om sommeren var det lyst til langt på kveld, og da kunne han sitte her og lese. Bøkene brakte ham rundt i verden. Tenk at verden var så stor! Blåne etter blåne ... herfra så han bare Vardåsen, men han visste at bak den lå fjorden, og i enden av fjorden lå Oslo. Fra Oslo kunne man ta toget i alle retninger. Og bak ham lå skogen. Det fantes andre skoger som var større, men det var denne skogen han kjente.

Her, på denne steinen, fikk han være i fred. Han hadde rømt hit da moren døde, han hadde vært bare en liten gutt da, men faren hadde kjeftet på ham når han gråt over moren. Merkelig nok hadde han fått ha skogen i fred. Han hadde rømt hit mange ganger etter å ha blitt jult opp av faren, han hadde hulket mot trær og stein fordi han ikke ville noen skulle høre ham.  
\- Isak? Det er bare meg.  
\- Gå.  
Isaks stemme var trett. - Bare gå.  
Even kom helt fram. - Det mener du ikke.  
\- Ta med deg den idiotiske mora di og bare gå. Dere bryr dere ikke likevel. Skjønner ingenting.  
Even rakte fram hånden. - Mamma ber deg om tilgivelse. Hun er bare sånn, hun mener ikke noe vondt med det hun sier, men du har rett i at hun er en idiot.  
Isak så på ham og geipet. - Jeg orker ikke mer hån. Når ingen vet noe kan ingen si noe heller. Men hvis hun vet, så vet vel alle det. Da kan jeg ikke gå på butikken en gang uten at folk glaner og slenger kommentarer.  
\- Det blir ikke sånn.  
\- Jo! Det blir sånn og det greier jeg ikke!  
Even fikk tak i hånden hans og klemte den. - Det blir ikke sånn, sier jeg.

Grønt blikk møtte blått. - Tror du virkelig på det du sitter der og sier?  
\- Ja, sa Even fast. Blikket hans vek ikke. Så la han hendene rundt Isaks ansikt - det var hovent og rødt, han måtte ha grått. - Det jeg tror er at du - vi - kommer til å få høre mye rart. Men om noen år, når folk fatter at det ikke er en sykdom -  
\- Jeg er ikke syk! nesten ropte Isak.  
\- Jeg vet det! Men det er jeg. Du har ikke opplevd meg når jeg er der -  
Han holdt hånden så høyt oppe han kunne. - Eller der ... Han flyttet hånden nesten til bakken.

Even så ned. - Husker du da du våknet her om natten? Og du ikke fant meg? Jeg ville løpe til legen på asylet og fortelle hvor godt jeg hadde det sammen med deg, og at du stolte på meg. Jeg var helt der oppe, alt var helt fantastisk, jeg ville bare glede deg. Men så skjønte jeg selv at nei - dette var galt, det var ikke normalt, folk gjør bare ikke sånt midt på natten. Og da var det bare en ting som kunne hjelpe. Jeg løp tilbake, fikk tak i notisboka og blyanten og tegnet deg.  
Isak nikket forsiktig. - Var det den dagen du ikke ville stå opp?  
Even nikket.  
\- Jeg så tegningen. Du er jo en kunstner, Even!  
Kunstneren så på ham. - Jeg har et problem. Det var det siste arket i boka.  
Isak la begge armer rundt ham. - Du skal få mer papir. Flere bøker og blyanter. Alle du vil ha. Det lover jeg.

De gikk sammen ned til gården. Anette møtte dem på tunet, engstelig - ja, nesten redd. - Gudskjelov og takk, hvisket hun. - Jeg er så lei for at jeg sa det jeg sa, Isak Bjønnes. Om forlatelse. Kan du greie å tilgi meg?  
Han så lenge på henne. - Kanskje. Jeg har en mistanke om at jeg må godta at du kommer hit iblant.  
\- Å?  
Han gliste nå. - Svigermor.

Anette reiste hjem noen dager senere, og tonen mellom dem var blitt en helt annen. Isak skjønte at trass i den skarpe tungen hennes, var hun en dame å regne med. Hun var på deres side.

\-------------------------

 

Det ble august. Fargene forandret seg litt, og gårdsarbeidet forandret seg i takt med det. Hver dag gikk Kristina og Mari og undersøkt det som fantes av bær og frukt, og det duftet syltetøy på kjøkkenet rett som det var.  
I fjor på denne tiden hadde Isak grudd seg til det aller meste, ikke minst eksamen som faren hadde forlangt at han skulle ta. Han leste gjennom bøkene og fikk Even til å høre ham, og meldte seg opp til eksamen.

Det kom brev til Isak noen dager etter. Han snudde og vendte på den tykke konvolutten før han åpnet den. Han kjente skriften, og gledet seg til å lese det. Nå gikk han inn i finstuen, og slo ned klaffen på farens skatoll. Det, og det fine hjørneskapet, hadde alltid vært låst. I løpet av de siste ukene hadde han gått gjennom alt som fantes der inne - masse gamle papirer, noen fine, kostbare små gjenstander som han hadde satt fram - de var for fine til å være innelåst, syntes han. Han fant morens smykkeskrin i skatollet, og åpnet det. Hun hadde hatt et langt kjede av ekte perler, som hun hadde fått av sin far ved bryllupet. Isak lot de glatte perlene gli mellom fingrene. - Mor ... mon tro om du ser meg nå? Hva ville du tenke om meg? Om at jeg har valgt en annen mann å leve sammen med? Jeg visste det ikke selv, mor, før han stod der. Han er så vakker, mor, så utrolig vakker, så snill og fin, og jeg elsker ham. Jeg trodde det bare var tull, det med kjærlighet ved første blikk, men det er sant. Har ikke kjent ham lenger enn et par måneder, men det kjennes som et helt liv. Du ville likt ham, mor. Det vet jeg.

Hvis ting hadde vært annerledes, skulle han ha gitt disse smykkene videre til sin egen kone. Nå visste han at sånn ville det aldri bli. Det ville være helt feil overfor ei jente å skulle gifte seg og ikke kunne være den mannen hun ville han skulle være.  
Han la perlekjedet tilbake og skjøv skrinet inn der det hadde stått. Så grep han farens brevkniv og åpnet brevet. Da han foldet det ut, smilte han. En fargerik fjær falt ut av konvolutten, og en rar, fargerik stein også. Han snudde og vendte på steinen og så hvordan den skinte.

_«Kjære Isak_

_Jeg skriver til deg for å fortelle deg at jeg er på hjemvei. Jeg regner med å være tilbake i Norge i begynnelsen av august og da skal jeg besøke deg med en gang. Fjæren er fra en ekte kakadue, jeg fant den selv i Australia, og stenen også, det er en opal og den er dyr. Hvis du heller vil ha noe annet kan du selge den til en gullsmed, du burde få minst 500 kroner for den. Jeg kunne fortelle deg alt jeg har opplevd her i brevet, men da ville jeg fått skrivekrampe etter side 3._   
_Hvordan er det på Bjønnes nå? Sliter du mye med faren din? Jeg kjenner deg jo og husker de gangene du knapt kunne sitte. Skulle ønske du også kunne få hyre, så kunne vi dra ut med samme båt, hadde ikke det vært morsomt? Men du er ikke typen til å reise sånn, jeg tror du trives bedre med åker og eng og jord under neglene._   
_Du må hilse alle fra meg! Har Magnus funnet seg noen jente ennå? Er Mari fortsatt hos dere? Husker hun var så pen._

_Hilsen Jonas, han som aldri kunne avslutte et brev ordentlig._

_PS: Hils Kristina fra meg og si at jeg lengter etter eplekaken hennes._   
_PPS: Har dere Peik og Sofus ennå? Håper det. «_

Isak leste brevet flere ganger. Jasså, Jonas lurte på om Mari fortsatt var der ----  
Peik og Sofus, ja - joda, Isak visste at Jonas hadde en spesiell forkjærlighet for hester. Peik dro på årene, men fortsatt gjorde han god nytte for seg. Sofus var vanskeligere, men sterkere, og Magnus gremmet seg hver gang han skulle ut med Sofus. Men de var et godt lag likevel.

Han leste brevet høyt da alle var samlet på kjøkkenet til middag. Alle smilte, for alle var glade i krølltoppen Jonas som hadde tatt hyre rett etter konfirmasjonen. Nå var det minst to år siden han hadde vært hjemme, og han hadde tydeligvis vært helt på den andre siden av jordkloden. Isak hentet det digre, tunge atlaset og bladde opp.  
Kristina var varm i stemmen da hun sa at hun skulle bake verdens beste eplekake av de tidligste eplene. Mari kunne ikke helt forstå at Jonas skulle synes hun var så pen, så hun måtte straks finne et speil og se etter. Isak viste fram både papegøyefjæren og den kostbare opalen, og begge deler gikk fra hånd til hånd og ble behørig beundret. - Det stemmer at opaler er kostbare, sa Even, - mor har et opalsmykke og hun tør nesten ikke bruke det, så dyrt er det.

\- Når kommer han da, spurte Kristina. Isak så på henne. - I begynnelsen av august, skrev han jo. Så han er vel her når som helst.

Even stod med hendene i lomma og så ut av vinduet. Nå ble det vel enda en som visste. Isak hadde ikke snakket stort om barndomskameratene sine, men han hadde nevnt Jonas et par ganger. De hadde visst gått for presten sammen.  
\- Det kommer en kar på sykkel, sa han. Isak så ut. Syklisten hadde god fart ned en liten kneik, men så fant visst forhjulet på at det ville en annen retning enn bakhjulet, og syklisten slo kollbøtte over styret og havnet i en sølepytt på veien. Det var plent umulig å la være å le. Mannen var visst ikke skadd, for nå reiste han seg og prøvde å børste av seg det verste. Han tok av seg hatten og rettet på den, og et brus av mørke krøller kom til syne. Isak løp ut på tunet og vinket til ham. - Der er du jo!

Han løp mot kameraten, og rettet på sykkelen hans. - Jeg tror den er i orden, hvis ikke kan sikkert Magnus -  
Jonas ga ham en klem av den typen menn pleier å gi - fort og hard, og med to dunk på skulderbladet. Så så han på Isak og smilte. - Godt å se deg.  
De gikk sammen opp til gården. Jonas gikk fra den ene til den andre, hilste med neven og med bredt smil, og til slutt kom han til Even. Et sekund ble han helt stille, og det var lett å se at han tenkte tusen tanker på en gang. Deretter så han på Isak, tilbake til Even og på Isak igjen. - Kjekk kar du har funnet deg.


	10. Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaks gamle kamerat har mye forunderlig å fortelle. Dessuten tar Isak et oppgjør med fortiden. Han er den han er.

Isak følte en enorm trang til å flykte, vekk fra alle som visste - men det var jo Jonas som stod der, bestekameraten fra mange år tilbake. Han så på Even, som så skrekkslagen ut. Even stod fortsatt med hånden ut, som om han var hugget i stein.  
Jonas så på begge. - Ta det med ro, sa han sindig, - det er jo bare meg.  
Isak svelget. - Det er ikke bare, det. Det begynner å bli ganske mange som vet.  
Jonas klappet ham på skulderen. - Skal du ikke be meg inn?

Alle sammen satte seg i hagen, under den store syrinen. For mange år siden hadde Isaks far fått laget et slags uterom, med benker og bord, stort nok til å romme seks mennesker. Iblant hadde det sittet flere der, da hadde de båret ut noen ekstra stoler. Kristina hentet kaffe og smørbrød - hun fikk ut av Jonas at han ikke hadde spist middag, og smurte flere skiver brød til ham. Et fat med skuffkake fikk hun også med.  
Jonas bet i en skive med smør og ost og ble helt stille. Så la han hodet bakover og slapp fra seg et langt uhhmm. - Det er det beste jeg har spist på minst et år, sa han og fikk tak i Kristina, og plantet et kyss på kinnet hennes.  
\- Men det var det jeg skulle si, sa han og forandret samtaleemne. - Jeg er ikke så forbauset over at du er - eh - sånn, sa han og så på Isak. - Jeg har ikke hatt noe ord for det bare. Men da jeg var på sjøen lærte jeg litt av hvert. Det var mange slags menn der. Og da vi kom i land på forskjellige steder dro de fleste på horehus, men noen fant seg helt andre steder å gå.  
\- Så du ...  
Jonas gliste. - Noe måtte jeg jo finne på! Men det gjelder å passe seg. Mange av jentene har gufne sykdommer, men det sprer seg fort rykter om hvem som er friske. Og det finnes jo måter å beskytte seg på.  
Mari så vekk. Hun ville ikke høre mer om horehus og andre ekle ting i forbindelse med Jonas. Magnus, derimot, lente seg over bordet og suget til seg hvert eneste ord.  
\- Det var et par stykker på den første skuta jeg var på, som ikke gikk på horehus. De gikk på bar, en bestemt bar skjønte jeg etterpå, og - ja - det var unge gutter de ville ha.  
Han lente seg tilbake på stolen og balanserte kaffekoppen på tre fingre. - Han ene prøvde seg på meg, men jeg fikk ham fort til å skjønne at det ikke ble aktuelt. Så da gjorde han livet såpass surt for meg at jeg mønstret av, og fant en annen skute. Det var ikke akkurat vanskelig.  
\- Hvor mange steder har du egentlig vært? spurte Even. Det var spennende å høre Jonas fortelle. De mørke krøllene danset mens Jonas tenkte. - Først var det Hull, England. Så ble det Irland, og over Atlanten til New York, og så sjuk har jeg aldri vært! Så sørover til de Vestindiske Øyer og jeg - å herregud så vakkert det var der - dere skulle sett de jentene! 

Han kom med stedsnavn etter stedsnavn, steder Isak bare hadde sett på kartet, men nå satte Jonas farger og lukt og smak på dem. Han fortalte om palmer og fargestrålende blomster, om jenter med nesten ingen klær, om flygende fisk og hylende aper, om mat som ingen av de andre kunne forestille seg.  
Han så på Kristina. - Jeg har vært ute i over to år, sa han, - og jeg sa nettopp at det er et år siden jeg har smakt noe så godt. Sist var i Kina. De har mat som .... jeg kan ikke beskrive det. Noe er så sterkt at det brenner i munnen, andre retter er av bare grønnsaker som ikke finnes her, andre ting igjen er bare - mmmmm....  
Så smilte han. - Australia - det er et land som er noe helt for seg selv. Det lever dyr der som ikke finnes andre steder. Kenguruer og massevis av øgler og slanger, og når vi var i land fikk vi beskjed om å passe oss for edderkopper. Kokken de hadde hatt før, døde av et edderkoppbitt. Så jeg passet meg. 

Ettermiddagen gikk over mot kveld, og august ga det mykeste mørket som finnes. Jonas tok farvel, men lovte å komme snart igjen. - Jeg har noe til alle sammen her, sa han og så lengst på Mari. Isak og Even fulgte ham et stykke på vei.  
Jonas trillet sykkelen mens de pratet. - Du kan bare innrømme det nå, Isak. Du var forelsket i meg da vi var femten.  
Isak rødmet. - Litt.  
\- Jeg skjønte det selv om jeg ikke skjønte det, sa Jonas, - for jeg visste ikke hva det het. Og så ville jeg ikke si noe, for jeg ville ikke miste deg som kamerat. Du er altfor bra for det. Dessuten tror jeg at du trengte meg på en måte.  
\- Ja. Jeg gjorde det. Men Jonas - jeg kjenner det ikke sånn nå.  
Jonas gliste bredt, og øynene hans glitret. - Du, det har jeg faktisk skjønt.  
Så så han på Even. - Isak og jeg er like gamle, men på en måte er han som lillebroren min. Han er litt barnslig.  
\- Det er jeg ikke!  
Even hevet øyenbrynene og lo. - Der beviste du at Jonas har rett!

Han så på Jonas. - Jeg vet ikke hvor mye Isak har fortalt om meg.  
Jonas så tilbake. - Han skrev at han hadde møtt en spesiell person som var spesiell på mer enn en måte, og at han - ja, han skrev han, ikke hun, så jeg skjønte det var noe - at han kom som dagpasient fra asylet. Men han skrev også at dersom ting ikke var som de var, så ville du vært frisk. Den setningen måtte jeg lese fem ganger før jeg skjønte.  
\- Det var ikke så lett å forklare, sa Isak lavt. - Men jeg visste at hvis noen kunne forstå, så måtte det være deg.  
Jonas så på ham med et nesten ømt blikk. - Jeg forstår ganske mye, sa han. 

De skiltes i krysset ved hovedveien. - Det skal være dans på lørdag, sa Isak. - Der treffer du helt sikkert Mari.  
Han blunket til Jonas, som blunket tilbake. - Det kunne være hyggelig, sa han. - Treffer jeg dere også?  
Isak og Even så på hverandre. - Jeg vet ikke om det er så lurt, sa Even forsiktig.  
\- Æsj, det er jo bare å danse! Og dere kan da vel ta i jenter, selv om dere ikke ligger med dem?  
Isak smilte litt. - Skal tenke på det. 

På vei tilbake til gården gikk de tvers over enga. Isak var forbauset over seg selv. Man skulle ikke tråkke ned enga! Men morgendoggen ville sørge for at den reiste seg igjen. Han stakk hendene i lomma og så at Even gjorde det samme. De sa ikke et ord. Tausheten var god og varmet dem begge. Først da de var nesten framme ved gården, stanset Isak og så på de store husene. - Eksamen nærmer seg, sa han lavt. - Jeg kunne tenke meg å sitte og lese utover kvelden, men det er ikke nok lys i drengestua til det.  
Hjertet sank i Even. Skulle de sove hver for seg, var det det Isak mente?  
\- Jeg vil ikke sove i den senga far sov i, sa Isak hardt.  
\- Hvorfor ikke?  
Isak trakk pusten dypt. - Han gjorde meg så mye vondt. Han lærte meg hvordan man ikke skal være mot andre.  
\- Men -  
De så på hverandre. - Altså det er vel ikke senga i seg selv.  
\- Nei. Det er minnene dine, sa Even lavt.  
\- Vil du se? Det er lenge siden jeg var der inne.  
Even nikket, og de gikk sammen inn. Isak viste vei til et rom innenfor finstua. Det luktet støv og innestengt da han åpnet døra. Det var ikke mange møbler der inne, men de som var, var store og gedigne. - Familien til mor var rik, sa Isak, - jeg tror hun fikk disse møblene med seg.  
Even lot fingrene gli over det glatte, mørke treverket i senga. - Hvis du legger deg her, så tar du rommet tilbake, sa han. - Da gjør du det til ditt.  
Isak nikket litt. - En grundig omgang med såpe og vann, sa han, - og helt nye sengeklær, for de far brukte vil jeg faen ikke sove i!  
Even satte seg på sengekanten, kjente på madrassen og flirte. - Denne er god mot slitne muskler, sa han, - for ikke å snakke om --- ehhh ---  
Han dro Isak nærmere og fikk ham ned på fanget. - Tror kanskje Magnus gjerne vil ha litt bedre plass, sa han. - Han driver stadig og snakker om det blonde vidunderet.  
Isak nikket og kysset ham. - Jeg gjør det. Nei, vi gjør det. Tar rommet tilbake!

På motsatt vegg av senga stod en kommode med et stort speil på toppen. Et vaskefat og en mugge stod i et stativ, og ved siden av stativet hang en lærrem på en knagg. Den var til å slipe barberkniver på. Isak ble synlig blek da han så den, han løftet armen og gjemte ansiktet bak hånden et halvt sekund, inntil han fikk kontroll over seg selv. Han reiste seg og nappet til seg lærremmen. - Flytt deg, Even! Jeg må ----

Så smelte han remmen i madrassen der Even hadde sittet - der han selv hadde ligget med buksene nede som guttunge, i gråt og smerte under farens mishandling. Han skalv på hendene, han slo om og om igjen inntil han sèg ned på gulvet, utslitt. Even hadde stått rolig og latt ham holde på, for han skjønte at kjæresten hans trengte det.  
Han huket seg ned og la armene rundt Isak. - Det er over nå, hvisket han. - Aldri mer.  
\- Aldri?  
\- Aldri mer slag, aldri mer vondt, aldri mer mishandling så sant jeg heter Even Bech-Næsheim. Jeg lover deg, Isak Valtersen Bjønnes, det er du som er bonde her nå, det er din egen gård og du er fri til å gjøre hva du vil med den. Du vet det, ikke sant?  
Isak satt helt stille i Evens armer. - Si mer sånt.  
\- Jeg kjente ikke faren din, men jeg har skjønt at han var en skikkelig drittsekk. En tyrann. Magnus har fortalt endel også. Han har sagt at det aldri var noe tull med lønna eller sånt, men så etter hvert har det kommet fram en god del.  
Han kysset Isak på de myke, varme leppene. - Du er så vakker, sa han, - du fortjener alt som er godt i livet.  
\- Men Even ... Det er noe jeg må som du ikke kan gjøre for meg.  
Even så på ham. - Hva da?  
Isak sukket tungt. - Før eller senere må jeg gifte meg og skaffe gården en arving.  
Da grep Even ham rundt armene og ristet ham. - Har du ikke hørt hva jeg har sagt? Det er du som eier gården nå! Du kan gjøre med den hva du vil!  
\- Ja - men jeg vil ikke la den gå ut av slekta!

Even reiste seg sakte. Han stilte seg ved vinduet og så ut. En flue surret i vinduskarmen, og han åpnet vinduet og slapp den ut. - Det er fint her. Du har en vakker gård og jeg skjønner godt at du vil la den gå videre. Men akkurat nå vil jeg helst gå og legge meg.  
Isak kom seg på beina bak ham. Straks kjente Even armene hans rundt livet. - Jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal gjøre, mumlet han.  
\- Ikke tenk på det nå, ba Even. De så på hverandre i det myke augustmørket.  
\- Jonas sa at han hadde med seg noe til meg, sa Isak plutselig, - og så lo han, som om det var noe hemmelig eller forbudt.  
\- Ikke vet jeg. Brennevin, kanskje? Det er jo forbudt. 

\-----------------------

Lørdag ettermiddag gjorde alle på gården seg istand til å gå på dans. Alle utenom Kristina. - Bare gå, sa hun svett, - jeg må gjøre ferdig det jeg holder på med.  
Ei ku hadde brukket beinet så de hadde måttet slakte den, og nå drev Kristina på og gjorde istand mat for mange uker. Mari hadde hjulpet henne hele dagen, men etter som timene gikk og karene vasket seg og dro på seg penskjorta og pusset skoene sine, ble Mari mer og mer rastløs inntil Kristina ba henne om å bli med dem. Det var ikke mer igjen enn hun rådde med selv. - Gud hjelpe meg så deilig det skal bli å bli kvitt dere en stund, ertet hun. 

Isak var nervøs da de kom fram til danseplattingen. Folk ville reagere. Hva kom de til å si? Arvingen til Bjønnes kom sammen med en mann - en pasient fra asylet? Kom de til å stirre og hviske? Han var forberedt på det og stålsatte seg.  
En kar med trekkspill og en med fele stod for musikken, og ei kone solgte kaffe. Magnus var snar til å kjøpe en kopp. Isak så at den var bare drøyt halvfull, og så spørrende på Magnus. Men da Magnus fant fram lommelerken og fylte opp koppen, skjønte Isak systemet. Nå hørte han kona også spørre kundene: - Skal du ha kaffe, eller skal du ha bare kaffe?  
Bare kaffe var bare kaffe. Kaffe var en drøyt halvfull kopp, beregnet på å sprites opp. Han så seg rundt. Nesten alle kjøpte kaffe, det var bare Even og han som kjøpte bare kaffe. Han hadde ikke lyst til å miste kontrollen. 

Plutselig kjente han et klapp på skulderen. - Det var det jeg visste, at jeg kom til å finne dere her!  
Jonas flirende ansikt fikk Isak til å smile, og Even hilste varmt på den mørke gutten som så tydelig aksepterte at han og Isak faktisk var kjærester. Det skulle jo ikke stemme, det var jo ingen andre som ...  
Andre enn de Jonas hadde fortalt om. Og de han hadde lest om i skandalespaltene i avisene. Det ble ikke sagt høyt, annet enn at de var «sånn». Jonas lente baken mot rekkverket rundt danseplattingen og så på alle som var kommet. Han smilte og nikket til de fleste, som smilte og nikket tilbake. Mange kom bort og slo av noen ord, og hver gang var Isak like redd. Hva kom de til å si? Men Jonas stod der så trygg, og så ut som om det var en helt hverdagslig sak at den gamle bestekameraten hans var «sånn». Noen stirret på Even, noen stirret på dem alle tre, og det var tydelig at mange fikk mye å tenke på. Jonas fortalte anekdoter fra sjølivet om og om igjen, og nøt visst å gjøre det. 

Der kom Magnus bort også. Han hadde armen rundt en nærmest eterisk, lys jente med enorme blå øyne. Hun hadde en kjole som var like blå som øynene, og langt, løst, krøllete hår. Jo, tenkte Isak, det der er Magnus' type.  
Nå stirret hun på Isak med de store blå, og han kjente seg litt uvel ved blikket hennes. - Er du Isak Bjønnes?  
\- Det stemmer, sa han og rakte fram hånden. Jenta nølte lenge før hun grep den og holdt den et brøkdels sekund. Veldig diskret tørket hun hånden på kjolen. Hva var dette?  
\- Magnus?  
Drengen gliste. - Dette er Alvilde. Vi skal gifte oss til våren.  
Alvilde så på ham. - Jeg har ikke sagt ja.  
Han kysset henne fort på kinnet. - Du har ikke sagt nei heller.  
Både Isak og Even så hvordan hun dro Magnus med seg noen meter lenger unna, og det var ikke vanskelig å oppfatte den rasende hviskingen hennes: - Hvis vi gifter oss så skal vi i hvert fall ikke bo på Bjønnes! Far sier at selve synda bor der!


	11. Kjærlighetens høysang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Livreddare som fant noe av det vakreste i den store svarte boken - et utdrag av Paulus´ brev til korinterne. Men Isak tror nok mer på Darwin her også.

Isak kjente hvordan blodet gikk til hodet på ham - alt ble rødt og hett, og han knyttet nevene. En hånd la seg på skulderen hans bakfra, og stemmen til Jonas sa noe om å ta det med ro. Ta det med ro! Han kunne ikke ta det med ro, når det var helt tydelig at forholdet hans til Even var kommet ut på bygda!   
\- Det er ikke mer synd på Bjønnes enn andre steder, hevdet Magnus og holdt Alvilde rundt armene.   
\- Slipp meg, din grobian!  
\- Si meg først hva faren din sier en gang til, og hvor han har det fra.  
Alvilde freste og ville løs, men Magnus var sterkere. - Det er da noe alle vet, sa hun, - at Isak Bjønnes er helt unaturlig!

Isak forsøkte å beherske seg, men det var ikke lett. Og nå kom det i hvert fall ut på bygda. Omtrent alle som kunne kom på lørdagsdansen, og der ble alskens hemmeligheter delt og sendt videre.   
\- Og det er syndig! nesten ropte Alvilde. - Det står i Bibelen!

Folk rundt dem begynte å mumle. Noen ga Alvilde medhold - jo, det stod jo at menn ikke skulle ligge med menn, det gjorde det. Det summet av forvirring og usikkerhet, og musikken hadde stanset.   
\- Har dere glemt det dere lærte av presten om kjærlighet, spurte Isak, men stemmen bar så dårlig. Den ene etter den andre snudde seg fra ham, og en spyttklyse havnet ved føttene hans. Da, bak seg, hørte han en mørk, velkjent stemme. Even snakket ikke spesielt høyt, men han kunne modulere stemmen så den bar langt og ble hørt av mange.   
\- Om jeg taler med menneskers og englers tunger, men ikke har kjærlighet, da er jeg bare drønnende malm eller en klingende bjelle. 

Han gjorde en kort pause, og fortsatte: - Om jeg gir alt jeg eier til brød for de fattige, ja, om jeg gir meg selv til å brennes, men ikke har kjærlighet, da har jeg ingen ting vunnet. Kjærligheten er tålmodig, kjærligheten er velvillig, den misunner ikke, skryter ikke, er ikke hovmodig.   
Kjærligheten krenker ikke, søker ikke sitt eget, er ikke oppfarende og gjemmer ikke på det onde.   
Den gleder seg ikke over urett, men har sin glede i sannheten. Kjærligheten utholder alt, tror alt, håper alt, tåler alt. 

Han tok nok en liten pause. Alle var blitt stille, og alles blikk hvilte på ham. Et øyeblikk kom han ut av det, før han fortsatte, sakte og tydelig: - Da jeg var barn, talte jeg som et barn, tenkte jeg som et barn, forsto jeg som et barn. Men da jeg ble voksen, la jeg av det barnslige. Nå ser vi i et speil, i en gåte, da skal vi se ansikt til ansikt. Nå forstår jeg stykkevis, da skal jeg erkjenne fullt ut, slik Gud kjenner meg fullt ut.   
Stemmen hans ble full av jubel, og menneskene rundt ham så hvordan hele skikkelsen hans skinte av glede når han så inn i Isaks øyne. - Så blir de stående, disse tre: tro, håp og kjærlighet. Men størst blant dem er kjærligheten. 

Even så på hver enkelt. - Ja, jeg har lest Bibelen. To ganger faktisk. Det står mye forferdelig der, men mye vakkert også, om kjærlighet.   
Han trakk pusten. - Kjærlighet er ikke synd. Det er menneskenes tanker om - om - andre menneskers kjærlighet som er synd! Det å tro at noe er bare hvitt og noe er bare svart, det er en synd! Og tror dere meg ikke, så spør presten!   
Han svelget. Det var vanskelig å bevare roen, det dirret inni ham og han kjente den dirringen og var redd for den. Snart kom mørket til å velle opp og sluke ham, og han ble redd, men likevel stod han der, høy og smal, og viste et mot større enn Isak hadde trodd var mulig. 

Isak fikk ikke fram et ord. Det svulmet i ham av stolthet. Han så på Even som virket høyere enn vanlig - håret hans bølget i vinden, og blikket var intenst og blått. Men mens han stod og så ham inn i øynene, kunne han se hvordan de skyet over - det blå mistet litt av fargen sin.   
\- Kom, vi går, sa Jonas ved siden av dem. - Jeg gidder ikke være her lenger. 

De tre unge mennene gikk hjemover. Ingen av dem snudde seg et sekund, men snart hørte de forte, løpende skritt og snufsing. - Vent på meg da, snufset Mari, - jeg blir med hjem, det er så ekkelt å gå alene i mørket.   
Jonas sakket bakut og lot henne nå ham igjen. Han sendte henne et smil og grep albuen hennes, og gikk arm i arm med henne to meter bak Isak og Even som gikk så tett inntil hverandre som mulig uten å leie hverandre.   
\- Du Jonas? Det var innmari fint det som Even sa.   
\- Ja, det var det. Modig var det også.  
Han rettet litt på hatten før han stoppet og undersøkte alle lommene sine. - Den skulle da være --- nei, ikke der --- her da kanskje, jeg vet at den var der ...   
Mari så nysgjerrig på ham. Plutselig trakk han noe lite fram fra innerlommen og rakte henne. Det var en bitteliten pakke i rosa silkepapir. - Vær så god.   
\- Åh! Men du skulle ikke --  
\- Åjoda. Det skulle jeg, og det vet du. Jeg lovte deg jo det. Åpne da!

Mari viklet ut papiret, og inni fant hun en vakker brystnål formet som en seilskute med fargede master og seil. - Åh --- så nydelig!  
\- Like nydelig som deg, sa Jonas lavt. - Jeg tenkte du kunne sette den på finkjolen. Hvis du synes den er fin nok da. Det er bare sølv.   
Hun smilte og studerte nålen. Den var virkelig fin, og hun lette etter en passende plass å feste den. Jonas satte pekefingeren på et punkt. - Her kanskje?  
\- Bare sølv, du liksom, sa Mari og rødmet. Heldigvis syntes det ikke så godt i mørket. Han hjalp henne å feste den, og så på henne. - Du er ikke så pen som jeg husket.   
Lyset i Maris øyne sluknet brått og hun så ned.   
\- Du er mye penere.  
Jonas la to fingre under haken hennes og fikk henne til å løfte hodet. Så kysset han henne mykt. 

\---------------------

 

Isak var redd. Han hadde aldri sett Even sånn. Han hadde fått ham med seg hjem og inn på soverommet etter faren. Jentene hadde skurt og skrubbet og vasket der, fjernet alle minner etter Valter Bjønnes og skaffet helt nytt av både sengetøy og gardiner. De var gule, som gardinene på kjøkkenet. Nå var det Isaks og Evens klær som hang i klesskapet, det var Isaks skolebøker som lå på skrivebordet, og Isaks barbersaker som stod på kommoden - sammen med Evens. Men barberremmen hadde Even tatt og kastet i ovnen. Isak skulle ikke minnes på den ydmykelsen mer. 

Even lå helt stille, sammenkrøpet med armene rundt knærne, og kjente mørket komme drønnende ned rundt ham og kvele ham. Han flyttet armene og holdt dem rundt hodet - prøvde å lindre smertene ved å stenge all lyd ute. Umulig. Det var som om noen holdt den dypeste tonen på et orgel nede, rett ved siden av ham, som en lyd han kunne føle i hele kroppen. Madrassen lå ikke rolig under ham, noen dro i ham, han ville si nei, ikke gjør det, la meg være, men alt som kom ut var et hest skrik.   
\- Even - det er bare meg!   
Isak fikk av ham skoene, men der stoppet det. Even lå i fosterstilling og Isak greide ikke få kontakt med ham. Så han gjorde det eneste han kom på: Kledde av seg og la seg i sengen ved siden av ham. Da han la armene rundt Even, var det som om Even myknet litt, og Isak benyttet anledningen til å få av ham bukser og jakke. - Det er bare meg. Jeg er her. Jeg går ikke fra deg.   
\- Det burde du, hvisket Even. - Du er altfor god for meg.  
Så krøp han enda mer sammen og lukket øynene. Isak lot ham sove. 

I tre lange dager sov han. Han fikk knapt i seg drikke, og mat nyttet ikke å by ham - han bare sovnet. Isak var hos ham hele tiden, han leste skolebøkene sine enda en gang. To dager til eksamen. Kunne han gå fra Even? Burde han gå fra ham? Hvor lenge kom Even til å sove sånn? Han hadde utvekslet flere brev med Evens mor, og fått vite nesten mer enn han ville. Jo, bare la ham sove, hadde moren hans sagt, og det samme sa legen ved asylet. La ham sove det av seg.   
Nå rørte han på seg og mumlet noe. - Hva sa du?  
\- Bare vil ikke at du skal ligge her og være lei deg.  
\- Jeg er ikke lei meg.  
Even snudde på hodet og så på ham. Øynene hans var matte og leppene tørre. Håret hans var glansløst, og bevegelsene slitne og langsomme, som hos et gammelt menneske. - Du får det bedre uten meg.   
Isak visste ikke hva han skulle si. Han kunne ikke bli sint på Even, ikke så lenge han var sånn som nå. - Det vet ikke du noe om, sa han til slutt.   
\- Jeg tror jeg drar tilbake til asylet, sa Even sakte. - Jeg er ingenting for deg. Du hørte jo det på dansen. 

Isak la armene rundt kjæresten sin og rusket litt i ham. - Du er alt for meg! Jeg vil ha deg her!  
Even lot ham gjøre det. Han ville aldri greie å forklare om mørket inni ham - de mørke tankene som sa at han var ingenting verdt, at han ikke var verdt å elske, og spesielt ikke av en sånn som Isak som kunne få hvem han ville. Verden ville vært et bedre sted uten meg, tenkte han. Jeg duger ikke til noe, er bare til bry.   
\- Tenk at du husker så mye fra Bibelen, sa Isak. - Det gjør ikke jeg.   
\- Har lest den to ganger.   
\- Det var så fint, det du sa. Alle hørte på deg.  
\- Det burde de ikke. Jeg er ikke noen prest.   
Isak lå stille en stund. - Om to dager har jeg eksamen på landbruksskolen. Jeg har lest og lest. Men jeg tror jeg bør være her. Jeg kan ta eksamen til våren isteden.   
Even trakk pusten og så litt mer ut som seg selv. - Klart du skal ta eksamen. Jeg skal ikke gjøre noe du ikke vil, sa han, og det var litt mer kraft i stemmen hans.   
\- Sikker?  
\- Helt sikker.  
\- Jeg kommer til å være borte hele dagen.   
\- Det går bra. Jeg skal være her.   
\- Lover du?  
Han tegnet et kors over halsen med fingeren. - Kors på halsen.   
\- Er du sulten? Det må du være.  
\- Mer tørst.

Isak smilte, spratt opp og kom tilbake noen minutter senere med et brett fullt av godsaker - melk, brød, pølse, ost. De spiste sammen, og Isak visste at Even var over det verste nå. Men han ville måtte lære seg å leve med sånne episoder, hvis han ville leve sammen med Even. Av og til høyt oppe, høyere enn himmelen, hektisk, umulig å få til å høre på fornuft der han levde i sin egen verden.   
\- Jeg har en gave til deg, sa Isak. Han åpnet det lille skapet i nattbordet og fant en stor, flat pakke. - Vær så god.   
Even pakket opp. Han hadde allerede gjettet hva den inneholdt, og smilte ordentlig da han pakket ut tre grønne skrivebøker og et skrin fullt av blyanter og andre tegnesaker. - Takk, sa han og mente det. Fort bladde han opp i den øverste boka, fant en blyant og begynte å tegne. Alt hodet hans var fullt av fant veien ned gjennom armen til hånden, videre til blyanten og ned på det hvite papiret som ble svartere og svartere. Isak så på ham en stund og innså at dette måtte Even gjøre alene. Han kysset ham mykt og tok med brettet ut. 

Tidlig om morgenen eksamensdagen var Isak så nervøs at han knapt greide å spise frokost. Han svarte i hytt og vær når noen spurte ham om noe. Even var stått opp, han kjente seg omtrent som før, bare svakere. Magnus tok ham med seg ut da Isak hadde dratt. - Vi får vel greie arbeidet selv i dag, sa han bare og lot Even bære kjøkkenved inn til Kristina, som smilte og takket. - Jeg skal lage kjøttkaker, sa hun. - Det er det beste Isak vet.   
\- Han fortjener det. Jeg tror han er det snilleste mennesket jeg har møtt.  
Kristina så på ham. - Han er det. Og han fortjener all den lykken han kan få. Jeg har skjønt at du gjør ham lykkelig, og da er jeg det også.  
Even så på henne. Hendene hennes skalv litt da hun fant et stort steintøysfat, og hun skjulte et snufs med en kremting. Noe brast inni henne og hun lente begge hender mot benken i fortvilelse. Even hadde skjønt det lenge - for dum var han ikke - at Kristina slet med en håpløs kjærlighet. Sakte la han en hånd på skulderen hennes. Hun snudde seg og så på ham, og greide ikke hindre en tåre i å renne nedover kinnet. Forsiktig strøk han den vekk. - Kristina, du er enda snillere enn Isak, sa han lavt. - For du er glad i ham og likevel lar du ham gå.   
\- Har jeg noe valg?  
Han trakk henne inntil seg. - Det er Isak som må velge. Ingen andre kan velge for ham.   
\- Ja ... Stemmen hennes skalv. - Han må det. Og det er ikke alltid så lett for meg å se dere to sammen.   
Even nikket litt, men sa ingenting, for det var ingenting å si.


	12. Fullmånenatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunatic .... Luna på latin betyr måne. Månesyk. Og fullmånen kan få noen hver til å gjøre ting de ellers aldri ville gjort.

Det var gått bygda rundt, at Isak Bjønnes ikke var som andre menn. Kristina hadde hørt konene sist hun var på butikken, hvordan de hvisket seg imellom. Hun likte ikke sladringen deres.   
\- Han er ikke annerledes enn han var før, sa hun rolig. - Han er en dyktig bonde og en god mann.   
\- Mann ... Konene fnyste. - Mann, du liksom. Kvinnemann! Kvinnehater! Det er det sånne som han er! Unaturlig!   
Hun sukket og fikk varene sine. - Som sagt, han er ikke blitt noen annen, han er bare seg selv. Dere kjenner ham jo. Du, Eva, du gikk vel i klassen hans på skolen?  
Eva nikket og tenkte seg om. - Det er jo sant, det du sier. Han har vel alltid vært sånn, tror jeg. Han lekte vel mer med oss jentene enn med gutta. Jeg husker at han kom med blomster til frøken en gang. Ingen av de andre guttene gjorde sånt. Han var liksom litt .... jentete. Men sterk, like sterk som de andre guttene.   
Alle kvinnene i butikken så på henne. - Jeg falt og slo meg en gang, og kunne ikke stå på beinet. Da bar han meg hjem i armene sine. Moren min var så imponert over at han greide å bære meg så langt. Alle likte ham, for han var så snill. Det burde ikke være noe annerledes nå.   
Konene mumlet litt seg imellom, men tonen var spakere. Jo, han var jo den samme personen, han var jo det .... selv om han var - sånn.   
Eva var kommet på besøk til dem et par dager senere sammen med mannen sin, Christopher, og de hadde hatt en munter stund sammen. Isak var ferdig med eksamen og ventet bare på sensuren. Det var godt å ha venner. 

\---------------

 

De andre i huset var borte, de var bedt i selskap hos Jonas. Kristina hadde også vært bedt, men unnskyldte seg med en god del arbeid hun ville ha gjort. I virkeligheten gledet hun seg til å være alene, for det var hun sjelden ellers. Hun gjorde ferdig det hun holdt på med, og kjente seg svett og skitten av det tunge arbeidet. Kvelden var så mild og myk, og solen var ikke gått ned ennå. Hun visste at hun kom til å være alene i flere timer ennå og smilte for seg selv. Herregud, så deilig det var! Alltid ellers hadde hun ansvaret for husholdning og folk og fe - nå hadde hun flere timer bare for seg selv. Vidunderlig. Så så hun nedover seg selv. Det store forkledet hadde tatt av for det verste, men hun var visst like skitten som hun følte seg. 

Skogen var ikke hennes på den måten som den var Isaks og Evens, men hun hadde da sine steder der, hun også. Nå fant hun fram rene klær, såpe, håndklær og noen andre ting, og gikk oppover yndlingsstien sin. Den fulgte et lite bekkefar som sprang ut fra en kilde lenger oppe i skogen. På et punkt hadde naturen selv formet et lite badekar med en liten foss i det øverste hjørnet. Hun hadde vært her mange ganger, men aldri truffet noen her - unntatt Isak som også likte seg her. Det var han som hadde vist henne stedet og fortalt henne hvor deilig det var å bade der. En gang hadde hun truffet på ham mens han stod naken, innsmurt med såpe, innunder det lille fossefallet i hjørnet. Han hadde ikke sett henne, det visste hun, men hun kom aldri til å glemme synet av den unge, slanke, men likevel senesterke kroppen hans. Hun hadde rødmet og skyndet seg vekk. Men nå var hun alene og nøt det. 

Hun sparket av seg skoene og rullet ned strømpene, og satte nakne føtter ned i myk mose. Vidunderlig. Fort fikk hun av seg resten og skyndte seg ut i naturens eget lille badekar. Vannet var isende kaldt, det sved rundt leggene, og hun måtte tvinge seg til å stå lenge nok under vannfallet til å få gjennomvætet håret. Huden nuppet seg, brystvortene strittet og strammet, og med et grøss kom hun seg opp på mosen. Der såpet hun seg grundig inn, gned og skrubbet med kluten, og ga håret en omgang med den samme såpen. Så var det uti vannet en gang til, men denne gangen kjentes det et hakk varmere, merkelig nok. Hun tvang seg til å stå rolig og få skylt håret skikkelig, før kulden ble for smertefull. Fort kom hun seg opp og fant håndkledet, og gned huden tørr og gloende varm. Herregud, så deilig. At hun ikke gjorde dette oftere! Hjemme på gården var det bare vaskefatet som ble brukt. Hun ble jo ren da også, men det var noe annet å få hele kroppen under vann. Hun slapp håndkledet på bakken, og trakk på seg en ren serk. Med kammen i hånden satte hun seg på en stein og begynte å gre det lange, tykke håret. 

Hun nynnet litt for seg selv, og la ikke merke til at det knaket i en kvist.   
\- Huldra!  
En fremmed stemme ropte rett bak henne og hun snudde seg skremt. Det stod en mann der, en hun ikke kjente. - Jommen tror jeg ikke jeg ser selveste huldra.

Hun nappet til seg håndkleet og dekket seg til så godt hun kunne med det. - Jeg er ikke noen hulder, sa hun forsiktig, for hvis hun rørte for mye på seg ville han se altfor mye av henne. Derfor satt hun ganske stille. Mannen kom helt bort til henne og tok en lokk av håret hennes i hånden. - Åjo, sa han, ei vakker jente som sitter sånn og grer håret sitt og frister meg, må være en hulder, sa han lavere. - Er du farlig?  
\- Nei, sa Kristina som sant var. - Er du farlig, da?  
Han så på henne. - Kanskje. Men bare hvis du vil jeg skal være det. Får jeg sette meg?

Kristina visste hun burde vært redd, at hun burde be ham forsvinne. Men han virket sympatisk nok, med solbleket hår og brunbrent ansikt. Han så ut til å være litt eldre enn henne, og bar på en tung ryggsekk. Støvlene hans bar preg av at han hadde gått langt med dem, og han hadde nok ikke barbert seg på et par dager. Nå tok han av seg sekken og satte seg på bakken i en eneste bevegelse. Så så han på henne igjen, og smilte. - Vil du ha en dram? spurte han og holdt fram en lerke.   
Farlig, farlig, sang det inni henne. Hun grep lerken før hun tenkte seg om, og drakk en stor slurk. Han smilte igjen, bredere denne gangen, og plutselig så hun det - han lignet litt på Isak når han smilte. Øynene hans var brune som hennes egne, det så hun da han satte seg litt nærmere. Farlig, sang det igjen. Hjertet slo fortere. Hvis han gjør noe nå så kan jeg ikke hindre det. Jeg kan ikke reise meg, jeg har jo ikke bukser på en gang, fòr det gjennom henne.   
Han bød henne lerken igjen og skjøv unna alt. Hva har jeg egentlig fått ut av livet? Et arbeid å skjøtte? En seng og noen klær i en kommode? Men jeg har aldri, aldri vært så nær noen mann. Aldri.   
Hun så på ham igjen, og nok en gang smilte han. Munnvikene hans krøllet seg oppover, sånn som Isaks gjorde. Herregud.  
\- Herregud, hvisket hun og tok enda en slurk.   
Han lo. - Å nei, den karen er jeg nok ikke, sa han. - Jeg er vel nærmere han andre, svartere fyren, særlig når det gjelder jenter.   
Så kysset han henne. 

Kristina var blitt kysset før, av keitete unggutter på dans og andre tilstelninger. Hun hadde flørtet og lekt, men aldri, aldri vært så nær en mann som nå. Og dette var en ordentlig, voksen mann som visste hva han gjorde. Munnen hans var myk mot hennes, den gled langs halsen hennes, kjærtegnet hele ansiktet hennes og var så myk, så intens, så deilig. Han luktet godt av skog og frisk luft. Ville hun gå? Ville hun det? Hun burde det. Hun burde skrike. Hun burde be ham la henne være. 

Hun ville ikke be ham gå. Hun burde det, men ville det ikke. Hun burde ikke ville ha en mann hun ikke engang visste hva het. Det spilte ingen rolle. Hjertet hans banket mot hennes nå. Hun la hånden mot ryggen hans og kjente hvor varm han var - hun skjøv skjorten hans lenger opp -- ville se, ville vite. Brystet hans var dekket av glatt, bløtt hår og hun nøt det. Hun trakk pusten og visste at nå - nå skjedde det, det hun hittil bare hadde hørt om, og hun var klar - han gjorde henne klar med kyss og hender og kropp. Nølende rakte hun hånden mot skrittet hans, hun ville vite, ville se, og han viste henne. Han viste henne alt, lot henne oppleve alt, der på den myke mosen i skogen. Hun ynket seg litt da det var for sent, og han flettet begge henders fingre sammen med hennes, og så henne inn i øynene hele tiden. 

Det ble så mørkt som det kan bli en augustnatt i skogen. Den hvite serken hennes lyste hvitere enn huden hennes, og han holdt henne tett inntil seg etterpå. Så smilte han litt og pekte opp på månen. - Fullmåne, hvisket han. - Min egen fullmånehulder.   
De ble liggende tett sammen til det lysnet. Han lærte henne om gleden ved elskov og hun tok imot all kunnskapen hans uten andre tanker. Hun ville ikke vite navnet hans, hun ville ha denne natten. Om hun var fullmånehulderen hans, så fikk hun være det.   
Da solen rant reiste de seg og kledde på seg. Et lite stykke tok de følge, til de kunne se gården. - Jeg skal ned her, sa hun lavt, og han nikket. - Jeg skal til Sverige, jeg har fått arbeid der.   
Hjertet sank i henne. Hun hadde trodd ... men ikke håpet. - Men om et år kommer jeg tilbake.   
Han så lenge på henne. - Vi møtes igjen om et år, ved fullmåne i august om et år, ved huldersteinen. Hvis du vil.   
\- Jeg vil, sa hun lavt og så ham gå med lange steg videre den opptråkkede stien som endte ved jernbanestasjonen. Hun var hans fullmånehulder. Det eneste hun hadde etter ham var en ring han hadde flettet av gresstrå og satt på fingeren hennes. 

Hun visste ikke at hun gråt før hun var kommet seg inn på rommet sitt. Men hvorfor gråte? Denne natten skulle ikke glemmes. Den var hennes, bare hennes, og ingen skulle få vite noe om den. Ingen. Aldri. Men hun skulle se ham igjen om et år. Det var nok for henne. Hun tok av seg den lille ringen av flettet gras og gjemte den innerst i skuffen i kommoden. 

Speilet viste henne en annen Kristina enn hun som hadde gått opp i skogen. Hun var forandret, men på hvilken måte kunne hun ikke si. Håret hennes hang løst. Det var blitt fullt av blader og mose, og hun gredde det og satte det opp i den vanlige knuten, og var den vanlige, litt kjedelige Kristina igjen. Fort fikk hun på seg hverdagsklær og startet dagen uten å ha sovet et sekund. Det gjorde ingenting. Hun kjente seg ikke trøtt. 

\----------------------

 

Isak satt ved bordenden nå som han var bonden selv, og ved den høyre siden hans satt Even. Kristina sjenket dem kaffe. Det var ikke vondt å se på dem lenger. Tvert om. Den store kjærligheten hun hadde til Isak var der, den ville nok ikke forsvinne så fort, men det var plutselig blitt så mye lettere å holde ut synet av de to sammen. 

Da postmannen kom med brev til Isak noen uker senere, gikk hun ned til ham med det selv. Han gikk langs åkerkanten og undersøkte hvordan det var med poteter og grønnsaker. Da han rettet ryggen stod Kristina der og viftet med en stor, gul konvolutt. Hånden hans skalv litt da han tok imot den, åpnet den og fikk lest de to arkene som lå inni. På det ene stod karakterene han hadde fått. Det andre arket var et diplom. - Jeg greide det, fikk han fram. - Jeg greide det! Se!  
Han viste henne begge deler. Det lyse hodet til Even dukket fram fra skrenten ved bekken. I den ene hånden hadde han en fin, moderne fiskestang, i den andre hadde han fire pene ørreter tredd på en kvist. Nå kom han bort til dem, stolt over fisken han hadde fått og nysgjerrig på hva Isak bar seg sånn for. Isak kastet seg rundt halsen på ham. - Jeg greide det! Jeg er agronom! Se på karakterene mine!  
\- Hold arket stille da, lo Even. Kristina måtte holde det, og Even smilte bredt. - Du er jo intelligent, Isak! Gratulerer.   
Kristina fikk ta med seg fisken opp, og Isak dro opp noen ris med ferske, blå poteter. - De er små, men gode. En mengde ørsmå gulrøtter tok han også med, de måtte tynnes ut uansett.   
\- Fersk ørret med nypoteter og smør, sa han. - Jeg vil også ha en sånn fiskestang!   
\- Jeg skal kjøpe en til deg, smilte Even.   
De kom opp på kjøkkenet. På benken lå ørretene på en gammel avis. Ved siden av lå den store kniven Kristina alltid brukte til sånt, men selv var hun ikke å se. Mari kom inn med to tunge vannbøtter. - Fælt så ofte Kristina flyr på do for tiden, sa hun. - Jeg tror ikke hun er bra.   
Hun så på fisken og sukket. - Jeg skal ta meg av den, så kan Kristina få hvile litt.   
Fort og effektivt renset hun den. - Hadde jeg ikke visst bedre, ville jeg trodd hun skulle ha en unge.


	13. Høst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er blitt oktober. All grøde høstes inn. Jorda svulmer. Og snart skal en til også svulme. Men det er det bare en som vet om, og hun sladrer ikke.

\- Kristina syk? sa Isak vantro. - Hun er aldri syk!  
\- Alle kan bli syke iblant, og det hadde vært fint om dere mannfolk kunne få det inn i de tjukke treskallene deres, sa Mari hardt. Hun stelte istand middagsmaten like flinkt som Kristina noen gang gjorde, og fikk fortjent ros. Men maten smakte ikke så godt når de så på Kristinas uvant bleke ansikt. Hun spiste nok, men lot til å være i dype tanker. Isak prøvde å få henne til å fortelle, men Even holdt ham tilbake. 

Som vanlig gikk de inn på soverommet en stund etter middagen. Begge hadde vært oppe og i sving siden klokka fem, og var slitne. Det var mange timers arbeid igjen av dagen. Isak og Even kastet seg ned på den store senga. Even fant Isaks hånd og klemte den. - Mari har nok rett, Kristina ser ikke så frisk ut som vanlig. Vi får stelle pent med henne. Kanskje du kunne gi henne et par dager fri?  
Isak tenkte. Det var så uvant at Kristina ikke skulle være bra. Hun stelte jo med alt på hele gården, hun var uunnværlig! - Seriøst?   
\- Ja. Seriøst. Bare se på henne.   
\- Ja ... du har kanskje rett. Skal snakke med henne. Men du, den pakken fra Jonas, tok du vare på den?

Da de var i selskapet hos Jonas, hadde han flirende gitt Isak en pakke i brunt papir. - Denne viser du faen ikke til noen, sa han lavt og leende. - Tenkte på deg da jeg fant dette. Du kan bare lure på hvorfor. Men ...   
Han lot blikket gli mot Even. - Tror dere får dele.   
\- Hæ? kvekket Isak.   
\- Husk at jeg har kjent Isak i mange år, da. Av og til har jeg følelsen av at jeg kjenner ham bedre enn han kjenner seg selv.   
Jonas tok Even i hånden, og la venstre hånd oppå hendene deres. - Jeg er så glad for at dere to har funnet hverandre. Jeg skjønner det gikk kjapt. Pass på ham. Han fortjener lykke nå.  
\- Det er ikke vanskelig å love, sa Even lavt med den dype, varme stemmen sin. - Han passer på meg også, vet du.   
Jonas nikket og la armen fort rundt ham. - Du er en bra mann, Even. Isak har fortalt meg om problemene dine.

Sykdommen.

Depresjon.  
Mani.  
Homoseksualitet.

Even lukket øynene og svelget. - Jeg er ikke utskrevet fra Dikemark, sa han enda lavere. - Ikke ennå, i hvert fall. Men jeg lærer å hanskes med det.   
Jonas' mørke krøller hoppet og danset når han beveget hodet. - Skjønner, sa han. - Men ikke det med at du ---- liker menn?   
Blått blikk møtte brunt. - Nei. Jeg tror aldri det går over.  
\- Det tror ikke jeg heller. Tror du på skjebnen, Even? For det gjør jeg. Jeg tror det var meningen at du skulle komme hit og møte kameraten min. 

\--------------------

 

Even gliste og trakk fram den lille pakken. - Han var så hemmelighetsfull da han dyttet den i hånden min. Du hadde jo begge hender fulle av Eva!   
\- Eva, ja! Hun bor jo bare noen få kilometer unna, men likevel har jeg bare såvidt sett henne siden vi ble ferdig på skolen. Og så giftet hun seg jo og fikk barn.   
\- De fleste gjør jo det, sa Even og viklet papiret av pakken. Inni var det et slags fotoalbum, og nysgjerrig bladde han opp - og kjente haken falle ned på brystet.   
Isak var like nysgjerrig. - Få se da!  
Even snudde albumet mot ham og lot ham se, og Isaks øyne ble store og runde. - Hva i alle ....

Fotografiet var sepiabrunt og forestilte to nakne menn som lå tett omslynget på en stor divan. Bak divanen stod en stor palme i en potte, og teppet de lå på var dandert i myke bølger. Det var vakkert og provoserende på en gang. To nakne menn - på den måten! Ja, kunstnere laget malerier og skulpturer av nakne menn hele tiden, men på et fotografi? Og omslynget på den måten?   
Han bladde om. Mennene var de samme på det neste bildet, divanen og palmen også. De kysset hverandre som en kvinne og en mann ville gjort, hvis det hadde vært et vanlig bilde. Den ene mannen holdt hånden på baken til den andre og trakk rumpehalvdelene litt fra hverandre. 

Isak og Even sa ikke et ord mens de studerte bilde etter bilde i albumet de hadde fått. Dette måtte ha kostet Jonas mange penger og mange skitne tanker, skjønte Isak. 

Even pekte på et av bildene. - Hvordan får de til det der, hvisket han. Isak skjønte hva han mente. På bildet lå en av mennene med baken i været og armene framfor seg. Den andre mannen rettet en stor ståpikk mot den fristende baken, og på neste bilde kunne de tydelig se hvordan pikken hans var forsvunnet langt inn i mannen under ham.   
\- Aner ikke ....   
Isak var helt tørr i munnen, og pikken sprengte hardt mot innsiden av buksene. Han så på Even og skjønte at kjæresten hans hadde det på samme måte. - Inn der?? Det må da gjøre forbanna vondt?

\- Jeg har hørt om det, sa Even, - at noen gjør det, men seriøst?   
De så på hverandre. Plutselig fikk de det travelt - klærne forsvant, albumet havnet på gulvet og leppene deres var som limt til hverandre. Isak pustet tyngre, han klamret seg til Evens nakne, varme kropp og lot hånden gli nedover ham - helt ned, sånn som mannen på bildet hadde gjort. Fingrene hans gled nedover rumpesprekken, innover, kilende - og Even rykket til og småstønnet. - Forsiktig ... ellers kommer jeg!  
Isak var forsiktig og nysgjerrig på en gang. Han måtte se hva han gjorde. Pekefingeren mot det rynkede hullet presset forsiktig på, og han hørte Even stønne. - Ikke så hardt!  
\- Men ellers går det jo ikke.  
\- Kanskje ---  
Isak spyttet på fingeren og prøvde igjen. Denne gangen lirket han den en hel centimeter inn, og Even skalv. Det kom gloser fra ham som Isak aldri hadde hørt før, og hendene hans klamret seg til sengeteppet. En centimeter til, og Even bet hardt i putene - og kom med et halvkvalt brøl. 

Han brukte noen minutter på å komme til seg selv, og så på Isak. - Det der var --- ubeskrivelig. Hvorfor i helvete har vi ikke kommet på det selv? Isteden for bare runking og sånn?  
Isak lo med hvite tenner. - Du smaker ganske godt, da.   
\- Du også, når vi er inne på den saken.   
Even rynket pannen. - Det må være noe annet de gjør.   
Isak plukket opp albumet igjen og ble liggende på tvers over Even, som holdt ham fast. - Ligg akkurat sånn.   
\- Med baken i været?  
\- Jepp.  
Even var fingerferdig og omtenksom. I nattbordsskuffen, som han fint nådde med venstre hånd, hadde han en krukke vaselin. Den var ellers til å smøre såre, sprukne hender med, men nå la han en klatt mot Isaks rumpehull og gned det godt inn. Han hjalp til med fingrene, skjøv sakte og forsiktig på, og kjente kjæresten sprelle.   
\- Ligg stille!  
\- Kan ikke, peste Isak.   
\- Ligg stille, sa jeg!  
Isak prøvde. Even lot ham roe seg ned før han fortsatte. Etter et par minutter hadde han hele fingeren begravet i Isaks bak. Jamringen fra Isak tydet på at han likte behandlingen han fikk. Even manøvrerte ham ganske rolig til han lå på siden, fortsatt med fingeren hans i baken. Pikken hans strittet hardere enn Even hadde sett noen gang, og det var umulig å la være å kysse den. Han rakk ikke suge på den - Isak kom med det samme. - Fy flate ...

De så på hverandre. - Vi må få tak i mer vaselin.   
\- Eller olje.  
\- Vi har et helt liv å finne det ut på!   
De klamret seg til hverandre. - Et helt liv.   
Isak så på Even. - Det hender jeg blir redd - jeg har kjent deg så kort tid, og jeg elsker deg så høyt.   
\- Redd?  
\- Ja - fordi jeg føler det så sterkt. Hadde jeg kunnet så ville jeg giftet meg med deg.  
Even la seg ned på puten og strøk Isak over det gyldne håret. - Men det kan du ikke. Du må tenke på gården også.  
Isak sukket og så ned. - En ting er i hvert fall sikkert. Det blir ikke enkelt for en jente å være gift med en som meg. 

 

\----------------------

Ja, gården krevde det meste av det de hadde av krefter. Det var blitt tidlig i oktober, og Isak så på været mange ganger om dagen. De måtte få opp potetene før frosten kom. Åkrene var store, og han leide inn så mange hender som mulig - skoleunger som ville tjene noen kroner var aldri vonde å be. I tillegg var det høstpløying, alt skulle ettersees, alt skulle ordnes.   
Even kjørte potetopptakeren denne formiddagen, i ettermiddag skulle Magnus fortsette. Jorda veltet seg i fine render og potetene ble ristet opp av jorda, klare til å pelles opp av ivrige never. Isak hadde et annet ærend. Ikke likte han det og ikke hadde han tid til det, men når han så på Kristinas vanligvis så runde, blide ansikt og så at nå var det blitt blekt og smalt, da ville han skysse henne til doktoren.   
\- Det er ingenting, sa hun, - det går sikkert over snart. Jeg er bare litt sliten, det har vært så mye.  
\- Det er ikke mer i år enn i fjor?  
Hun svarte ikke, men fikk på seg den blå kåpa og en ukledelig liten hatt, og ble med. 

De sa ikke stort på veien. Da de var framme, var det som om Kristina var på nippet til å begynne å gråte, og det orket ikke Isak å se. Han pekte på doktorens skilt. - Jeg venter her, sa han. 

Hun var inne en god stund, og han fikk sett seg godt rundt i stasjonsbyen, for større var den ikke enn at man så mesteparten fra en benk omtrent i midten. Stasjonen var bak ham. Til venstre for ham lå den fine, hvite hotellbygningen. Foran seg hadde han gatene med butikker, og til høyre gikk veien opp til kirken. Han likte hjemstedet sitt og smilte til en bekjent som hilste fort med hatten og forsvant inn i banken. Der kom en kvinne, tydelig barntung, med hendene fulle av poser og pakker. Han reiste seg fra benken. - God dag, fru Karlsen, sa han, - sitt ned og hvil deg litt.   
\- Ser jeg ut som jeg trenger det?  
Fru Karlsen hadde vært barnepiken hans da han var liten, og hun var neppe mer enn tolv år eldre enn ham selv. Isak lo. - Ja, du ser ut til det.  
Hun satte seg forsiktig og pustet ut mens hun strøk seg over magen. - Det skal bli godt når denna her smetter ut, sa hun. - Da har jeg åtte stykker, og det får greie seg!  
\- ÅTTE??  
Hun så på ham. - Åtte barn, ja. Fem jenter og to gutter har jeg født, og jeg er temmelig sikker på at denne her blir en gutt også.   
Isak smilte til henne. - Du er flink med barn i hvert fall, det kan jeg underskrive på.  
Hun smilte tilbake. - Du får skaffe deg noen selv, du er gammel nok til det nå.   
\- Først får jeg vel finne meg en jente som vil ha meg, fleipet han.  
\- Det er neppe så vanskelig!  
Han så på henne - lenge. Hun så tilbake, og etter noen øyeblikk forandret uttrykket hennes seg og ble bekymret og engstelig på en gang. - Si meg, sa hun, - er det sant, det de sier?  
\- Om meg?  
\- Ja, om deg. At du ikke ... Stemmen hennes ble lav og hun rødmet, - at du ikke liker - eh ... kvinner ..?  
Så det var kommet hit også. Ja, noe annet kunne han vel ikke regnet med. Han satte seg ved siden av henne, lente albuene på knærne og tenkte seg om.   
\- Fru Karlsen. Jeg vet ikke hva du har hørt. Men jeg hater ikke kvinner. Jeg kjenner mange jenter og setter pris på hver enkelt.  
Han snudde på hodet. - Jeg er meg. Jeg er Isak Bjønnes, gutten du passet da jeg var liten. Du har vasket buksene mine, stelt med meg, passet meg da jeg var syk med meslinger.   
Hun nikket alvorlig. - Og stelt med sårene du fikk av faren din. Jeg vet om alle sammen. Du er deg. Men ... Jeg hadde ikke sett det komme, at den gutten jeg så vokse opp skulle bli - eh --- sånn.

De hadde ikke hatt særlig mye kontakt etter at hun sluttet å være barnepiken hans. Da var han blitt skolegutt og faren hadde ment at han ikke trengte barnepike lenger. Hun giftet seg og fikk en travel hverdag, og - de bare ble aldri til noe, de besøkene de hver gang de møttes lovte hverandre skulle bli noe av. 

\- Det var det ingen som så. Jeg så det ikke jeg heller før for noen måneder siden, sa han.   
\- Hva skjedde?  
Isak så på henne. - Jeg ble glad i en.   
Hun bare nikket. Så reiste hun seg, rettet ryggen og grep alle pakkene og posene sine igjen. - Ha det godt, Isak Bjønnes. Det unner jeg deg. Det er godt å ha en å være glad i. Neida, du skal ikke kjøre meg, jeg bor jo der borte!

Da hun var gått, kom Kristina ut fra doktoren. - Jeg må ha noe å drikke, sa hun. - Nå. Jeg er helt ---  
Hun så rett og slett desperat ut. - Vi kan gå på kroa, sa Isak.  
\- NEI! Ikke kroa! Bare ---- butikken, fikk hun fram. - Jeg vil hjem!  
Så fort han kunne handlet han litt mat de kunne dele, han kjente han var skrubbsulten selv. Deretter hjalp han henne opp og satte kursen hjemover.   
Kristina drakk opp hele flasken med melk, og bet tankefullt i et rundstykke.   
\- Hva sa doktoren? Du ser nesten verre ut nå enn da vi dro. Ga han deg ikke noe medisiner? Er det noe du har fått i deg?  
Hun kom med en merkelig snøftende lyd. - Noe jeg har fått i meg? Ja -- jo, på en måte.   
\- Er det smittsomt?  
Da lo hun høyt. - I visse kretser kan man nesten tro det, men nei. Du kan i hvert fall ikke få det.   
\- Åh?  
\- Kvinnfolkgreier, sa hun og så ham klappe munnen sammen. 

De kjørte et stykke til, og Isak merket at Kristina fortsatt var uvel. Et par ganger måtte han stoppe fordi hun ble dårlig, og han merket at hun tenkte. Hun var der, men likevel ikke.

Da de svingte ned gårdsveien kom det fra henne: - Vi må snakke sammen. Kanskje jeg kan hjelpe deg.   
Han så på henne. Hun satt og så nedover seg selv, og brått så han det: Hun strøk hånden over magen nøyaktig som fru Karlsen hadde gjort.   
Isak stoppet hesten halvveis opp mot gården. - Kristina, hva var det doktoren sa?  
Hun trakk pusten dypt. - Jeg trengte ikke gå til doktoren for å vite hva som feiler meg. For det vet jeg. Men han undersøkte meg likevel og sa at jeg er frisk.   
Hun så grundig på ham. - Hvis du ikke snart nå skjønner det selv, så kommer jeg til å slå et eller annet tungt i hodet på deg. Jeg skal ha barn. Og hvis du kjapper deg litt, så kan det bli ditt.


	14. Noen går sammen, noen går hver sin vei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det som må skje, det må skje. Konsekvensene kan bli store. Kan de bli for store? Kanskje. Kanskje er lykken ikke alltid der man tror? Kanskje gresset faktisk er grønnere et annet sted. Det som er viktig, er å gjøre det som er riktig. Men hvordan kan man vite hva som er riktig?

EVEN

 

Han hadde gjort nøyaktig det han sa han aldri skulle gjøre. Han hadde rømt. Nå satt han på det sene kveldstoget inn til Oslo. Det hadde tatt ham akkurat en halvtime å gå til stasjonen, og han hadde gått fort og den rakeste veien. Billettøren hadde nettopp sjekket billetten hans - en vei til Oslo - og Even lente hodet mot vinduet og lukket øynene. Dunk .... dunk ... dunk ....dunk ...

Isak hadde fortalt ham alt. De var nettopp gått til sengs, og pleide å prate noen minutter i fred da. Even lå på ryggen som han pleide, Isak la armen over brystet hans og hodet mot skulderen hans, og det var det tryggeste i hele verden - å kjenne Isaks hode akkurat der. Da kunne intet ondt nå ham, da holdt alle mørke tanker seg langt unna. - Jeg elsker deg, hadde han hvisket. Så tidde han litt, og fortsatte: - Kristina skal ha barn. Jeg ante det ikke. Hvis jeg gifter meg med henne ---  
Even svelget hardt. En tung, dyp tone som han kjente altfor godt, la seg nederst i mellomgulvet hans. - Ja, fikk han fram. - Det ville løse problemet for alle parter.  
\- Men Even, jeg ville jo gifte meg med deg!  
\- Det går ikke. To menn kan ikke gifte seg med hverandre. Du må gjøre det som er riktig. 

Begge tidde lenge.  
\- Jeg tror jeg drar hjem til mor og blir der en stund, sa Even lavt.  
Isak så på ham. - Nå?  
Evens blikk var så mørkeblått at det nesten var svart. - Å se deg ... gifte deg ... og vite at jeg aldri ...

\- Det er så mange hvis og dersom og sånn ... Isak klemte Even bedre inntil seg og la knapt merke til at Even ikke responderte som han pleide. - Kanskje hun ikke vil leve sammen med meg. Jeg kan ikke gi henne .... du vet.  
\- Du vil ikke, mener du. For du kan.  
Isak sa ikke mer. Det var ingenting å si. 

\----------------

Blikket ble så uklart. Det tok en stund før han skjønte at han gråt. Han hadde ikke lagt igjen noen lapp, bare reist seg fra sengen da Isak var sovnet, kledd på seg og gått. Hva annet kunne han gjøre? Even var overbevist om at Isak ville be ham være forlover, eller ha en annen viktig rolle i bryllupet - for bryllup ville det bli. Det var det eneste rette, det ville løse alles problemer på en elegant måte. Men ikke for ham.  
Han hadde bare ikke visst at det kom til å gjøre så vondt. Isak, Isak, Isak .... Isak med det gyldne håret og den vakre munnen som var så deilig å kysse. Isak med naken, varm hud mot hans egen. Isak som lekte og lo og gråt, og aldri var redd for å vise ham følelsene sine - enten det var sorg eller lykke. Nå var det over. 

Han gikk av toget og fant veien gjennom Oslos gater, til morens hus. Noen nøkkel hadde han ikke, så han brukte den tunge dørhammeren av messing, og banket på. Moren åpnet selv.  
\- Gutten min.  
Even så på henne. - Det er slutt, sa han hest. - Jeg greier ikke mer.  
Hun nærmest skjøv ham opp trappen, til det gamle gutteværelset. Der stod alt som det pleide - den enkle sengen av tre, med hakk i kanten etter tollekniven han fikk til jul da han var tolv. Bøkene hans i hyllen over senga. En blå lekebil stod på skrivebordet - det hadde den gjort så lenge han kunne huske. Og under sengeteppet, på puten, lå Teodor. Da gråt Even høyt, krabbet til køys og klamret seg til den slitte bamsen. De små svarte knappeøynene hadde sett mye lidelse, og den brune pelsen hadde tatt imot utallige tårer. Bestemoren hans hadde sydd den, og han elsket den fra første stund. Selv nå - når han gikk for å være voksen - var det å holde i den gamle lekebamsen den beste trøst han kunne få.  
Anette Bech-Næsheim bøyde seg over ham og kysset ham på kinnet. Den store, lille gutten hennes trengte hjelp og hun skulle gi ham det, så godt det var mulig. 

 

ISAK

 

Tidlig neste morgen ringte hun til Bjønnes gård. Isak tok telefonen selv.  
\- Det er Anette Bech-Næsheim, sa hun. - Jeg vil bare si fra at Even er hos meg. Han kom hit klokken ett i natt og nå sover han på det gamle værelset sitt.  
Isak snufset litt. - Vi har lett overalt etter ham. Jeg spurte på asylet om han var der, og de slo alarm. Det er vel best du vet om det.  
\- Takk. Even snakket hele tiden om at det er slutt. Jeg forstod ikke helt hva han mente, jeg skjønner bare at han trenger ro og fred. Han er langt nede, så langt nede som jeg ikke kan huske å ha sett ham.  
\- Nei, nei, nei ..... Isak stønnet for seg selv.  
\- Det er ikke sånn! Ja, det stemmer at jeg skal gifte meg, men det er ikke sånn som han tror! Det er en lang historie, det er noe jeg gjør fordi det er det rette, men det er ikke mitt barn.

Han merket selv at han bablet usammenhengende og trakk pusten. - Kan jeg få snakke med ham?  
\- Nei. Han sover og jeg vil la ham sove.  
\- Vær så snill. Når han våkner.  
Anette tidde litt. - Kanskje. Jeg skal si fra at jeg har snakket med deg. Takk for at du tok deg tid. Far vel.

Isak så desperat på telefonen da det lille klikket kom, men kunne ikke gjøre mer. Kristina gikk forbi ham der han stod i gangen, og så forundret på ham.  
\- Even er hos moren sin, sa han hest. Kristina pustet lettet ut. - Det var godt. Da vet vi i hvert fall hvor han er.  
\- Nei, sa Isak sakte. - Jeg vet ikke hvor han er. Kanskje han ikke vet det selv en gang. Men i hvert fall er det mørkt og forferdelig der.  
Da slo hun armene om ham. - Isak --- du kan ikke hjelpe ham nå. Jeg vet hvor gjerne du vil. Men han har gått helt frivillig.  
Han så på henne. - Han tror at jeg ikke vil ha ham, nå som jeg skal ---- med deg. 

Isak trakk pusten. - Vi to er nødt til å snakke sammen.  
Hun fulgte ham inn på kontoret. Det var blitt et lysere og penere rom etter at Isak overtok gården, men det var likevel strengt nok til å få ham til å virke mer autoritær enn han var. Men hun kjente ham.  
Nå så han ut av vinduet, så lenge at hun kremtet for å bryte stillheten.  
\- Den mannen ----  
\- Som jeg lå med?  
Isak nikket.  
Kristina smilte ømt ved minnet. - Jeg har ikke lyst til å fortelle om den natten. Det eneste som angår deg er at han faktisk ligner litt på deg. Noe med smilet og øynene. Og han var lyshåret. Litt bredere over skuldrene enn deg, og han var ingen dårlig mann.  
\- Hva het han?  
Kristina tidde, smilte bare. - Jeg vet ikke. Ville ikke vite det. Han vet ikke navnet mitt heller, men vi tok følge litt, og jeg pekte på Bjønnes og sa at der bor jeg. Han skulle til Sverige og søke arbeid.  
\- En anleggsslusk.  
\- Ja, kanskje det. Det spiller ingen rolle nå. 

Isak plukket på en flekk på buksene sine. - Du vet at det ikke er hans barn når vi blir gift?  
\- Hm?  
\- Pater est. Den mannen som en kvinne er gift med når hun får barn, er barnets far enten han er det eller ei.  
Kristina nikket. - Det er jo det jeg vil. Det blir ditt barn, arving til Bjønnes.  
\- Men ...  
Han så ut av vinduet igjen. - Jeg vil at vi skal ha hvert vårt rom.  
Hun så ned. Det hadde hun jo regnet med, men håpet hennes hadde vært noe annet. - Så ... da blir dette det eneste barnet jeg får.  
Isak nikket bare. Så lavt at hun knapt kunne høre det sa han: - Jeg tror ikke jeg ville greie det med noen annen enn Even.  
Kristina reiste seg. Knusktørt sa hun: - Nei, det blir vel som om jeg skulle dele seng med Mari eller Alvilde. Jeg tror forresten at du kanskje må se deg om etter en ny dreng snart. Magnus mener visst alvor med Alvilde, og Mari mener visst alvor med Jonas. Men nå skal jeg til fru Evensen og prøve kjolen min. Jeg nekter å gifte meg i svart, selv om det kanskje er mer passende.  
Hun smilte til ham. - Det viktigste for meg er at vi to er venner og kan leve sammen som det.  
Isak trakk pusten og reiste seg. - Du skal få den kjolen du ønsker deg. Verken du eller barnet skal mangle noe som helst, så sant jeg er istand til å skaffe det. 

Det var lyst for dem i kirken. Om tre uker skulle han stå brudgom. Han visste ikke om han gledet eller gruet seg. Det kjentes feil og riktig på en gang, men han syntes han ikke hadde noe valg. 

Han kjørte til kirken selv da dagen kom, med Kristina ved siden av seg. Både Magnus og Jonas hadde hjulpet til med tepper og feller, så hun ikke skulle fryse. Isak hadde gitt henne ny kåpe og nye sko i tillegg til kjolen, og i hånden holdt hun en enorm bukett som skjulte den runde magen hennes, med nelliker og høstblomster. Ned fra buketten hang to små myrtekranser i lange silkebånd, og myrt hadde hun i håret også. Slør nektet hun plent å ha, men Alvilde hadde stelt det lange, mørke håret hennes, satt det opp i en løs knute og pyntet det med blomster. De to var kommet godt overens, når bare Alvilde hadde innsett at Bjønnes ikke var den syndens bule hun hadde sett for seg.  
Isak var nervøs da han tok hånden til Kristina. - Nå skjer det, mumlet han og svelget. Han så på henne.  
Hun klappet ham på armen. - Jeg vet at dette ikke er det du helst vil, sa hun lavt. - Men jeg er glad og takknemlig for at du gjør det. Du er en snill og god mann, Isak, og jeg vil alltid være glad i deg.  
Han tørket vekk noe vått fra øynene. - Jeg er glad i deg også, Kristina, på min egen måte. Vi kommer til å få det godt sammen, selv om det blir annerledes enn ----

Noen minutter etter knelte de foran presten og svarte ja på det han spurte om. Nå var det for sent å angre. 

 

EVEN

Sakte kom han ut av det brølende, smertefulle mørket. Da han kom seg ned i stua ga moren ham et vakkert krystallglass med konjakk. Hun hadde et tilsvarende glass selv, og de satte seg foran den lille peisen. Den ble sjelden brukt, men det var høst og kaldt. Han var gått surr i dagene etter å ha ligget så lenge, men ett visste han: I dag giftet Isak og Kristina seg. Even skjøv den vonde, gnagende tanken hardt unna og tok en stor slurk av konjakken.  
\- Jeg vil reise bort, sa han så.  
Anette nikket. - Bare si hvor. Du vet vi har råd til det.  
Han tenkte. - Danmark, kanskje. Tyskland. Jeg vil ta med malersakene og finne en eller annen liten by, og bli der en stund.  
\- Hva med Firenze? Eller Roma?  
De snakket en stund om spennende reisemål, og Even smilte. - Det må være vakkert dit jeg drar. Fjell og vann og masse gammel historie.  
Hun lo. - Du snakker visst om Østerrike, sa hun mildt. - Der var jeg da jeg var så gammel som deg. Jeg bodde i en liten landsby ved foten av alpene, hos et ektepar med en datter på min egen alder. Du kan tro vi fant på mye rart. Jeg tror faktisk jeg har adressen hennes fortsatt. Hvis du vil, skriver jeg til henne og spør om du kan få bo der. 

To uker senere satt han på toget sørover. Han kjente seg bedre enn på lenge. Legen ved asylet var kommet på besøk og gitt ham klarsignal til å reise. Han mente at Even sikkert hadde godt av luftforandring. Reisen var mer komfortabel enn han hadde forestilt seg, og stedet han kom til var det vakreste han hadde sett. Store jorder, spisse, fiolette fjell kronet med snø, og morsomme små bindingsverkshus. I ett av dem bodde morens venninne, som var begeistret over å få besøk så langt nordfra. Hun stelte og puslet rundt ham, fôret han med solid bondekost og lot ham ellers være i fred - akkurat som han ønsket det. Et par ganger i uken besøkte han byens kafé - kakene der fristet mer enn ølet på vertshuset. Sterk, svart kaffe og et stort stykke kake, helst Sachertorte. 

Det han slet mest med var språket. Han hadde trodd han kunne tysk. Morens venninne, frau Ernstz, snakket godt den tysken han kjente, og ellers greide han seg stort sett med fingerspråk, et bredt smil, Bitte og Danke schön. 

En dag han satt der med kaffe og kake, lettet en mann på hatten og bukket lett. - Får jeg sette meg? sa han. Even smilte. - Selvfølgelig. Han la vekk avisen og så på mannen.  
\- Ich bin herr Fischer, sa mannen og rakte fram hånden til hilsen. - Jeg er den nye presten.  
Noe sa klikk i Evens hode da han så mannen inn i øynene et halvt sekund. Han ante ikke hvordan, men visste med usvikelig sikkerhet at denne mannen var som han selv.


	15. Borte bra, men ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uansett hvor godt man har det, og uansett hvor gode ens nye venner er, så kan alt forandres med et lite brev hjemmefra.

Herr Fischer var en ganske ung mann, rundt de 30, og håret hans var mykt og brunt. Serveringsdamen kom med kaffe og kake til ham, og Even så hvordan ansiktet hans forandret seg totalt når han smilte mot henne. - Ach! Deilig! nesten ropte han begeistret og viste to rekker hvite tenner i et bredt glis. Han smakte på kaken, øynene hans ble store og runde og han la hodet bakover og ga fra seg et lite stønn.   
Det var noe med det stønnet - nesten uhørlig, nesten usynlig, og med de store øynene lukket - som virket noe helt vanvittig sensuelt. Prest?? Denne mannen - prest? En kysk, katolsk prest som nøt et kakestykke med sånn lidenskap? Even kunne ikke la være å undre seg.   
\- Godt?  
Den unge presten så på ham. - Det beste jeg har smakt på mange år! 

Han nøt både kaffen og kaken med stor fryd, mens han snakket med Even mellom munnfullene. Da han fikk vite at Even var norsk, slo han over i et nesten feilfritt norsk.   
\- Jeg har studiert i Oslo, sa han. - Norge er nesten like vakkert som Østerrike, sa han med et forsiktig, men oppriktig flir.   
Even måtte le. - Du har på en måte rett. Norge har høye fjell og dype daler, men Østerrikes fjell og daler er voldsommere.   
\- Men kvinnene er vakrere i Norge, sa han så, med et tonefall som ikke ville lurt noen vanlig mann.   
\- Er de det? sa Even. - Ja, de er kanskje det, fortsatte han med samme tonefall som herr Fischer. Han våget forsiktig å se herr Fischer inn i øynene. De var brune, som håret, og svært uttrykksfulle. Herr Fischer så tilbake. 

Samtalen gikk lett. De snakket om ting som hver for seg var uskyldige, men som tilsammen kunne virke som et minefelt.  
\- Er du kjent i området?  
\- Nei, jeg kom hit for bare noen dager siden. Er du?  
\- Liker du musikk? Har du en yndlingskomponist?  
Hvor lenge - når - hvem - hvor ......... alt ledet fram til at det ville være naturlig at de vanket sammen. Nesten hver kveld gikk de lange turer mens de snakket om alt mulig. Området egnet seg perfekt for turer. Iblant gikk de høyere opp i fjellene, mens de hadde med seg mat og et par flasker vin.   
\- Jesus gjorde vann til vin, sa presten ofte. - Jeg er veldig glad han ikke gjorde det motsatte! 

Ofte hadde Even med seg skisseblokk og blyanter. Even måtte finne seg i å bli kalt Efen, det lot til å være komplett umulig for Alexander Fischer å kalle ham Even, uansett hvor godt norsk han snakket. De lo mye sammen av de samme dumme vitsene, og Even merket at han hadde godt av vennskapet. Snart ble de enige om å gjøre en lengre tur sammen, til Salzburg - Mozarts fødeby - som Even gjerne ville se. Alexander var godt kjent der og visste om et rimelig pensjonat.   
\- For en natt.  
Even så på ham. Det glødet noe dunkelt, langt der inne i de brune øynene - noe han kjente igjen. Men sist han hadde sett en lignende, dunkel glød hadde det vært i et par klare, grønne øyne. Han svelget. Var dette riktig? 

Det lå brev til ham da han kom tilbake til frau Ernstz. Moren hadde skrevet, som hun gjorde minst to ganger i uken. Denne gangen var brevet tykkere enn ellers, for inni lå et fotografi. 

«Kjære gutten min

Jeg er så glad for at det går bedre med deg. Jeg har skrevet til fru Ernstz også, og hun skriver bare pene ting om deg. Men jeg må tilstå at jeg lengter etter deg. Det er bare et par uker igjen til jul og jeg vil så gjerne ha deg her hjemme da. Trenger du mer penger? Bare si fra, så telegraferer jeg nok til billetten og alt du trenger.   
Kjære Even, nå må du ikke bli sint eller opprørt. Men jeg fikk dette bildet i posten fra din venn, Isak Valtersen. Han har skrevet noe bakpå som rørte meg dypt. Jeg har vært i kontakt med ham et par ganger, og jeg forstår bedre nå at han gjorde det han gjorde. Men han trenger deg. På mange måter. Ikke bare den måten du vet. Ja, jeg er din gamle mor, men jeg er ikke fullstendig inntørket! Og fordi du er min sønn, den eneste jeg har, så aksepterer jeg at du har de tankene og følelsene du har. Det er sånn naturen har skapt deg.»

\-----

Even måtte ta en pause i lesingen og gå to runder i rommet før han greide å fortsette. 

«Gutten min, vær så snill å komme hjem til jul! Hvis du ikke gjør det, så si i fra øyeblikkelig, så jeg kan komme til deg, for jeg vil - jeg VIL - feire julen sammen med deg! 

Hilsen mor»

 

Even hadde overhodet ikke tenkt på julen. Sist jul hadde vært et mareritt, som han stort sett hadde tilbrakt i sengen før han ble tiltalt og dømt til tvungen behandling. Det hadde vært i julen at han mistet Mikael ... var det ikke mer enn et år siden?  
Han husket ikke så mye av den første tiden, annet enn smerte. Han orket ikke mer smerte nå. Bildet moren hadde sendt ham lå fortsatt på bordet, han greide ikke se på det. Likevel var det som om han ble dratt mot det, nesten fysisk. Den ene hånden hans ville holde den andre tilbake, da han endelig fikk tak i bildet. Han satt en stund med lukkede øyne - han visste halvveis hva han ville komme til å se, og gruet seg.   
Så åpnet han dem. 

Som han hadde ventet var det et brudebilde. Isak og Kristina, hun i en vakker hvit kjole og blomster i hånden, og Isak i velsittende dress. Det var et vakkert par. Men -  
Han så nærmere på bildet. Brudeparet smilte til hverandre, Isak holdt hånden på Kristinas skulder, og det var noe ved smilet hans -- og hennes ... 

Det var et skuespill. Even kjente alle Isaks ansiktsuttrykk. Dette var ikke kjærlig, ikke sånn som han hadde sett på ham, Even - dette var vennlig, morsomt, lattermildt. Even mente han kjente Kristina ganske godt også. Når han så på bildet var det som om han hørte latteren hennes. Jo, dette var et par som helt sikkert hadde det fint sammen og var gode venner - men elskere var de ikke. 

Det var som om Evens isklump av et hjerte smeltet og rant ut i kroppen. Isak var ikke utro. Ikke mot ham. Isak hadde gjort det han gjorde fordi han var den han var. Han kunne ikke la Kristina være ugift mor, når han kunne hindre det.   
Så snudde han bildet. På baksiden stod det med Isaks tydelige, litt spisse håndskrift: 

«Elskede Even, du vet at jeg er din. Kristina kommer aldri til å kreve mer enn jeg kan gi henne. Sjelen min og hjertet mitt tilhører deg. Uten deg er jeg bare halv. Jeg vet ikke hvor du er i verden. Men hvis du ser på månen, så skal jeg også se på den og vite at det er den samme månen som lyser over oss begge. For det er deg og meg. Livet er nå, Even, livet er for kort til ikke å være sammen. Vær så snill og kom tilbake til meg! 

Din Isak»

\------------------

 

Salzburg fikk bare ligge der. Dit kunne han komme en annen gang. Han fortalte Alexander om brevet han hadde fått, og så skuffelsen lyse ut av de brune øynene. - Det går ikke, sa Even enkelt. - Jeg må dra hjem.   
Og med det samme han sa det, så han Bjønnes gård for seg - strålende opplyst som den sikkert ville være ved juletider, med myke snødriver, kornnek ved hjørnet, et duftende juletre med flettede kurver og mange små gaver under. Så smilte han. - Jeg har hørt det skal være julemarked her til helgen, sa han. - Skal vi gå dit sammen? Du kan skaffe sognebarn, så kan jeg skaffe julegaver til alle hjemme i Norge.   
Den unge presten nikket. Og lørdag morgen gikk de til det store torget midt i landsbyen. Even hadde vært der mange ganger før, men nå - nå lyste og skinte det overalt, det var smekkfullt av boder og kremmere og handlende. Koner med biske miner og store kurver på armen, frekke guttunger som nasket epler dyppet i sukker, eldre menn som solgte gjenstander de hadde skåret ut gjennom hele året. Even kjøpte Glühwein til dem begge, for det var kaldt, og den første snøen hvirvlet sakte rundt dem. Han så på alt som fantes og brukte langt mer penger enn han hadde tenkt, men det var så morsomt å gå her og se på all stasen. Han tenkte på alle han kjente og handlet alt fra søtsaker og smykker til julepynt. Alexander Fischer så på ham.   
\- Efen?  
Even betalte for en eske munnblåst juletrepynt i løvtynt glass. - Ja?  
Presten så på ham, ganske stille. - Du drar virkelig.   
Even så seg rundt, og så at torghandlerne var i ferd med å pakke sammen. Det var blitt sent, og først nå kjente han hvor sulten han var. Han hadde hendene fulle av pakker.   
\- Ja, jeg gjør det. Jeg vil hjem.  
Alexander Fischer nølte litt. - Jeg forstår. Du har noen å reise hjem til. Du ... du er min eneste venn. Jeg har ingen andre. Når drar du?  
Even smilte. - Toget går klokken seks i morgen tidlig. Jeg har skrevet til min mor, men brevet kommer antagelig fram samtidig med meg.   
\- Vil du spise middag med meg?  
Even trengte ikke tenke seg om. - Ja, la oss det. Jeg må bare ....   
Han stanset en guttunge og ba ham bære alle pakkene hans til frau Erntz, og ga ham en mynt. - Hvis du greier det uten å knuse noe, skal du få denne også, sa han og holdt fram en større mynt. Gutten smilte. Han hadde nok fraktet pakker før og satte avgårde.

Even og Alexander gikk til nærmeste kro og satte seg i et stille hjørne. De fikk store porsjoner solid mat, akkurat det Even trengte, og store seidler med godt øl. Først da begge var mette og godt nede i seidel nummer to, trakk Even fram brudebildet av Isak og Kristina. - Dette er min beste venn og elsker. Ja, han er gift nå, men se på dem. Se på uttrykket deres.   
Presten så nøye på bildet. - Jeg ser vennskap, sa han sakte, - men ikke kjærlighet. Han er en vakker mann.  
Even nikket. - Han er det. Og han elsker meg like høyt som jeg elsker han. Han er en vanlig bonde, en som får alt rundt seg til å spire og gro og trives. Han reddet meg da jeg var som sykest. Jeg vet ikke om jeg er frisk ennå.   
De fikk mer øl. Alexander fortalte om seg selv - en historie så hjerteskjærende at Even kunne grått fordi han kjente igjen både sin egen og Isaks historie. Historien om å skille seg ut - om å være annerledes. Om en far som prøvde å slå legningen ut av ham. Om brødre som ertet ham. Om en eldre prest som forførte ham og skadet ham både fysisk og mentalt. Alt var nytteløst. Alexander greide ikke forelske seg i jenter.   
\- Jeg lå på kne i kirken, sa han mens tårene rant. - De ba for meg og jeg ba selv også, jeg ba til Gud så inderlig om å bli som andre gutter. Jeg vil ikke være den jeg er! Jeg er en synder, en forferdelig, motbydelig synder som fantaserer om menn på en syk måte. Deg også. Fantaserer om alt jeg ville gjøre med deg. Tilgi meg. Jeg er visst full. 

Even la hånden på skulderen hans, men Alexander reiste seg. - Det er best du reiser, sa han hest. - Jeg ville ikke greie .... å se deg og vite ...   
Han knep øynene sammen. - Da vi var på tur i fjellet og du tok av deg skjorten --- jeg ville kysse og kysse deg. Nei - ikke kom nær meg - jeg greier ikke mer.   
Så nappet han til seg hatten sin og nesten løp ut. Even satt forvirret igjen - han visste ikke at presten hadde følt så sterkt for ham, og et øyeblikk tenkte han å løpe etter. Heldigvis slo fornuften inn. Han betalte regningen og gikk til huset til fru Ernstz.  
Det var sent, men hun var våken. - Godt å se deg, smilte hun. - Du skal ha takk for at du har gledet meg ved å bo her. En gutt var her med en mengde pakker og jeg ga ham litt penger for det.   
Even smilte. - Det er du som skal ha takk. Du er verdens beste vertinne og jeg elsker maten din og byen her og elven og fjellene og alt. Jeg har hatt det så godt mens jeg har vært her.  
\- Får jeg noensinne se deg igjen?  
\- Hvem vet?   
Plutselig grep hun ham i begge armer og så ham inn i øynene. - Pass på deg selv, sa hun inntrengende. - Livet er langt.   
Even kysset henne på begge kinn. - Livet er nå. Takk for alt du har gitt meg. Og forresten -   
Han fant den rette gaven og rakte henne. - Denne er til deg.   
Hun åpnet den. Inne var en sølvnål. - Til minne om meg, sa han mykt.   
Da snufset hun høyt og klemte ham ordentlig. 

Neste morgen, da han var i ferd med å gå ombord i toget, så han Alexander Fischer komme mot seg. - Jeg måtte si adjø, sa han. Før Even rakk å si noe som helst, hadde han omfavnet ham og presset munnen mot hans. Even løsnet armene hans. - Toget går straks, sa han.   
\- Jeg vet det, hvisket Alexander. - Takk for at du har akseptert meg. Farvel.   
Det var noe desperat i blikket hans, noe mørkt og illevarslende, men Even var for ivrig etter å komme hjem til å forstå. Like fort som han var kommet, løp Alexander avgårde.

Så satt Even på toget. Alexanders kyss brente på leppene. Even gned munn og tunge hardt med lommetørklet, men det tok en stund før den voldsomme hendelsen bleknet.  
Han lente hodet mot ruten og drakk inn alt han kunne fra Østerrikes skjønnhet. Frau Erntz hadde sendt med ham en så stor kurv med mat at han var sikker på at den ville holde til han kom hjem til Norge.   
Norge .... Norge .... Norge, sang toghjulene. Hjem .... hjem ... hjem ...

 

\-----------------

 

Oslo var kledd i hvitt. Bitende kaldt var det, og Even la en vedkubbe til i peisen og tok på seg en gammel strikkejakke. Han var kommet hjem sent dagen før, sliten og skitten etter den lange reisen, og han hadde knapt greid å holde øynene åpne. Moren hadde knapt villet slippe taket i ham. Hun fulgte ham helt inn på gutterommet og bredde faktisk over ham som om han var seks år og ikke seks og tyve. Hun skravlet i vei nøyaktig som han var vant til, og smilte da hun kysset ham god natt. 

Frokosten dagen etter var akkurat som han hadde håpet og lengtet etter - norsk grovbrød med norsk ost, og norsk melk. Den smakte bedre enn den østerrikske, tenkte han. De snakket lenge om alt han hadde sett, om fru Erntz som sendte tusen hilsener og en liten kasse med gaver til moren - hennes gamle venninne.   
Anette åpnet kassen og lo. - Det ser ut til at hun tror vi ikke har mat her i landet, flirte hun og holdt opp flere slags spekepølser og andre holdbare godsaker. - Men disse skal vi nyte, sa hun. - Jeg vet de er gode.   
En liten eske var pakket pent inn for seg selv. «Må ikke åpnes før julaften» stod det på den. Anette la den til side, sammen med alt Even hadde hatt med seg. - Er det virkelig julegaver alt sammen?  
\- Ja ... jeg tror jeg handlet litt for mye ...   
Moren klemte ham. - Så morsomt!   
Så så hun på ham. - Vi er invitert til Bjønnes i julen, sa hun lavt. - Hvis du vil. Orker. Har lyst.   
Han bare nikket. - Jeg vil. Må. Må se Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har aldri vært på noe tysk eller østerriksk julemarked, men kan livlig forestille meg hvor festlig det er. Den som lurer på hvem jeg har brukt som modell for Alexander Fischer, finner det nok ut.


	16. Hjemme <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det går mot jul. Even treffer en han ikke hadde ventet, og tar et oppgjør med fortiden. Endelig er han fullstendig fri til å elske den eneste han vil ha. Men vil den eneste han vil ha, ha ham?

Det var et helsikes slit å få moren, samtlige esker og kofferter og pakker og poser på toget. - Hva skal du med alt sammen? Vi skal være der i tre dager liksom!  
Anette Bech-Næsheim så på sin eneste sønn, der han stod og strevde med å få en tung koffert opp på hattehyllen. - Er det for lite, synes du?  
Even bannet og fikk til slutt lirket kofferten på plass. Der stod den i spenn mellom en annen koffert og en stor veske. Hans egen reiseveske var ikke så stor. Han visste at han hadde klær liggende på Bjønnes. Han hadde jo reist fra alt.

Han lente pannen mot den kalde togruten og så ut. Det skumret allerede. I morgen var det julaften. Men om bare et par timer skulle han få se Isak igjen. Hjertet hans verket. Isak, Isak, Isak ... jeg kan ikke vente at du forstår hvorfor jeg dro. Jeg er en forbanna feiging som bare stakk. Kan du tilgi meg? Gruer meg til å se deg sammen med Kristina. Men jeg vet jo at dere ikke ... ikke ... i senga ... 

Tankene hans svirret like heftig som snøføyka der ute. Men en ting hadde han sverget på: Han skulle gjøre alt han kunne for at dette ble den beste julen moren hadde opplevd. Gudene skulle vite at det hadde vært mange tragiske juler. Ofte hadde det bare vært de to. Det hjalp ikke å ha penger i banken, når man ikke greide å glede seg. I går hadde moren dratt ham med rundt i Oslo, nedover hele Karl Johan, inn i alle butikker hun så. Hun hadde kvitret og ledd, kjøpt litt her og litt der, for hun syntes ikke hun kunne komme tomhendt. - Men det gjør vi da ikke, hadde Even sagt, og hun kvitterte med et oppgitt blikk. - DU kommer ikke tomhendt, nei. Men jeg vil ha med meg noe til alle, sa hun glad og handlet mer.  
Inne på Christiania GlasMagasin ble han stående bom stille midt på gulvet. Bare noen få meter foran ham stod 

Mikael

like vakker som en gud. Han stod sammen med en usedvanlig vakker jente i rød kåpe og hvit hatt. Even hadde aldri sett henne før. Men han kjente langt inn i sjelen hvordan Mikael så på henne, hvordan han holdt henne i armen og smilte av noe hun sa. De var helt tydelig et par på julehandel. Nå tok Mikael et skjerf fra disken, og draperte det rundt halsen hennes. Smilet hennes ble bredere, og hun kysset ham på kinnet. Den vakre jenta kysset Mikael - hans Mikael - på nøyaktig samme sted som Even en gang hadde gjort, for snart et år siden. 

Nei. Det var ikke hans Mikael lenger. Det hadde jo aldri vært hans Mikael noen gang. I det samme snudde Mikael på hodet og så rett på Even. Var det et blaff av gjenkjennelse? Eller var det bare en fullstendig likegyldig fremmed? Mikael og jenta passerte Even, og i det brøkdelen av sekundet det tok dem å komme forbi, følte Even mer enn han så et kjølig blikk som sa «jeg husker deg, men vil ikke huske deg».  
\- Da vet jeg det, mumlet han for seg selv og slapp pusten ut, for den hadde han visst holdt siden han så dem. De hadde kjent hverandre siden de var skolegutter, og nå - ingenting. Even kjente etter, dypt inne i hjertet, om Mikael var der. 

Even forestilte seg ofte hjerte og sinn som en stor kommode. I den øverste skuffen lå alle de alminnelige tingene, som hansker, nøkler, lommebok. I den neste, sånt som han tenkte på ofte, men ikke hver dag - turen til Østerrike, de første dagene på Dikemark, vennlige mennesker han hadde møtt, og ganske mange vonde hendelser.  
Under der kom ting og hendelser han helst ikke ville tenke på - farens død, sorg, Mikaels hat, skrekken da han ble bitt av huggorm i sommer og i det siste, Alexander Fischer. Even kunne ikke få inn i hodet hva presten mente med det kysset. Bortsett fra det soleklare - at han var forelsket i Even. Men det lå noe annet, noe mer, i det.  
Han trakk på skuldrene.  
Nederst i minnenes kommode oppbevarte han de fineste og vakreste minnene han eide. Det gyldneste av alle skinte i alle regnbuens farger, gjenspeilet i vanndråper fra tjernet Isak og han hadde badet i den første gangen. Da Isak hadde kysset ham under vann. Det minnet kom aldri til å slutte å glitre. Og siden - smaken av markjordbær, av stikkelsbærsaft og smultringer, av Kristinas brød, av Bjønnes.  
Innerst i den skuffen hadde minnet om Mikael vært, pent pakket inn i silkepapir. Nå fant han det fram, og i sitt stille sinn åpnet han den lille pakken. Ut av den falt visne, inntørkede blader som smuldret opp når de traff bakken. Det var sånn det skulle være. Det var ingenting igjen. Ingenting. Even visste det nå, mer enn noensinne: Han tilhørte Isak. Hvis Isak ville ha ham etter alt som var skjedd. 

På stasjonen ventet Magnus på dem med hest og vogn og et bredt glis. - Velkommen, ropte han og hjalp Anette ned fra toget. - Jeg kunne sikkert fått lånt en bil, men det er så mye snø nå så da er det bedre med en gamp.  
Han ga hesten en god klapp. - Han setter seg ikke fast sånn med det samme!  
De fikk med seg alle vesker og kofferter og poser, og Magnus syntes visst ikke det var så ille - han plasserte det omhyggelig i vognen. Så så han på Even. - Godt å se deg, sa han og rakte fram neven. Even tok den og klemte til. - Godt å se deg også, Magnus.  
Da fikk han en hard, solid bjørneklem. - Jeg skulle hilse fra Isak og si at du kom til å få mange sånne, sa Magnus. Han klemte Anette også, men ikke fullt så hardhendt, og sørget for at hun ble godt pakket inn mot kulden. Så så han på Even. - Vil du kjøre?  
\- Nei takk! Den gampen har kjørt ut for meg før!  
Magnus flirte. - Ja, da duftet dere ikke akkurat som roser.  
Even husket hendelsen med gru. På en eller annen måte hadde han fått lasset med møkk til å velte ned i grøfta, og sklidd ganske rolig baklengs ned i møkka selv. Hesten måtte vaskes, vogna måtte skrubbes flere ganger, og Isak hadde ganske rolig dratt ham i luggen og dyttet ham ned i elva. Der hadde han holdt ham nede et par minutter mens han gaplo. Da Even rakk å komme seg av sjokket av det iskalde vannet, dro han Isak ned til seg, og midt i den grunne, raske elva ble de liggende og kave og kysse hverandre. De hadde nok fått av seg den verste møkka, men lukta ble sittende i flere dager. 

Gyldne lys i alle vinduer de kjørte forbi - snø i store fonner, her og der latter og hujing fra barn som lekte. Det var liv overalt trass i kulda. Even smilte. Inni seg kjente han noe varmt, spennende, frydefullt - han skjønte det var julestemning, og det hadde han ikke kjent siden han var liten.  
Bjønnes gård var akkurat som han hadde forestilt seg. Nybrøytet vei, kornnek hengt opp i det store tuntreet, alt var på plass. Isak --- hvor var Isak? Plutselig kjente Even seg sjenert. Moren kom seg ut av vognen og Magnus hjalp henne å få all bagasjen inn,. Even nølte fortsatt, og begynte å løsne seletøyet fra hesten. Det hadde han gjort mange ganger før. Hester var gode dyr. Behandlet man dem pent belønnet de deg på nesten menneskelig vis. Ganske sakte fikk han den med inn i stallen, sikker på at Magnus visste hvor de var. - Såja, bra arbeid i dag, sa han til hesten. - Takk for turen.  
Han hilste på den andre hesten også, og gikk videre til fjøset. Alle de åtte kuene stod eller lå rolig og så på ham. De hadde tydeligvis nylig fått stell og mat. Alt var i orden, alt var som det skulle være. Han klappet dem etter tur. 

Den lille utsettelsen hadde gjort ham godt. Nå gikk han mot hovedhuset og hilste fort til Magnus, som gikk mot stallen. Even smilte da han banket på.  
Døren ble nesten revet opp. Isak så rett på ham - blikket hans var litt redd, litt usikkert, men mest av alt vilt av kåtskap. Even hevet øyenbrynene. - God kveld.  
Isak sa ingenting, la bare armene om ham og dro ham inntil seg, kysset ham med mange forte, harde kyss. Ingenting kunne stoppe dem nå. Isak visste at på kjøkkenet satt så å si alle på gården, Evens mor også, men brydde seg ikke. De kunne når som helst se dem, likevel strammet han grepet rundt Even og kjente den harde kroppen hans mot sin. Frakken og hatten til Even havnet på gulvet. Han visste ikke selv hvor de ble av, samme kunne det være, alt han visste om var Isak - Isaks munn, Isaks armer, Isaks voldsomme lidenskap.  
På en eller annen måte kom de seg inn på soverommet, døren fikk de visst også lukket, og dermed var stormen over dem begge. Det var umulig å stoppe nå. Klesplagg etter klesplagg forsvant, Even nøt å kjenne Isaks varme hud under hendene - den slanke, sterke kroppen hans mot sin egen ... hodet hans begynte å spinne og tankene gikk opp i røyk ...  
Isak visste hva han ville - han måtte - han var nødt. Flere ganger denne vonde høsten hadde han snakket med Jonas, som lot til å ha vært med på mye rart. I hvert fall visste han så mye om så mangt. - Du må bare prøve, hadde Jonas sagt. - Bruk fingeren da vel!  
\- Men du er jo ikke sånn, hadde Isak sagt, litt nølende. Jonas hadde ledd og funnet mer øl. - Neiii, sa han, - jeg foretrekker jenter, men jeg er da klar over at det er en mengde nerver og følelser der bak for det. Og du vet - hvis man ikke vil at jenta skal bli med barn, så ...  
Han hadde satt en liten flaske på bordet. - Du får øve. Litt av denne og to fingre.  
Og så gliste han, gliste som bare Jonas kunne det. 

Even kysset nedover Isaks nakne kropp. Han la hånden rundt pikken hans, kysset den, suget den, gjorde alt for å drive Isak fra vettet av lyst. - Even ... ååååå Even .... vent .... ta meg ...  
Isak fikk tak i luggen til Even og så på ham. - Ta meg.  
Even så opp i ansiktet hans. En svettedråpe hang i Isaks lugg, og blikket hans var mørkt og intenst. - Jeg har ikke tenkt på annet siden du dro. Alt jeg vil er å ha deg, kjenne deg.  
Han klynket nesten: - Inni meg.  
Even svelget. Som om han ikke hadde drømt om det! Etter å ha sett de provoserende bildene, hadde synet festet seg på netthinnen - Isaks fantastiske rumpe og hans egen pikk ... - Jah ....

Trangt, var det første han merket. Så trangt at det var nesten smertefullt. Og varmt. Isak vred seg under ham og stønnet mykt. Så - ganske langsomt - slapp han bedre til, alt var oljeglatt og velsmurt, han presset seg inn og hørte Isak stønne dypere og dypere. Hjertet hamret i brystet. Litt tilbake, litt lenger inn, varmt, varmt, umulig, helt umulig ---  
Helt umulig å holde orgasmen tilbake. Alt han hadde ga han Isak, tømte seg fullstendig og gispet. Like etterpå hadde han Isak i armene, og de lå som to skjeer i en skuff. - Jeg kom, jeg også, sa Isak fornøyd og grep Evens hånd. De flettet fingre. - Ante ikke at det kunne være sånn.  
\- Ikke jeg heller, mumlet Even og kysset Isak i nakken. - Jeg elsker deg.

Isak rakk ikke svare før det banket på døra. - Isak? Even? Lever dere eller har dere tatt livet av hverandre?  
De så på hverandre. - Jada, Kristina, vi lever, ropte Isak. - Og jeg nyter å ha vært utro.  
Kristina lo. - Får jeg komme inn?  
\- Ehhhhh  
\- Jeg venter.  
Isak så på Even. - Hun kommer ikke til å gi seg, sa han oppgitt og fikk tak i buksene sine.  
\- Seriøst?  
\- Ja. Seriøst. Vi kommer ut snart, sa han til døra, og de hørte lette skritt som fjernet seg. 

Ti minutter senere hadde de fått vasket og stelt seg. Even dro kammen gjennom håret og laget en imponerende høy krøll ned i pannen. Isak kjente seg sår og mørbanket, men ufattelig lykkelig. Even la armene rundt ham og hvilte pannen mot hans. - Jeg har aldri kjent det sånn før, noen gang.  
\- Mannen i mitt liv, hvisket Isak.  
\- Hva sa du? Er jeg mannen i ditt liv?  
Isak så på ham. Smilet til Even var åpent og lykkelig. - Er jeg mannen i ditt liv? Du sa det!  
\- Jah!

Resten av kvelden var velsignet munter. Noen lot som om de ikke ante hva husbonden og vennen hans hadde drevet med, andre moret seg over det. Kristina var blant dem. Hun satte fram mat til dem - rull og sylte og leverpostei, godt brød og andre godsaker - og satte seg til bords, hun også. Evens mor hadde gått til sengs i gjesterommet ovenpå, og Magnus var forsvunnet ut i drengestua. Mari hadde fått gå hjem til foreldrene sine i julen, Kristina mente hun skulle greie det som trengtes selv.  
\- Gutter ....  
Kristina så på dem. Det brune blikket var halvveis oppgitt, halvveis lattermildt. - Ta det fullstendig med ro, Even. Jeg er ikke sjalu. Isak og jeg har papirer og ring, men det er alt. Du vet da det.  
Hun la hånden over Evens. Det var en sterk liten hånd, med rene, korte negler. Så så hun godt på ham. - Isak er den beste vennen min. Vi har snakket om alt mulig, om deg også, så jeg tror jeg vet ganske godt hva som foregår i hodet hans nå.  
Med den andre hånden lappet hun kjærlig til Isak i bakhodet. - Bare innrøm det.  
Isak hostet, dasket hennes hadde fått ham til å sette en brødbit på tvers i halsen. - Innrømme hva?  
\- At du er sabla forelska.  
Han så på henne, og så så han på Even. - Mannen i mitt liv sitter her, sa han, - og så skulle jeg ikke være forelska?

Det kom et drag over Kristinas myke trekk - en drøm, et håp, en vilje så sterk at Isak nikket for seg selv. - Mannen i ditt liv da, Kristina? Hvor er han?  
Hun nølte litt, hadde ikke lyst til å si for mye. - Han kommer i august, sa hun til slutt. Så så hun på dem. - Dere sover der inne da? Det lille rommet ovenpå er mye varmere.  
Isak nikket. - Vi holder nok varmen.  
Kristina fniste. - Tviler ikke! Men -  
Hun lo litt og ristet på hodet. - Folk kommer til å få vann på mølla nå. Her går bonden på Bjønnes hen og blir glad i en annen mann. Som stikker av. Så gifter han seg med tjenestejenta si som er blitt smelt på tjukken av en hun nekter å si hvem er. Og så kommer mannen i hans liv tilbake. Fy søren, Isak, det høres ut som en dårlig roman! Hva tror du folk vil si?  
\- Antagelig at jeg er dum.  
\- Neh. Jo, det er selvsagt mulig. Men også at «trodde han var «sånn» jeg, også er han ikke «sånn» likevel, eller er han det? Vi får vel se når ungen kommer!»

Even greide ikke la være å se på magen hennes. Den bulte litt ut under skjørtet, men ikke så mye, syntes han. Han visste ikke så mye om svangre kvinner. - Så det blir Isaks barn?  
Kristina nikket. - Juridisk og moralsk.  
Hun strøk hånden automatisk over magen og smilte. Så tok hun hånden til Even. - Vil du kjenne?  
Han ville helst dratt hånden til seg, men hun la den over et punkt på magen, satt stille og ventet. Plutselig kjente han en liten bevegelse, en kiling nærmest, en sommerfuglvinge mot håndflaten.  
Han svelget. Noe levde inni Kristina. Han rakte den andre hånden mot Isak. Kristina rakte en hånd mot hver av dem, og de satt lenge den natten, hånd i hånd alle tre. Praten gikk jevnt som en rolig bekk. Even fortalte om Østerrike. Han var nødt, syntes han, og når han fortalte om presten klemte han begge hendene han holdt i. Han fortalte alt sammen, også om kysset da han skulle dra. - Jeg var helt uforberedt, sa han lavt. - Det var ikke det jeg ville. Det ødela mye. Og plutselig var han bare vekk, forsvunnet blant folk.  
Isak var stille litt. - Ikke legg skylden på deg selv for det. Det er forferdelig når noen bare går. 

Det sved.  
\- Tilgi meg.  
Isak vendte blikket mot ham. - Det har jeg gjort forlengst. Det er fortid.  
Even ga hånden hans et lite ekstra trykk. - Jeg ... tenkte å bli her. Hvis jeg får.  
\- Du får ikke dra igjen! kom det fra Kristina.  
Alle tre så på hverandre. Hun prøvde å forklare. - Isak holdt jo på å bli fullstendig tullete. Alt han gjorde var å gå i veien. Det var Magnus som tok seg av gården de første par ukene. Fikk litt hjelp av Jonas, men han har jo arbeid å skjøtte han også. Men det var jeg som så hvordan han gråt. Jeg gråt, jeg også. Har du ikke skjønt at vi er glade i deg, Even?  
Han så på henne. - Du også?  
Hun løsnet hånden og strøk den over kinnet hans. - Ja. Du er en bra mann. Jeg vet jo hva legen på asylet sier om deg. Og det å stikke av sånn som du gjorde, ikke gjør det flere ganger. Men du?  
\- Mhm?  
\- Isak viste meg en tegning du hadde laget som var så fin. Kan ikke du tegne mer? Meg, for eksempel?  
Even smilte glad. Da sukket Kristina og gjespet høyt. - Nei .... klokka er snart to og jeg må tidlig opp.  
\- Du må ingenting, sa Even. - Sov så lenge du vil.  
\- Men ... julefrokosten ... og kuene ...  
\- Ordner vi.  
Da tok hun begge hendene hun hadde holdt i, og la dem sammen. - Even og Isak, smilte hun ømt. - Evak.  
Hun plantet et kyss på hver panne, og ønsket dem god natt. 

Even så på Isak. - Dugelig kjerring du har fått deg!  
Isak ga fra seg et langt stønn. - Jaaa! Jeg kunne ikke fått noen bedre når jeg først skulle gifte meg. Men Even - jeg føler meg ikke gift. Jeg stod foran presten og sa ja til henne, men det var deg jeg tenkte på.  
\- Og det vet hun.  
Isak nikket. - Jeg tror hun tenker mye på den mannen hun var sammen med. En eneste natt, og så -- Forresten har vi noe å gjøre før vi kan legge oss. 

Han reiste seg og gikk inn i stua. Der åpnet han døra til hallen og dro inn et lubbent grantre. - Fikk satt det på fot før i dag.  
På hjørnebordet stod en stor eske med pynt. Even smilte og begynte å henge pynten på de tette grenene. Så kom han på noe, og lette blant alle pakkene han hadde hatt med seg fra utlandet. - Har du noe hyssing?  
En halvtime senere stod treet og skinte, og rundt omkring hang tolv vakre, håndlagde kuler og andre små gjenstander. Fornøyde med innsatsen kom de seg endelig til sengs. Og fornøyd kjente Even hvordan Isak formet seg etter kroppen hans - hodet hans lå på Evens skulder, og armen tvers over brystet hans. Det kjentes så riktig, som om han var kommet hjem. - Jeg bor her nå, hvisket han ut i luften. - Jeg er hjemme.


	17. Våren kommer til Bjønnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er vår, som en perfekt vår er - blomster, spirer, vekst, nytt liv. Alt er som det pleier å være. Ingenting blir som det pleier å være.

Kapittel 17

Aldri noen sinne hadde Even kjent sånn fred i sinn og sjel. Han var hjemme her på Bjønnes, hjemme i Isaks armer hver natt, og om dagen var han med i arbeidet akkurat som de andre. Julaften hadde han pakket opp et par tykke, grå ullsokker fra Kristina, og nå satte han virkelig pris på dem. Hun visste hva hver enkelt trengte. Isak hadde pakket opp en solid, blå strikkegenser og tatt den på seg med det samme. Even var glad han hadde greid å holde morens julehandel litt enklere enn hun selv hadde villet. - Kjøp sånt som du tror de kan trenge, sa han. - Ikke at de ikke har råd til det selv, men huset er jo smekkfullt av vaser og boller og fat og duker, såvidt jeg har skjønt.   
Kjoletøyet Kristina pakket opp hadde fått henne til å hvine begeistret. Det var i mørk burgunder, med smale blomsterranker i grått og rosa. - ÅÅåååå! ropte hun. - Så nydelig! Så fint tøy får jeg ikke tak i i stasjonsbyen!   
\- Jeg er glad du liker det, hadde Anette sagt. - Du må komme på besøk til meg, så kan vi gå og handle sammen!   
Kristina hadde fått noe lengselsfullt og svært kvinnelig i blikket - noe som fortalte om silkeskjerf og parfyme, om leppestifter og annen stas, om å leke fin dame - om så bare for en dag. Hun klemte Anette. - Det vil jeg veldig gjerne. 

Even kjente lykken strømme gjennom seg. Varmen fra Isak som satt rett ved siden av ham trengte tvers gjennom klærne, helt inn i hjerte og sjel. Da gjorde det ikke noe at gavene han delte ut var ganske små - dekorerte kakehjerter med snor til å henge opp, og med blomster og skrift i sukkerglasur. Han måtte oversette det som stod på dem. Til både moren og Kristina hadde han også Eau de Cologne - 4711. Det verste hadde vært å finne noe passende til Isak, men til slutt fant han det.   
En ring. 

Det kunne ikke bli noe annet. En bred sølvring med en flat, mørk stein der han hadde fått gravert inn I&E. Isak så lenge på den. Så så han på Even.   
\- Du trenger ikke bruke den, sa Even lavt. - Men jeg ville du skulle ha den for det.   
Isak satte den på venstre ringfinger - den fingeren han ikke hadde gifteringen på. Det var som om den la seg til rette der. - Takk, hvisket han. Så kysset han Even mykt og brød seg ikke om de andre i rommet. De var akseptert nå - av resten av folka på gården. 

\--------------------

Februar kom med isnende kulde som fikk huset til å knake i veggene. De dro på vedhogst i skogen hver dag, de måtte benytte anledningen nå selv om det var kaldt. Men da kvikksølvet i gradestokken sank nesten ned i kula, ristet Isak på hodet. - Det er for kaldt for hestene. Vi får stelle pent med dem.   
Det var nok å gjøre på en gård, selv nå midt på vinteren, men Isak lot Kristina dra til byen. Begge gledet seg på hver sin kant - hun over å få dra på bytur og besøke Anette, Isak over å få en hel dag sammen med Even. Magnus hadde sin vanlige fridag, og snart så de ham knytte på seg et nytt, rødt strikkeskjerf og legge ut på ski i retning av der Alvilde bodde. Isak puttet et par vedtrær til i ovnen før han tok Even i hånden. Et par minutter stod de ganske stille på kjøkkengulvet, med pannen mot hverandre, som om tanker og drømmer skulle overføres direkte. Et lite kyss. Et til. Enda et. Så trakk Isak pusten og så på Even. - Mannen i mitt liv, sa han. - Vi er nødt til å komme oss ut i fjøset. Blir det kaldere nå kommer kuene til å melke iskrem.  
Even flirte. Han syntes han så det for seg. 

Det var lunt inne hos kuene. Heldigvis hadde de nok av fôr, likevel så Isak bekymret på mengden av høy da dyrene fikk det de trengte. - Jeg tror det holder, men ...  
Even så på ham. - Men?  
\- Fôr er ikke billig å kjøpe, mumlet Isak. - Det har hendt vi har måttet det. Jeg nekter å gi dem så lite at de blir magre til våren, det er vondt for dem! Da er det bedre å slakte ei av dem.   
Even hjalp til med stellet. - Burde de fått tepper?  
Isak bare så på ham. - Tepper?  
\- Ja? Det er jo kaldt. Kjenn på Rosa her.   
Isak klappet og strøk alle kuene etter tur. Rosa hadde en hvit, uregelmessig flekk i pannen, som minnet om en rose. Så så han på selve fjøset, og båsene der kuene stod. Det var sant at Rosa kjentes kaldere enn ellers, og hun liksom smøg seg inntil båsveggen til kua ved siden av. Isak tenkte. - Du? Det ligger et brekkjern i redskapsskjulet, hent det. Og hammer og spiker.   
Even hentet, og så forundret på at Isak rev ned veggene mellom kubåsene. Han brukte plankene til å lage en eneste stor bås med god plass, og løsnet lenkene kuene var bundet med. Det tok noen minutter før de skjønte at de var frie, men så - ganske snart søkte de åtte kuene inn mot hverandre. Even og Isak spredte rikelig med halm utover den store båsen, og så fornøyd på at kuene varmet seg på hverandre.   
\- Smart, du! sa Even og klappet Isak på ryggen. Isak gliste. - Det må jo være dritkjedelig for dem å bare stå stille hele vinteren og drømme om våren! Nå kan de i hvert fall bevege seg friere.   
I stallen stod hestene og sov, med solide dekken over seg. Alt var i orden. Noen julegris hadde de ikke lenger, det ble å kjøpe et par grisunger til våren. Sauene stod på nabogården, som drev mer med sau. 

\- Isak? Det er noe vi må snakke om.   
De så på hverandre. - Over kaffe.   
De kom seg inn i det varme kjøkkenet og laget seg mat. Even ordnet med kaffekjelen, han nektet plent å drikke oppvarmet, tynn kaffe som hadde stått i flere timer. - Sløseri, hadde Kristina mumlet i begynnelsen, men da hadde Even plassert en kilo kaffe på benken. - Jeg skal skaffe mer når det er tomt, sa han tydelig.   
Isak så på ham over kanten av koppen. - Du er en snill mann, du Even. Men det er fortsatt ting som jeg ikke skjønner.   
Even så på ham, men sa ingenting.   
\- Sånn som bare å dra .... jeg mener, langt vekk, til et fremmed land - det koster jo mange penger! Jeg klager ikke, jeg har nok til at vi klarer oss, men du ser jo selv at det aldri er noe til overs. Når våren kommer må jeg male huset og helst låven, men jeg tror ikke jeg har råd til begge deler på et år.   
\- Du har det. Hvis du vil.   
Isak ble stille. - Den konvolutten med seks tusen ...  
\--- ligger trygt der jeg gjemte den.   
\- Er du sikker?  
\- Jeg har da selv vist deg stedet! Men det var ikke de pengene jeg tenkte på.

Even tømte kaffekoppen og så ut av vinduet. Blå skumring lå over den lille dalen. Så reiste han seg, gikk ut av kjøkkenet med kjappe skritt og var tilbake bare et minutt senere med noe i hånden. Han bet seg i leppen. - Isak. Jeg elsker deg, det vet du. Dersom vi hadde vært fri, vært kvinne og mann, så ---- så ville vi trolig vært gift nå, ikke sant?  
Isak tok ham i hånden og smilte mens han rødmet. - Helt sikkert. Hva er det du har der?  
\- Altså. Når noen gifter seg, så eier man ting sammen, ikke sant?  
\- Eh jo?  
Even skjøv en bankbok over bordet til Isak. - Her.   
Isak grep den lille boken og så på Even. - Hva mener du nå?  
\- Alt mitt er ditt.   
Da Even fikk åpnet boka og vist kjæresten sin de store tallene, ble Isak helt tørr i munnen. Han hadde ikke hatt den villeste anelse om at Even var så rik.   
\- Gamle penger, sa Even lavt. - Far spekulerte på børsen før jeg ble født, og han hadde teft og satt igjen med alt når de andre tapte. Så arvet han sin egen far, et par store eiendommer og skip, som han solgte. Nå er det bare mor og jeg som har overtatt. Mor har halvparten, boet er ikke skiftet. Dette er mine egne penger som jeg gjør med som jeg vil. Når mor en dag faller fra - noe jeg håper blir mange, mange år til, er jeg enearving til like mye til.   
Isak så på ham med store øyne. - Jeg ante ikke ....

Even bare smilte. - Du kan pusse opp hele gården om du vil. Legge inn strøm overalt, ikke bare et par lyspærer.   
\- Elektrisitet i fjøset ...  
Isak bare hvisket. - Kunne kjøpe fôr uten å tenke på prisen ...   
Even la hånden rundt ansiktet hans. - Vi skal ha verdens beste gård.   
\- Vi ...  
\- Ja. Vi. Hvis du vil.   
Det tok litt tid før Isak forstod det hele. Han ble sittende helt stille. Flere ganger måtte han forsikre seg om at Even faktisk mente det han sa, og han måtte undersøke tallene i den lille boken om igjen og om igjen. Etter hvert kom smilet hans på plass og han fabulerte. - Radio, sa han. - Det skal vi ha!   
Even gliste. - Nummer en på ønskelista. Får jeg komme med nummer to?  
\- Selvsagt.  
\- En hund.   
\- Hund? Hva tror du kattene sier til det?  
Even fortsatte å glise. - Kattene her er såpass tøffe at det burde gå bra. Særlig den gule hannkatten. Men jeg har alltid ønsket meg en hund, helt siden jeg var liten. En jeg kan gå tur med, en som venter på meg, som er glad i meg ... uansett ...  
Stemmen hans forandret seg mens han snakket - blikket også. Det var lengsel i det. Hendene hans åpnet og knyttet seg. - En venn jeg alltid kan stole på og som aldri sladrer uansett hva jeg forteller ... Jeg har en teddybjørn, jeg har ikke greid å kvitte meg med den, ja bare le du, jeg kommer aldri til å kvitte meg med Teodor så lenge han henger sammen, men jeg trenger en å ... snakke med ... 

\- Du har jo meg? sa Isak, litt usikker. Dette var nok et sårt punkt hos Even, noe han hadde savnet siden han var en liten gutt. - Du kan snakke med meg om alt, det vet du.   
\- Ja ... men ... Det var noe som lignet gråt i Evens stemme. - Vet ikke om du skjønner - en hund blir noe annet. Jeg vet jeg kan stole på deg, det er ikke det, men ... det er det jeg har ønsket meg bestandig.  
Da la Isak armene rundt ham. - Vi skal kjøpe en valp, sa han trygt. - En snill og fin valp som kan være både kamerat og vakthund. Jeg tror de har et valpekull på Hauger nå, vi kan dra bort dit i morgen hvis du vil. 

\--------------------

 

I mars begynte snøen å smelte, og de første spirene stakk trassig hodene fram. Buster, som Even hadde døpt valpen, brukte snuta godt og luktet på alt som rørte på seg. Det samme gjorde kattene, de holdt fjøs og låve fri for mus og rotter.   
En dag fant Isak den eldste av hunnkattene død i krattet bak låven. Det var ikke uventet, den var gammel og hadde gjort sitt. Men han visste at den hadde fått unger for noen uker siden, og fant en liten gråstripete en i en grop i høyet. Så liten ... Det var visst ikke uvanlig at gamle katter fikk få unger, så det var nok bare denne ene. Han grudde seg til det han måtte gjøre. Alltid før var det faren som hadde gjort det, men nå var det hans Isaks plikt. Å slakte ei ku eller en gris var naturens gang, det gjorde de for matens skyld. Men denne vesle ungen som aldri hadde gjort noen til skade ... Det var meningen han skulle putte den i en sekk og drukne den, det var jo det man gjorde med kattunger. Og når de var morløse var det jo ingen som kunne oppdra dem heller. 

Han satte seg ned i høyet og løftet den opp på fanget. Den var ikke større enn at den fikk plass i hånden hans.   
Så myk - så fin og liten den var. Ørene var store i forhold til resten av kroppen, og halen lengre enn på de fleste katter. Han hadde hørt at det var tegn på en god musejeger. - Du skal få leve, hvisket han inn mot kattepelsen.   
Isak tok den med seg inn på kjøkkenet, der Kristina stod og krydret kjøttkakedeig. Hun hadde vært plaget med ryggsmerter i det siste, og gjorde bare lettere husarbeid nå. Andre kvinner kunne ikke la være å arbeide når de var med barn, men på Bjønnes hadde de råd til at kona gikk på stas, som det kaltes. Isak greide aldri å se noen ha det vondt, hvis han kunne hjelpe, og Even var enig. Det var klart at Kristina trengte ekstra hvile. Men hun satt ikke med hendene i fanget for det - hun strikket og sydde til barnet som skulle komme.   
\- Se, sa han og viste fram den lille pelsdotten. Kristina smilte. Hun hadde alltid likt katter, og gitt dem både fersk melk og middagsrester. I hånden holdt hun en muskatnøtt - den skulle hun raspe og ha i kjøttkakene, og nå så hun på kattungen. - Muskat, sa hun. - Akkurat samme farge! Den blir nok en flink musejeger!  
\- Muskat, gjentok Isak og smilte. - Montro hva Buster sier til den?

\------------------

Buster og Muskat fikk dem til å le hver eneste dag de neste ukene. Lille Muskat hoppet sidelengs på stive bein og gjorde seg så stor hun kunne, mens Buster pep og veltet seg over på ryggen - det var ikke tvil om hvem av dem som var sjefen. Even elsket Buster nesten like høyt som han elsket Isak. En dag tok han hunden i bånd og gikk opp til Dikemark, for en kontroll hos doktoren der.   
Doktoren tok imot dem begge. Buster lå snilt på gulvet mens doktoren gjennomgikk papirene til Even. Så smilte han litt. - Det er tid for formiddagskaffe, sa han, - tar du en kopp med meg?  
Even var litt forbløffet. En doktor som drakk kaffe med en pasient? Han takket ja, og de gikk ut. Været var vakkert - en høy vårsol varmet såpass at Even åpnet den øverste skjorteknappen. Doktoren sørget for at Buster fikk en bolle med vann. - Den der er den beste medisin du kunne få, sa han. - Den kommer til å hjelpe deg hvis du får flere dystre anfall, og den kommer til å dra deg ned hvis du blir manisk.   
Så så han nøye på Even. - Jeg skriver deg ut. Jeg vet ikke om jeg vil kalle deg frisk i den forstand at du aldri vil få flere anfall, men du blir ikke friskere av å være pasient her i hvert fall. Du virker rett og slett lykkelig!

Even smilte glad og klappet Buster på den raggete pelsen. - Jeg er det, sa han. - Jeg har venner, gode venner som jeg kan stole på, jeg har en partner i livet og jeg har en hund.  
Doktoren drakk den siste kaffeslurken og puttet den siste biten av brunostmaten i munnen. Så foldet han hendene over magen og så rolig på ham. - Det er akkurat det jeg mener. Du har fått det du trenger. De rundt deg vet hva de skal gjøre når du blir manisk eller deprimert. Men når du viste meg Buster - da ble jeg overbevist. Hun vet hva som skal til.  
\- Hun? Det er da en hann?  
Doktoren lo og pekte på Buster som rullet seg rundt på gresset, og viste fram hele magen sin. - Ingen testikler å se der.   
\- Åh .... Men de sa ...  
Even klødde Buster på magen og så på henne. - Er du jente altså? Okei!   
Doktoren lette visst etter enda en kakebit uten å finne noen. - Jaja ---- noen hver kan bli litt kjønnsforvirret, sa han tydelig. Så så han på Even. - Herr Bech-Næsheim, du er et interessant tilfelle. Virkelig interessant. Så typisk mannlig, men med en kvinnes lyst til en annen mann. 

Even måtte tenke. - Det er vel ikke helt riktig. Jeg føler ikke det samme for alle menn. Det er bare for Isak.   
\- Hva med barndommen din? Ungdomsårene?  
Tankene fløy. - På skolen hadde jeg en venn ...  
Han fortalte om Mikael og oppdaget at det overhodet ikke plaget ham lenger. Mikael var bare et minne nå. Et arr.   
\- Det er ikke bare du som har hatt nytte av dette, sa doktoren. - Jeg har skrevet en avhandling som jeg gjerne vil du skal lese. Om deg. Uten navns nevnelse, selvsagt. Med din tillatelse vil jeg gjerne sende den til et vitenskapelig tidsskrift. Kanskje verden vil forstå mer snart. Nei, homoseksualitet er verken smittsomt eller farlig, og man kan ikke se på andre at de lider av det.   
\- Lider -  
Doktoren så på Even. - Ja, mange lider. De har en legning som de ikke greier å forandre. Samfunnet kan forlange at de skal forandre seg - kirken forlanger det, blant annet.   
Even nikket sakte. Så fortalte han doktoren om den østerrikske presten han var blitt kjent med. Doktoren ble stille. - Nei ... sa han. - Det går nok ikke over uansett hvor mye man ber og ønsker det. Jeg vet at mange med din legning har begått selvmord. Vi hadde en her for et par år siden, han druknet seg i vannet der borte. Men han hadde ingen støtte. Det var før jeg forstod hva det egentlig dreide seg om, og det har du vært med å lære meg. Det skal du ha mange tusen takk for.   
Han reiste seg og rakte fram hånden.   
Even tok den og så doktoren inn i øynene. - Hvis min historie kan gjøre det litt bedre for andre som er som meg og som Isak, så skriv. Men jeg vil gjerne lese.   
Doktoren la den andre hånden over hendene deres og trykket enda en gang. - Ta deg en tur bort og snakk med husmor Sanna, sa han smilende. - Jeg tror hun har lyst til å hilse på deg. 

Buster fant husmor Sanna først. Valpen bjeffet litt og reiste seg på to bein og gjorde sitt beste for å smile, og Sanna lo. - Åh, så fin boff du er! Hvem er du sin da?  
\- Min, sa Even rolig og kom mot dem.   
Sanna reiste seg og rettet på det stive hodeplagget. En liten lokk svart hår stakk fram ved øret og fikk henne til å se svært ung ut. Even så lenge på henne mens hun klappet og koste med Buster. - Husmor, da jeg kom hit så sa du at du hadde arbeidet her i snart tredve år, men det nekter jeg å tro. 

Buster slikket Sanna over hele fjeset og Sanna tok henne i labbene og danset rundt med henne. - Jeg løy.   
\- Du?? Lyve??  
Øynene hennes lyste. - Jeg har vært her i - skal vi se - til høsten er det ni år. Men det føles som tredve og jeg har sett så mye, mye dritt som de fleste mennesker slipper å få se.   
Hun slapp valpen som kom straks Even lokket på den. Så rettet hun seg opp og tok av seg det stivete skautet. Det hadde gitt henne en rød, hissig stripe tvers over pannen, og hun klødde seg. - Ikke misforstå. Jeg er virkelig glad i arbeidet mitt. Det å kunne gjøre noe for andre mennesker, som virkelig trenger det - sånn som du gjorde da du kom hit - det er mer verdifullt enn noe annet for meg.  
\- Hva med ... kjærlighet da?  
Even tenkte seg ikke om. Man skulle ikke spørre husmor Sanna om sånt.   
\- Kjærlighet, gjentok hun sakte og snudde ansiktet mot solen. - Hva er egentlig kjærlighet? Er det det å gå hver eneste dag og vite at noen setter pris på det man gjør? Å vite at man er til både nytte og glede? Å kjenne gleden over godt arbeid?  
Så snudde hun seg og så på ham. - Jeg trenger ikke spørre deg hva kjærlighet er, for du har funnet det. Du har en plass i livet nå, du elsker og blir elsket.   
Hun smilte. - Det samme gjelder meg. Jeg elsker og blir elsket. Og forresten må du hilse Kristina og si at jeg kommer øyeblikkelig når det gjelder. Jeg er bare en telefon unna!

\------------------

 

April gikk over i mai. Alle gikk rundt som på nåler. Hver eneste gang Kristina kom med en lyd, var de framme hos henne med engstelige blikk. - Nei! sa hun. - Jeg må da få lov å snu meg uten at dere skal ... ååå! Jeg blir så irritert!  
\- På meg også? spurte Isak, enda mer engstelig.   
\- JA! Og spesielt når du spør sånn! Gå og - gjør et eller annet! Ta med deg Even og den dømrade bikkja hans i skogen eller noe sånt.   
Så sukket hun. - Neida. Men seriøst. Dere trenger ikke geite rundt her, jeg skal si fra når det trengs, det er flere dager igjen! Og Buster er ikke noen dømrade bikkje. Unnskyld, Busterbisken. Skal få pølse du, sa hun med myk stemme til den ivrige hunden.   
Den eneste som aldri lot til å irritere henne var Muskat. Alle de andre kattene på gården holdt til på låven. Ingen av dem fikk være inne. Det var annerledes med denne! Muskat trippet rundt i matmors seng, hun tisset på puten hennes (men da fikk hun snart merke at det var smartest å gjøre det på en gammel avis isteden), og hun malte og gned seg mot Kristinas hender. - Lille vakringen. 

Gudskjelov. Endelig fikk hun være i fred. Kristina strakte seg ut og prøvde å slappe av, men det var ikke enkelt, for den lille hun bar på presset mot blæren hennes. Hun sukket og kom seg ut, akkurat tidsnok til å se Even og Isak forsvinne bak haugen øverst på jordet. Godt å ha dem unna huset noen timer.

Etter å ha vært på do ble hun sittende på benken under kjøkkenvinduet og se seg rundt. Alt spirte og grodde. Hvitveisen dekket et helt mål oppe i havnehagen, og langt nedover mot huset. Syrinen stod med små, harde knopper. Bjørkene hadde røde slør, og for et par dager siden hadde Isak gledesstrålende kommet til henne med en bukett blåveis. Hun visste hvor de vokste og hvor vanskelig det var å finne dem, og takket varmt.   
Ja, alt rundt henne vokste, og hun vokste selv også. I løpet av vinteren hadde hun blitt bedre og bedre kjent med husmor Sanna, og en bedre venninne kunne ingen ha. Alvilde var også en fin jente, med et hjerte av gull. Det luktet møkk overalt - det var lukten av vår på gården. Hun snuste den inn. - Jasså, du sitter her og later deg?  
Magnus lo. - Mente det ikke sånn da.   
Kristina åpnet øynene og smilte til ham. - Vet da det. Men ja, jeg later meg litt.   
Det knirket litt i benken da han satte seg ved siden av henne. - Jeg har fridd til Alvilde, sa han. - i går. Og hun sa ja.   
\- Så flott! Gratulerer!  
\- Takk. Men jeg vet ikke helt om jeg fortsetter her, eller om vi flytter til byen. Alvilde vil helst til byen.   
\- Snakk med Isak om det. Dere finner en løsning.

Hun sukket og strøk seg over magen. Det strammet sånn til, som i krampe. Jordmoren hadde undersøkt henne, og sagt at det var helt normalt. Men det var tungt å gå sånn. Hun hadde alltid vært robust og sterk, men dette svangerskapet slet på henne. Der ga krampen seg.   
\- Nei, jeg får fortsette å pløye, sa Magnus og reiste seg, og forsvant nedover jordet. Mari hadde den faste halve fridagen sin og var neppe tilbake før sent på kveld. Jonas og hun skulle visst til stasjonsbyen.   
Kristina sukket, kom seg på beina og gikk inn. Hun skulle lage mat, men sank ned på en stol. Alt var slitsomt i dag. Hun så bort på brødboksen og visste at den nesten var tom. Mannfolkene her spiste og spiste, og tenkte visst ikke på hvor maten kom fra. Da magen strammet seg på nytt bannet hun. Det gjorde jo vondt! Ikke ville det gi seg heller. Men det var jo fjorten dager igjen, hvis hun hadde regnet rett. Hun gned seg i ryggen.   
Kaffe. Kanskje det hjalp med en kopp kaffe. Med det samme hun tenkte på kaffelukt, slo kvalmen over henne, og hun rakk såvidt bort til utslagsvasken før hun spydde. En ny slags ri dro gjennom henne og hun skjønte at nå - nå var det alvor. Og hun var helt alene. 

En time senere hadde hun fått satt vann på til kok i den største kjelen. Hun orket ikke tanken på å gå opp trappen, og ordnet istand så godt hun kunne i den store sengen der Isak og Even sov. Beistene, tenkte hun og jamret seg av smerte. Magnus var fortsatt nede på jordet. Men hun kunne ikke tenke på noen av dem. Alt hun tenkte på nå var å holde ut. Barnet ville ut - måtte ut - nå. 

Kristina fulgte kroppens rytme, som tusenvis av generasjoner kvinner hadde gjort før henne. Noe annet greide hun ikke. Knokler og sener vred seg, hun skrek, men holdt ut. At det var arvingen til Bjønnes gård brydde henne ikke. Fullmånemannen som hadde sådd frøet var langt vekk. Hun tenkte ikke overhodet, bare arbeidet som naturen selv ville. Vannet fosset ut, hun kjente nedover seg selv og kjente noe som ikke var henne - men noe annet. Noen annen. Nok en gang presset hun og kjente at barnet gled ut av henne.  
\- Lille ... lille ungen min ...   
Med dirrende hender fikk hun tak i barnet, pakket det inn i et laken hun hadde lagt fram og så på det. Den lille munnen beveget seg, åpnet seg i et skrik og kroppen ble lyserød under det hvite fettlaget. Kristina gråt. Hun knuget barnet inntil seg og gråt. - Lille jenta mi ...


	18. Augustnetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gåtene blir løst. Trådene samles. Alle knuter blir gredd ut.

Kristina lå som i en kokong av lykke under dyna sammen med barnet sitt, da hun hørte det gikk i døra. Tunge støvler ble dratt av og noen lo. Hun kjente Isaks latter hvor enn det skulle være, og smilte til barnet som allerede hadde funnet brystet. Så uvant - så riktig. Den lille kroppen hadde fulgt nedarvede instinkter og funnet morens bryst av seg selv. Kristina brød seg ikke om noe annet, bare registrerte lydene rundt i huset.  
\- Kristina? Isak ropte på henne. Hun orket ikke rope tilbake, ville ikke forstyrre den diende skatten sin, men av snakk og fottrinn rundt i huset skjønte hun at de lette etter henne.  
\- Vi er her, sa hun lavt. - Alt i orden med oss.  
Døren ble åpnet.

Isak stivnet. I sengen hans lå Kristina - men hun var ikke alene. Oppe ved brystet hennes, halvveis under dyna, lå et bittelite menneske. Han la ikke merke til blodsøl og andre flekker, men tok et par nølende skritt mot dem. - Når ....?  
\- Et par timer siden, hvisket Kristina. - Det gikk så fort at jeg ikke rakk å tilkalle noen. Jeg bare visste at dette skulle jeg greie selv. Unnskyld at jeg har sølt til senga deres. Kom hit og se på henne.  
Hun smilte til ham.  
\- Henne ...?  
Kristina smilte. - Det er en jente.  
Isak kom helt bort. Noe skjedde med hjertet hans. Det slo hardere et par ganger, og utvidet seg intenst i brystet. Blikket ble så tåkete - han blunket og kjente tårene løsne. Forsiktig satte han seg på kne ved senga og dro hånden over øynene. Han ante ikke at det gikk an å elske et så lite menneske så betingelsesløst, så brått. Sakte strøk han en ru pekefinger over barnets silkebløte kinn. - Herregud ... så vakker hun er!  
\- Det er datteren din, vet du, sa Kristina.  
\- Datter ...  
Isak svelget hardt og slåss for ikke å gråte igjen. - Velkommen til verden, lille vennen. Jeg skal passe på deg bestandig.  
Så så han på Kristina. - Må vel innrømme at jeg hadde forestilt meg en gutt, sa han, - en odelsgutt. Men så ble det en helt nydelig odelsjente.  
Barnet slapp brystet og sovnet. Kristina pakket teppet bedre rundt henne. - Kan du hente en saks?  
Isak skjønte ikke hva hun mente før hun viste ham strengen som fortsatt ikke var kuttet over. - Og noe bendelbånd fra sykurven min.

Han hentet båndet og kokte den skarpe tollekniven sin, og kom tilbake. Etter Kristinas anvisninger bandt han bånd stramt rundt navlestrengen, og skar den over. - Kniv passer bedre til henne.  
Kristina smilte bredere. - Vil du holde henne?  
Isak fikk barnet i armene og kysset henne på pannen. Forsiktig bar han henne bort til vinduet og så ut. - Alt dette blir ditt en dag, sa han lavt. - Vesla mi ...

Even stusset da Isak la kniven sin i kjelen med kokende vann, vimset rundt og lette etter noe blant Kristinas saker, og virket fullstendig på tuppa. Så skjønte han årsaken og så på Isak. - Gutt eller jente?  
Han smilte skjevt. - Jente, svarte Isak og måtte tørke øynene igjen. Han så på Even. - På en måte er hun jo din også. Kom.  
Even trakk pusten. Det hadde han ikke tenkt på, og ble stående noen minutter midt på kjøkkengulvet. Et barn - skulle han ha fått et barn? Han hadde jo aldri vært sammen med noen kvinne sånn. Men Isak var jo helt fra seg - han var ikke hos Even nå, selv om de stod en meter fra hverandre. «Hun er jo din også». Seriøst?  
Sakte fulgte han etter Isak, og resten av livet ville han huske det han så inne på soverommet. Der i sengen halvt satt, halvt lå Kristina, med albuen under seg. Ved vinduet stod Isak med en hvit bylt i armene. Alt var stille. Over det hele lå et skjær av lykke. Kristina så ham og rakte hånden mot ham. - Even.  
Han var inkludert. Isak la den bittelille jenta i armene hans og han så ned i et rosa fjes med en helt perfekt munn - hun hadde samme amorbue som Isak, samme mørke hår som Kristina, og han tok den vesle hånden og kjente hvordan hun klemte fingrene rundt pekefingeren hans. - Så sterk hun er!  
Så så han på Isak. - Jeg synes hun ligner på deg, jeg! Er du helt sikker på at ----?

Både Kristina og Isak flirte. - Helt sikker!  
Kristina satte seg forsiktig opp og lente seg mot putene. - Faren hennes - han som jeg traff - ligner faktisk litt på Isak. Men det er vel bare en fordel.  
\- Gratulerer, begge to, sa Even.  
\- Gratulerer til oss alle, sa Kristina. - Og mens dere var i skogen og gjorde Gud vet hva, jeg vil ikke vite det, så har jeg bestemt navnet hennes. Jeg synes hun skal oppkalles etter bestemødrene sine - eller det nærmeste vi kommer. Moren min har allerede tre småjenter oppkalt etter seg, og dessuten heter hun Olga. Så derfor skal hun hete Anette Marianne, og kalles Marianne til daglig.

\- Men ... moren min blir jo ikke bestemoren hennes, sa Even nølende.  
\- Hun blir den bestemoren hun kommer til å kjenne. Moren min er så svartsynt religiøs at hun ikke har snakket med meg siden jeg tok tjeneste her. Hun kommer aldri til å akseptere Isak som far, og deg som - tja - onkel? Men Anette kommer til å komme hit så ofte hun kan, og helt sikkert overøse henne med klær og leker og alt mulig.  
Kristina flirte. - Jeg er blitt ordentlig glad i moren din og synes det er helt rett å oppkalle ungen min etter henne. Og alle kommer til å synes det er riktig å oppkalle henne etter farmoren sin.  
\- Anette Marianne, smilte Isak og kysset datteren igjen. - Hun kommer til å tvinne meg om lillefingeren. Bare sier det.  
\- Meg også, kom det fra Even. Så så han lenge på Isak før han snudde hodet mot Kristina og fortalte henne hva han hadde i banken, og hvor alle pengene kom fra. - Synes det er riktig at du skal vite om det, sa han. - På en ganske sær måte er vi vel på en måte gifte alle tre.  
Kristina så på ham. - Når du sier det på den måten ... Javel, husbond, kom deg ut og ring til jordmora. Selv om jeg har gjort jobben selv så er det papirer å fylle ut og kontroller og gud vet hva.

Noen få dager senere var Kristina på beina igjen. Samtlige av kvinnene i bygda kom på besøk med barselgaver og mat, og bar seg over at Kristina gikk rundt isteden for å ligge. - Men jeg ligger jo, protesterte hun, - når jeg føler for det! Jeg tar både frokosthvil og middagshvil, og hviler hver gang jeg ammer. Men det er jo så kjedelig å ligge når jeg kjenner meg så frisk.  
Alle beundret den lille jenta, og alle bemerket hvor lik hun var Isak. Dermed begynte ryktene å gå igjen, om at joda - visst var det Bjønnes'en selv som var far til ungen. Men denne gangen lot de ryktene bare gå. Folk fikk tro det de ville. Isak, Even og Kristina visste sannheten, og den holdt de for seg selv.

\----------------

Bjønnes gård hadde fått en ny sjef, en som visste å si fra når det gjaldt. Hun sørget for at samtlige på gården konsentrerte seg om henne og hennes behov, og brydde seg ikke om hva de mente. Når hun VILLE noe, så VILLE hun det!  
Klokka var langt over midnatt da hun satte i gang - igjen - og Even la puta over hodet og prøvde å ikke høre på barnegråten. - Kunne dere ikke fått en stille og rolig unge, jamret han.  
\- «Dere»? Skyld på Kristina! Jeg er jo stille som en mus.  
\- Jada jada, bare få henne til å holde opp før jeg blir gæren!  
Isak bare så på ham. Ikke at han visste stort om spebarn selv, men Even visste tydeligvis enda mindre. Han våget knapt å ta i henne, det var som om han var redd for henne. Så kastet Isak dyna av seg og gikk opp trappen, der Kristina og Marianne holdt til.  
\- Jeg blir gæren snart, sa Kristina, utslitt av mangel på søvn. Hun gikk sakte fram og tilbake på gulvet med en skrikende Marianne i armene.  
\- La meg, ba Isak, - og prøv å få sove en stund.  
Hun orket ikke protestere og lot ham overta.

Han fortsatte den rolige vandringen ut på gangen. Den gikk gjennom hele huset. På hver side var det dører inn til forskjellige rom, og i enden - under det runde vinduet under mønet - stod en gammel, hvitmalt gyngestol og et lite bord. Det var Isaks mor som hadde fått istand den lille kroken. Sykurven hennes stod fortsatt under bordet, og bak gyngestolen stod en stor, grønn plante. Nå satte han seg i gyngestolen og så ut. Sommeren var kommet for fullt. Natten var så mørk som en junikveld kan bli, og himmelen var fortsatt svakt rosa i vest. Utenfra kom alle sommerens dufter. Syrin og nattfiol, peoner og fersk jord. Han burde ikke sitte her, han burde sove for å orke alle dagens plikter og arbeid, for det var det mye av. Om fem timer skulle han stelle dyrene og slippe dem på skauen. Sju av kuene hadde fått kalv, den åttende ventet kalven sin når som helst, så hun fikk være på gården. Potetene var heldigvis kommet i jorda, det samme med grønnsakene. Han prøvde seg fram med litt forskjellige hvert år.  
Det var en strek i regningen at Magnus ville slutte. Men han kunne jo ikke holde ham igjen. En god attest skulle han få. Isak smilte beskt når han tenkte på hvordan Alvilde herset med ham. Hun var både smart og dyktig når man ble kjent med henne, men han hadde en mistanke om at hun lignet på moren sin ... og moren hennes var en fryktelig furie!  
Men det fikk være Magnus' sak. Ville han ha henne, så fikk han ta henne. Isak gjespet og så ned på Marianne som fortsatt skrek. Kolikk, hadde doktoren sagt. Det går over av seg selv, hadde han også sagt - om noen måneder.  
Forsiktig snudde han henne så hun lå på magen over låret hans, og gned henne på ryggen. Han gynget sakte mens han nynnet en gammel barnevise, og under over alle undre: Marianne tidde stille. Varsomt fikk han lagt henne mot brystet sitt. Det gamle pleddet som alltid lå ved siden av gyngestolen fikk duge - han la det over dem begge. Så la han beina på det lille bordet og sovnet, han også.

Kristina fant dem der noen timer senere. - Isak?  
\- Mmmm ...  
Hun tok ham i skulderen. - Isak, våkne nå. Hva er det du har gjort med henne?  
Han åpnet øynene forsiktig. - Ikke noe ... Mellom hendene og brystkassen hans lå verdens største lille skatt og sov. Kinnene var rosa, øyenvippene hennes var utrolig lange, og hun blåste små bobler mens hun sov. Langsomt strøk han den spede ryggen. Hun var alt som telte. Hun var det vakreste han visste om.  
\- Hun sover jo. Gråter ikke.  
Kristina kysset ham på pannen. - Takk, hvisket hun. - Jeg har sovet så godt.  
Forsiktig tok hun Marianne. - Ungen min ... glad i pappaen din du ...

Det var faktisk første gang noen hadde brukt det ordet om ham. Pappa. Var han det? Jo, han var jo det. Han strakte seg og så ut. Dagen var lys og klar, og nede på tunet gikk Even i retning fjøset. Isak kom seg ned trappa. Det luktet kaffe fra kjøkkenet, og på kjøkkenbordet så han en enslig kaffekopp og brødsmuler på den vanlige fjøla. Kjelen var fortsatt lunken, kjente han. Han sjenket seg en kopp og så på klokka - den var nesten seks. Samvittigheten hans svartnet. Han skulle vært der ute, han skulle stelt dyrene og vært ute på jordene forlengst!  
Mari kom inn med fulle melkebøtter. - Kan ikke du gjøre som andre bønder og skaffe melkemaskin, freste hun.  
Isak nikket faktisk. - Lover. Så du noe til Even der ute?  
\- Han gikk til drengestua.

\----------------------

De nakne føttene hans ble våte og kalde av dugg da han gikk over tunet. Kaldt og tungt kjentes det inni ham også. Nok en gang hadde han denne vonde følelsen av å ikke høre til, av å være til overs. Han kjente den følelsen og hatet den, for han visste at den ikke var reell. Men hvorfor kom ikke Isak tilbake? Den forbistrede skrikerungen hadde stjålet Isak fra ham. Even visste bare en eneste måte å hindre det brølende mørket i å ta over alt inni ham - han trengte ro, og han trengte tegnesakene sine. Ro var det ikke i huset, men i drengestua var det fredelig. Magnus var ute på jordene forlengst. Til høsten kom han til å flytte, og da måtte de vel få seg en ny dreng, men inntil da syntes Even han kunne få ha drengestua for seg selv. Ett sted måtte vel han også få være!

Med dirrende hender bladde han fram et blankt ark. Kullstiften gikk over arket som ble svartere og svartere. En plante - et tre med digre greiner, og fra hver grein hang en renneløkke. Han fylte løkkene med djevler og demoner, og fylte hele arket. Bladde om. Fortsatte. Hendene gikk av seg selv, han tenkte ikke, bare følte, og alle slags svarte, tunge, vonde følelser gikk gjennom ham. Doktoren hadde lært ham noen teknikker og han forsøkte å huske dem.  
\- Smerte tar ikke livet av deg, hadde han sagt. - Det gjør vondt, så vondt at det kjennes som om man vil dø. Men smerten i seg selv er ikke farlig. Gå inn i den, voks med den, bruk den.  
Og det gjorde Even nå.

Langt utpå dagen kom han mer til seg selv. Hodet kjentes så lett, som om alle tankene var brukt opp. Han dumpet ned på den ene senga og så på hendene sine. De var svarte etter å ha brukt den ene kullstiften etter den andre. Han måtte få kjøpt flere, tenkte han adspredt da han dro til seg skisseblokken.  
\- Nei! Nei, jeg mente det ikke sånn, hikstet han da han så hva han hadde tegnet.

Isak ropte på ham, banket på døra, ville vite om alt var i orden. Even greide ikke svare. Noen rusket ham i skulderen. Han orket ikke reagere. Mørket var kommet, men det var ikke så ugjennomtrengelig som det hadde pleid å være. Nå skimtet han små glitrende fnugg i det, og her og der var det bare som et tynt svart slør over omgivelsene.  
Hendene som la seg rundt ansiktet hans var i hvert fall solbrune og harde - han kjente de hendene bedre enn noen annen. Han hadde kjent de hendene over hele kroppen, absolutt hele kroppen. Langsomt, som om det kostet ham alt han hadde av krefter, åpnet han øynene. Isak lå på kne foran ham. - Even --- ikke forsvinn for meg! Jeg trenger deg! Kjære deg, jeg elsker deg jo!

Even prøvde å svare. - Jeg .....  
Han tok seg bedre sammen og prøvde en gang til. - Jeg er redd ---  
\- Redd? For hva?  
Da så Even Isak rett inn i øynene. Han greide ikke si det han var redd for. Istedet fikk han tak i tegningene han hadde laget. Uten et ord lot han Isak se det grusomme han hadde tegnet. - Jeg mente det ikke, hvisket han, - det er bare en tegning. Kunne ikke for det. Bare tegnet og tegnet, tenkte ikke over hva, det bare strømmet ut ... kunne ikke for det!  
Isak så. Under masse meningsløse svarte streker så han omrisset av et stort tre med greiner som bredte seg utover, og ned fra hver eneste grein hang en løkke - og i hver eneste løkke hang et lite barn.  
Det var et skrekkelig bilde, et forferdelig bilde, med en scene så grufull at den måtte høre hjemme i et mareritt. Barna hadde ikke noe ordentlig ansikt, der de dinglet. Det gjorde motivet nesten enda verre.  
\- Jeg mente det ikke, hvisket Even igjen. - Vær så snill å tro meg!  
Isak så fra bildet til Even og tilbake. - Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal tro. Jeg vet bare en ting, og det er at du er dritsjalu på Marianne. Og det er greit.  
Han fikk noe hardt i blikket. - Men ikke vent at jeg skal prioritere deg foran henne. Hun er bare en liten unge, du er en voksen mann.  
Even hang med hodet. - Vet det. Unnskyld.  
\- Ikke meg du skal si unnskyld til, si det til henne. Og neste gang hun begynner å gråte sånn, så er det din tur til å ta henne!  
\- Hva?  
\- Er det noe for mye å be om? Kristina må få sove noen timer, hun også, ellers detter hun sammen.

Isak smilte nå. - Marianne sovnet på magen min. Det var derfor jeg ikke kunne flytte på meg. Jeg sov i gyngestolen i natt.  
Even klemte han. - Jeg savnet deg, sa han lavt. - Og så kom tankene. Jeg bare .... måtte .... ut hit.  
Isak nikket litt. Han hadde fått enda mer å tenke på enn han hadde fra før. - Jeg savner deg også, sa han. - Oss to. Bare oss. Mannen i mitt liv.  
Even hevet øyenbrynene. - Er jeg det? Si det igjen!  
\- Jeg har sagt det før, mange ganger!  
\- Si det for det.  
Isak så på ham og kysset ham mykt. - Mannen i mitt liv.

\-------------------

Det ble en kaotisk, hektisk og lykkelig sommer med god avling og en juniorsjef som var med overalt, og som hele tiden forlangte oppmerksomhet. Men med tre foreldre på deling fikk i hvert fall to av dem sove av gangen, og søvn gjorde alt så mye enklere. Dåpsdagen ble fastsatt til midt i august. Kristina sa ingenting, men stadig oftere tenkte hun på Mariannes egentlige far. Fullmånemannen hennes. Han skulle jo komme tilbake til henne! Men - hun hadde Marianne nå, og Marianne var Isaks datter, selv om det ikke var han som hadde sådd frøet. Hva om fullmånemannen skjønte sammenhengen? Ville han ta Marianne fra dem?  
Nei. Kristina visste det - at så grusom var han ikke. En eneste natt hadde hun kjent ham, men det var nok, det visste hun. Han var en bra mann. Ba han henne om å følge ham, ville hun gjøre det - men Marianne ....  
Hun slet med tankene sine. Kanskje han ikke kom. Kanskje hun aldri fikk se ham mer. Kanskje hun måtte leve med de smulene hun hadde fått den natten. Hun jamret seg uten en lyd, der hun stod ved kjøkkenbenken og ga brøddeigen ekstra hard medfart. Det hadde den bare godt av, tenkte hun iltert. Når var det fullmåne egentlig?

Dåpen nærmet seg, og Kristina forberedte selskap. Hendene hennes arbeidet, men hodet var mer i skogen enn det var på kjøkkenet. Han var i nærheten! Hun bare visste det - han var i nærheten! Snart skulle hun få se ham igjen. Snart!

\------------------

Magnus hadde fått seg arbeid på et skipsverft i Oslo. Alvilde var overlykkelig over å flytte til den store byen. Isak nølte en stund, men så hentet han et brekkjern og ba Even finne den gamle konvolutten. - Det var du som gjemte den, sa han med et lite smil.  
Seks tusen kroner var en drøy årslønn for en embedsmann. Isak fordelte pengene i tre konvolutter. På den ene skrev han navnet til Magnus, på de andre to Mari og Kristina. - Det er bedre de går til noen som har glede av dem. For meg er det blodpenger, sa han lavt. - Jeg vil ikke ha dem selv.  
\- Det trenger du ikke heller, sa Even tilfreds. Han hadde mer enn nok for dem alle sammen.  
Magnus ble rød av glede da han fikk konvolutten i hånden. - Nå kan du skaffe Alvilde et bra sted å bo, sa Isak til ham, og Magnus nikket. - Ja, det skal jeg. Vi gifter oss til høsten. Og så snart vi er kommet i orden må dere besøke oss.

Dagen før hadde Even og Isak sneket seg til noen timer alene. De hadde et sted oppe i skogen, bare et par hundre meter fra husene, men likevel godt gjemt. Der hadde de sammen satt opp en slags leirplass med et lite tak, og det var der Even hadde fått ideen. - Vi burde hatt et sånt sted for oss selv, permanent.  
Isak så på ham. - Hvor da?  
Even så tilbake og smilte. - Jeg kan tegne et.  
Han pekte ned mot gården. - Våningshuset er fint og det er mange rom der, men iblant så føler jeg meg mer vel i drengestua. Samtidig er du bonde her, og da ... blir det liksom ikke riktig.  
Han tenkte seg om. - Jeg skal tegne en skisse, så kan du si om du er enig i å bygge på.

Mens Even tegnet skisser over påbygg og nybygg, tenkte Kristina mer på fullmånemannen sin enn på å lage istand til dåpen. Hver gang hun ammet lille Marianne, så hun flere og flere av trekkene hans. Det rare var at mange av de samme trekkene kunne vært Isaks. Hun var et nydelig barn, det var ikke bare hun som sa det.  
Hun satt med barnet ved brystet og så ut. Månen var nesten full. På søndag når Marianne skulle døpes, kom den til å være helt full. Hun hadde sjekket almanakken. Kanskje han kom en dag før eller senere? Hun måtte gå - dit - der hun traff ham. Og når alt kom til alt var det kanskje ikke så dumt å ha badet skikkelig når hun skulle i kirken med barnet sitt. Det var allerede kveld, selv om det var lyst, og hun la Marianne i den fine vuggen. Isak hadde tatt den ned fra loftet, og Even hadde malt den. Med fine, tynne pensler hadde han malt blomster og små insekter over hele vuggen, både på innsiden og utsiden. - Så har hun noe å se på, sa han tilfreds da han vasket penslene etterpå.

Fort fant Kristina håndklær og andre ting hun trengte til et bad, og holdt nesten på å glemme hårbørsten. Han skulle finne henne akkurat som forrige gang, tenkte hun. Da Isak endelig kom inn fikk han hundre formaninger om hvordan han skulle passe Marianne, og han så lenge på henne. - Du skal ut, konstaterte han. - Opp i skogen, ikke sant?  
Hun nikket på vei ut og satte av sted. Hun bare måtte..

Neste morgen kom hun sakte tilbake. Hun hadde badet og vasket håret i det iskalde vannet, og børstet det lange, tykke håret sitt tørt. Men han var ikke kommet.  
\- Du lovte jo, mumlet hun. - Du skulle komme tilbake til meg.  
Hun la seg, men fikk ikke sove. Tankene svirret. Tenk om han kom likevel, tenk om han skjønte at Marianne var hans datter og ikke Isaks? Tenk om han trodde at hun hadde sveket ham? Tenk om han ville ta fra henne Marianne? Eller om han ville nekte for alt?  
Det siste var vel mest sannsynlig.

Solen spredte varme og lys over Anette Mariannes dåpsdag. Hun skrek ikke da presten øste vann over hodet hennes, men smilte som en liten sol selv. Selskapet var vellykket, maten ble satt pris på og alle hadde det strålende - men inni Kristina var det fullt kaos.  
På vei til kjøkkenet med en stabel skitne tallerkener traff hun Isak. - Kristina ... Han kom ikke i går?  
Tårene stod i øynene på henne og hun snufset litt. - Nei.  
\- Da kommer han sikkert i dag. Det er nå månen er full.  
\- Tror du?  
Isak smilte. - Klart det.  
\- Men ... hva skjer egentlig da? Jeg mener ... hvis han kommer, hvis han vil ha meg med, eller jeg aner ikke, jeg har ikke tenkt gjennom det, men .... jeg kjenner ham jo egentlig ikke, jeg bare vet at han er en bra mann.  
Isak tok hånden hennes og klemte den. - Hvis han er en bra mann, så gjør han det som er rett, sa han. - Da synes jeg du skal ta ham med hit. I hvert fall får du ikke stikke av. Hva skjer med Marianne da, liksom?  
Even kom bort. Han hadde visst fått med seg det de snakket om. Nå satte han seg på huk foran Kristina og tok den andre hånden hennes. - Du er verdens beste venn, Kristina. Men både Isak og jeg forstår det om du vil være fri. Fra oss, om du skjønner.  
Hun så på ham og snufset litt mer. - Takk for at dere skjønner.

\---------------------

 

En mann kom gående langs skogkanten. Han hadde solide støvler, sekk på ryggen og en slitt jakke, men tørkledet han hadde rundt halsen var nytt og rødt. Han stanset ved den vindskjeve gapahuken som Isak og Even hadde bygget, og så seg rundt. Opp til høyre gikk stien til badekaret som naturen selv hadde formet. Ned til venstre gikk en stor, bred, tydelig sti ned til gården. Kuene gikk i havnehagen, potetriset stod høyt med lilla blomster, og det store våningshuset skinte av fersk hvitmaling. Harmoni var ordet han fant, og han smilte for seg selv da han gikk nedover mot gården.

Der kom en kvinne ut fra våningshuset. Hun hadde brunt hår i en lang flette, rutete bluse og blått skjørt, og en liten sekk i hånden. Han smilte bredt og slo ut med armene. - Løsne håret ditt, fullmånehulder!  
Kvinnen bråstoppet. Hun stirret på ham. - Du!  
\- Når jeg lover noe, så holder jeg det, sa han. - Løsne håret ditt.  
Kristina kjente knærne mykne. Hun trakk inn synet av ham. Hvor gammel kunne han egentlig være? Håret hans var lyst og øynene - de var grønne som Isaks.  
\- Hvem er du egentlig, spurte hun lavt da han var kommet nær nok til å høre. Han svarte henne med et kyss - et kyss av den sorten som kjennes fra det ytterste hårstrå og helt ned i tærne, et kyss som får blodet til å strømme fortere og hjertet til å hamre. Kristina klynket litt og forsøkte å tenke - det var ikke enkelt, men hun var nødt.  
\- Kom, hvisket han. - Bli med.

Da fikk hun vettet igjen. - Jeg kan ikke, sa hun. - Jeg har et barn på tre måneder, jeg kan ikke gå fra henne.  
Han så på henne. Så grep han hendene hennes og så på dem, og så sølvringen Isak hadde gitt henne. - Jeg ville gitt deg en av gull, sa han hest.  
\- Jeg måtte!  
Han lukket øynene. - Si meg hva du heter, ba han.  
\- Si meg navnet ditt først.

Det gikk noen sekunder. Han stod rett foran henne med hånden hennes i sin, men holdt ansiktet vekk. Så snudde han sakte på hodet og lot blikket gli over gården. - Det er en bra gård, sa han lavt. - Ørret i bekken, markjordbær i skråningen der borte, og bak den store steinen der vokser det hvite nyperoser.  
Han lukket øynene og så ut til å tenke hardt. - Ved det borterste hjørnet på låven er det en liten haug spisse steiner. Det var der jeg datt og fikk dette her, sa han og lot henne kjenne på pannen hans, under hårfestet. Jo, han hadde et hakk i pannebeinet, Kristina kjente det tydelig, og ble mer og mer forundret.  
\- Du ligner sånn på bonden her, sa hun.  
Blikket hans ble forskende. - Valter Isaksen?  
Kristina smilte. - Nei, sønnen hans, Isak Valtersen.  
Han bet seg i leppen. - Så ... hva skjedde med Valter?  
Hun fortalte det, og han nikket. - Javel.  
\- Kjente du ham?  
\- Om jeg kjente ham, ja? Han var storebroren min. Jeg heter Jakob Isaksen.  
Kristina tok et fast grep i armen hans og dro ham med inn.

 

\-----------------

 

Da han tok Isak i hånden, ble de to mennene stående og se på hverandre lenge. De var nøyaktig like høye, munnen var lik, øynene hadde samme grønnfarge og håret var like gyllent. Det var Isak som smilte først, og klemte Jakob. - Vi er i slekt, sa han begeistret. - Jeg ante ikke at far hadde en bror.  
\- Neeei, sa Jakob sakte. - Det ante du nok ikke. Jeg tviler på at han snakket om meg. Jeg skulle ikke synes. Det var vel seksten-sytten år mellom han og jeg, jeg kunne nesten vært broren din. Men han som var faren min - altså bestefaren din - var litt for glad i en av tjenestejentene sine, og da jeg skulle komme til verden betalte han drengen sin for å gifte seg med henne. Så ja, jeg er den kjødelige onkelen din, men jeg vet ikke om jeg kan regnes for å være det juridisk. Jeg bodde her på gården til jeg var sju år, så jeg husker ganske mye. Det var samme året som du ble født, så da var ikke Valter interessert i å ha meg her lenger. Så mor og jeg flyttet til Drammen, mens far var i Sydishavet. Jeg ble aldri skikkelig kjent med ham. Han sendte massevis av penger hjem, men til slutt så fikk han en sjømanns begravelse.

Da hentet Isak datteren sin. - Det blir omtrent som med Marianne, sa han og kysset henne. - Jeg giftet meg med Kristina da hun skulle ha barn, og fordi vi er gifte så er Marianne datteren min.

Jakob så på ham. Så så han bort på Even, og tilbake til Isak. Om det noe ved Isaks bevegelser når han stelte med Marianne, eller blikkene som gikk mellom Even og han, var uvisst - men det stod klart for Jakob årsaken til at Kristina hadde gjort som hun gjorde.  
Kristina dekket på til kaffe. Hun ventet til alle hadde fått satt seg, før hun slo i bordet. - Isak! Jeg vil ha skilsmisse!  
Så lo hun høyt. Isak så forbløffet på henne.  
\- Du får beholde både hus og arving og alt, for jeg skal bare ha han her, sa hun og slo armene rundt Jakob bakfra. - Hvis han vil da, sa hun mykt og så ham inn i øynene. - For en sånn mann slipper jeg ikke så lett.  
Isak så på dem. - Jakob. Jeg tror deg, at du er onkelen min. Vi er for like til ikke å være det.  
Han smilte litt. - Hvis du vil, så er du velkommen til å bli her på gården.

Even sa ikke stort, men under bordet holdt han Isaks hånd. Så så han seg rundt. Han hadde alltid vært vâr for stemninger, og nå kjente han at ting falt på plass. Kristina kom til å bli. Han visste at Isak hadde vært redd for å miste henne. Jakob kom også til å bli. Ganske sakte løftet han hendene deres, med flettede fingre, opp på bordet. Om Jakob hadde noe imot det, hadde ingenting å si lenger.  
Isak så på hendene deres. Nesten uten å løsne sammenflettingen lirket han av seg den lille sølvringen han hadde gått med et snaut år. - Da må vi vel ha en skilsmissegrunn, sa han med latter i stemmen.  
Kristina tok av seg ringen også, og flirte. - Ekteskapsbrudd. Ufullbyrdet ekteskap. Noe sånt.

Even reiste seg sakte, gikk ut av kjøkkenet og kom tilbake et minutt senere med en liten eske. - Isak. Jeg elsker deg, sa han. - Selv om vi ikke kan gifte oss på lovlig måte, så kan vi jo gjøre det ulovlig?  
I esken lå ringen han hadde gitt Isak til jul, og Isak tok den på seg - denne gang på høyre hånd. Så nikket han. - Ja, hvisket han. - Vi gjør det.

\------------------------

De gikk ut i augustnatten sammen, ganske sakte. Begge hadde blå dress, og begge gikk med hendene i lomma. Ingen av dem spurte hvor de skulle. For natten var blå, himmelen var høy og det var lett å gå den gamle stien til skogsvannet der de hadde sett hverandre nakne for første gang.

Vannet lå der, svart og blankt som et øye i den store skogen. Denne gangen var de ikke sjenerte, de nærmest flerret klærne av hverandre og løp ut i vannet. Det var vanskelig å se noe, for vannet var mørkere enn lufta, men de fant hverandre - kysset hverandre - elsket hverandre. - Det er oss to, hvisket Isak.  
\- Jah ... Oss to mot verden.  
Even kysset ham lenge og kjente to sterke armer rundt seg. Hånden til Isak gled nedover ryggen hans, ned i kløften mellom rumpeballene hans, og fant det den lette etter. Even stønnet. - Vi har ikke .... det går ikke uten ... du vet ...  
Isak så på ham og løftet det ene øyenbrynet. Så tok han ham i hånden og fikk ham med opp på land, og fant en liten flaske fra innerlomma. - Vi har, kjæresten min. Mannen i mitt liv.

Fort la de seg ned på den haugen som var klærne deres. Lepper, tunger, hjerter danset i takt. Isaks fingre lette, pirret, smurte, trengte seg inn. Even sluttet å tenke. Han bet tennene sammen da Isak trengte inn i ham, men gleden var så mye, mye større enn den lille smerten. De klamret seg til hverandre, beveget seg sammen, samtidig. Det var ikke noe som het svart lenger, nå het det rødt og flammer og hvitt og kjærlighet. Begge tok, begge ga, de var jevnbyrdige.

Solen står tidlig opp i august. Den strålte over Bjønnes gård, der en liten jente sov trygt i en blomstermalt vugge. I senga ved siden av henne sov moren hennes med det store, brune håret utslått, og en mann hun snart skulle bli kjent med, sov ved siden av moren.  
Solstrålene krøp videre. De traff et gulmalt hus et lite stykke unna, der et ungt par kysset hverandre farvel på trappa. Hun hadde kort, lysebrunt hår, han hadde en tett manke mørke krøller, og de var tydeligvis veldig enige i den veien livet hadde bedt dem gå.  
Noen av strålene fant veien helt til den store byen, der en ung mann var på vei til arbeidet sitt. Han hadde solide klær, godt vett og et godt hjerte også. Snart skulle han dele det han hadde med hun som ventet på ham.

Solen hevet seg litt på himmelen, den sendte strålene sine over åkrer og eng, skog og vann. Og på en liten strand i skogen stod to nakne menn på kne, med ansiktene mot hverandre.  
\- Isak, jeg lover å elske og ære deg så lenge jeg lever. Vil du ha meg som mann?  
\- Ja. Even, jeg elsker deg og vil elske og ære deg resten av livet. Vil du ha meg som mann?  
\- Ja.  
\- Mannen min.  
\- Ingen kirke eller myndighet kan si at vi er gift, men ....  
Even så opp. - Solen og skogen og vannet er de vitnene vi trenger.  
Isak fikk tårer i øynene. Han hadde stått foran alteret og løyet foran en hel menighet, og for Gud, om å elske og bli fast hos Kristina. Men nå løy han ikke. Ingen seremoni kunne vært vakrere og mer høytidelig enn de enkle løftene han og Even nettopp hadde gitt hverandre.  
\- Mannen min.  
Isak holdt rundt Even og la hodet mot brystet hans. - Jeg elsker deg. Takk for at du kom inn i livet mitt.  
\- Selv takk. Uten deg ville jeg antagelig vært på Dikemark fortsatt.  
De så på hverandre. - Jeg vet det, og du vet det, at det ikke er noen sykdom. Men folk vet det ikke. De skjønner det ikke.  
\- Så må vi hjelpe dem til å skjønne det.  
Isak nikket. - Men ikke nå. Jeg er altfor sulten.  
Og sammen gikk de rolig tilbake til Bjønnes.


	19. EPILOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femti år er gått. Fra å være unggutter og til å bli godt modne menn er Isak og Even uadskillelige selv om håret er blitt hvitt og synet ikke helt hva det var. Men hvordan er det med kjærligheten, mon tro? 
> 
> Nå har jeg etter beste evne oppsummert hele greia. Jo forresten - det er noen som har etterlyst skjebnen til den østerrikske presten. Vel - det har vært krig i Europa, og homoseksuelle hadde det ikke bra. Svært mange døde i konsentrasjonsleire. Men denne presten dro nok den andre veien - han syntes ikke han hadde noe valg, og gikk med i hæren. Som en av utallige tusener ble han igjen i russisk jord og ingen vet hvor. 
> 
> Det har vært utrolig morsomt å skrive om gutta våre og følge dem gjennom så mange forviklinger. Takk til alle lesere, alle som har kommentert og gitt kudos. Dere er toppen! <3

EPILOG

 

To eldre menn satt i solen utenfor huset. Det var et stort hus, diskret påbygd i den ene enden så det var formet som en stor L, og i kroken i L-en satt de ved et bord og nøt morgenkaffen sin og ferskt brød med mysost. Mysost er ikke sunt for dere, hadde Sonja sagt, men Even hadde bare glant på henne. - Når jeg er blitt så gammel som jeg er nå, så spiser jeg akkurat det jeg vil!  
Da hadde Sonja lagt to runde armer rundt ham. - Du er ikke gammel, bestepappa. Glad i deg. Du blir sikkert hundre år!  
Han smilte. - Vet ikke om det er noe å trakte etter.   
Isak puttet resten av mysostmaten i munnen og skylte ned med kaffe. - Potetene står bra i år, sa han. Even klappet ham på skulderen. - En gang bonde, alltid bonde ... Kan du ikke finne deg i at Sonja og Jonatan har overtatt?  
Isak sukket litt. - Joda ... Men lett er det ikke.   
Even reiste seg. - Lyst til å se det nyeste bildet mitt?  
Det strålende smilet Isak sendte ham var svar nok. Vel var rynkene der og vel var det gyldne håret blitt hvitt, men skikkelsen var fortsatt rank og ungdommelig. 

Even tok seg til ryggen da han reiste seg. - Faens gikt! Hvor er brillene mine?  
\- Der du la dem sist.   
Han fant dem til slutt i brystlommen på den rutete skjorta. - Sånn.   
Høy var han, og stadig like tynn, selv om Isak iblant ertet ham for den lille kulemagen. Begge hadde passert sytti med drøy margin, men ingen av dem ville sette seg i ro og bare være pensjonister. Joda, visst fikk de folketrygd, og visst reiste de for halv pris på bussen, men gammel ... nei, ingen av dem kjente seg særlig mye eldre enn da de traff hverandre for første gang. Det eneste var at det kjentes litt lengre å gå inn til skogstjernet nå. Men de hadde tid. 

Isak hadde latt Even innrede stabburet til et slags hobbyrom. Der hadde han alle malersakene sine, der lagde han små figurer og i det siste hadde han lekt seg med animasjonsfilm. Etter å ha sett Ivo Caprinos små dokkefilmer hadde han tenkt at det kunne han også prøve seg på, og moret seg med. For noen år siden hadde han hadde en utstilling med noen av bildene sine - med stor suksess. Mennesker han bare kjente av navn kom og ville kjøpe bildene hans - store kunstnere han så opp til og beundret, og her stod de og skrøt av ham og roste arbeidet hans! 

Det var lenge siden han hadde hatt noen alvorlige anfall nå. Isak kjente ham så godt at hver gang han skjønte at noe var i gjære, sendte han Even inn på stabburet og sørget for at han holdt seg der til det gikk over. Og for hver gang produserte han bilder som bare ble bedre og bedre. Ville farger, groteske motiver - eller det helt motsatte: Vare blyantskisser, akvareller, myke landskap - men hele tiden arbeider hentet innenfra sjelen hans. For ikke mange dager siden hadde Isak sendt ham på stabburet igjen, manien hadde hindret ham i å sove, pratingen ble hektisk og ideene hans villere og villere. Nå trakk han fram et lerret og lot Isak se. 

Isak tok det med begge hender og holdt det opp mot lyset for å se bedre. - Dette er det beste du har gjort, sa han lavt. - Fatter ikke hvordan du får det til. Liksom - solstrålene som sprer seg over hele verden, alle de små menneskene, og ... der nede i hjørnet, det blåsvarte med de nakne menneskene - er det oss?  
Even tok bildet forsiktig fra ham. - Ja. Det er oss, den gangen vi giftet oss. Ved vannet husker du.   
\- Om jeg husker ... Isak omfavnet ham. - Det glemmer jeg aldri.   
\- Det er til deg.   
\- Til meg?  
\- Bursdagsgave, smilte Even. - Du må ikke tro at noen her har glemt at du har bursdag.   
\- Æsj.   
\- Æsj?? Øl, kjæresten min! 

 

De gikk ut i solskinnet igjen. Nede på jordet kjørte en traktor rolig fram og tilbake. Postbilen stoppet oppe ved hovedveien, og Isak og Even ruslet nedover dit. Gården ble godt drevet av dyktige folk, men Isak greide aldri å la være å blande seg, selv om han iblant måtte innse at de moderne metodene ga langt større utbytte enn det som var vanlig da han selv drev gården. Tre år tidligere hadde dattersønnen Jonatan giftet seg med Sonja i et diskret lite bryllup. Diskret, fordi kjolen til Sonja var videre over magen enn det som var moderne. Håret til Jonatan rakk til skuldrene. To barn hadde de fått hittil, og der kom den eldste - en liten jente med rød overall og stripete genser - løpende mot dem. - Oldefaaaaar! Oldepappaaaa!  
Hun snublet i en stein, men kom seg på beina med det samme og fortsatte mot dem. Isak løftet henne opp på nakken. - Lille fjolle, sa han kjærlig.   
\- Heter ikke fjolle, heter Mona, sa hun sta.   
\- Fjolle, sa Isak igjen.   
\- Neeeeiii! Heter ikke det!  
Even så på dem og smilte. - Klart du heter Mona. Oldefaren din bare tuller. Jeg tuller aldri.   
\- Gjør du deeet såh!

Familien hadde vokst. Kristinas eldste datter, Marianne, hadde overtatt gården. De tre yngre søsknene hennes hadde fått seg jobber innen helsevesenet, og samtlige bodde i gangavstand fra Bjønnes. Dikemark var Askers største arbeidsplass. Ikke bare leger og sykepleiere, men kokker, kjøkkenarbeidere, vaskeriarbeidere, gartnere, folk på gårdsbruket og i butikken, alle hadde dagene fullt besatt.   
Marianne hadde aldri giftet seg, men en sønn hadde hun fått likevel, og hun nektet plent å si hvem faren hans var. Både Kristina og Isak mistenkte at hun ikke visste det. Men en bra mann var han blitt, Jonatan, og han var ikke mer enn nitten da han giftet seg med Sonja. Han hadde fulgt Isak i hælene hele livet, og samtidig lest alt han kom over om gårdsdrift, så jo - han kunne neppe bli noe annet enn bonde. Og nå var framtiden sikret også. 

Even åpnet postkassa. Det var mer i den enn vanlig, og han satte seg på melkerampa for å sortere alt sammen. To aviser, en postordrekatalog, tre brev - alle til Isak - og fire regninger.   
\- Regninger, sukket Isak.   
\- Ikke ditt ansvar lenger, flirte Even og rakte ham de tre brevene. Isak åpnet dem med den lille foldekniven han alltid hadde i lomma. Tollekniven hadde de andre fått ham til å slutte å gå med da han nesten skar av seg tommelen, men såret var grodd og han var gått over til en liten kniv isteden.   
\- Bursdagskort, alt sammen, sa han tilfreds og holdt dem på armlengdes avstand mens han myste for å kunne lese dem. - Fra Magnus og Alvilde jo! «Vi ville gjerne kommet, men Magnus er så ille plaget med kneet sitt og jeg synes det er for langt å reise alene». Jaja.   
Så så han på Even. - «Vi ville gjerne kommet»?   
Even så helt uskyldig ut.   
\- Hvor mange har du invitert?  
Isak så strengt på ham. - Hvor mange?  
\- Akkurat passe mange. Synes du ikke trekvart hundre år er noe å feire?  
\- Fytterakkern. Nei.   
\- Vel - jeg slapp ikke unna, så hvorfor skal du?  
Isak bare sukket og grep det neste brevet. - Fra Jonas! Det var da fælt så liten skrift han har da. «Gratulerer med dagen, gamle venn, dessverre rekker jeg ikke å komme på selve dagen, men jeg dukker opp neste uke og blir noen dager, hvis det er i orden?»  
Begge smilte. Jonas var alltid velkommen. Etter at Mari døde for noen år siden var det som om han blomstret opp. Håret hans var stadig like uregjerlig, og øyenbrynene hans var så buskete at de nesten skygget for synet hans.   
Det tredje brevet var fra Sanna. Hun var gått av med pensjon noen år før dem, men var fortsatt frisk og sprek, selv om hun hadde det med å gjenta seg selv utallige ganger. 

De tok med seg all posten opp til huset og lot Jonatan få regningene. På kjøkkenet stod Kristina, rund og bred, og la siste hånd på verket på en diger bløtkake. Hun hadde en kremklatt på nesen og en annen på forkledet. - Ikke rør! sa hun strengt. - Den skal være til i kveld og nåde den som lager fingermerker eller stjeler marsipanroser!  
Alle lovet å holde fingrene fra fatet. Isak og Even satte seg ved kjøkkenbordet og bredte ut hver sin avis. De leste alt fra debattinnlegg og politikk til tegneserier og musikkanmeldelser. Radioen stod på som den alltid gjorde, og Abbas «Waterloo» fikk Jonatan til å skru opp volumet. Isak himlet med øynene. - Den er så dårlig!  
\- Det er den ikke! kom det fra Even som trampet takten under bordet. - Jeg digger den. 

Kristina stirret på ham. - Digge meg her og digge meg der, skal ikke du komme deg til frisøren snart?  
Even så tilbake og flirte. - Tenkte jeg skulle la det gro, det er jo så moderne.   
\- Hvis du lar det gro, sa Isak sakte mens han leste en artikkel om kvinnekampen, - så kommer jeg til å rake deg snau mens du sover.   
Han bladde om og studerte overskriftene. Jonatan forsvant ut, han var ikke ferdig med jordet, og Kristina fant den store handlevesken sin. - Jeg går i butikken, er det noen av dere som skal ha noe?  
Begge ristet på hodet, og Kristina gikk.

Isak leste en artikkel. Så leste han den en gang til. Deretter leste han et intervju med en ledende professor, og et annet med en kvinne som het Karen Christine Friele. Hendene hans begynte å dirre. Han så på Even og grep ham i hånden. - Les dette, sa han hest og snudde avisen mot ham. Even leste. Plutselig ble det så tåkete å se - han gned seg i øynene og skjønte at han gråt. - Jeg er jo ikke syk! Jeg mener ---  
Isak hvisket. - Vi er ikke syke lenger.   
Klumpen han hadde fått i halsen gjorde stemmen hans hes. - Homoseksualitet er ingen psykiatrisk diagnose lenger.   
Even kom seg rundt bordet og dro ham opp til seg. - Manisk depressiv kommer jeg alltid til å være, men jeg er ikke syk når jeg elsker deg.   
Isak så på ham, holdt ham tett inntil seg og kysset ham lenge. - Da er det bare en ting som mangler, sa han lavt. - At vi får gifte oss på ordentlig.   
\- Spørs om det blir i vår tid, sa Even. - Men ... vi kan gjøre det nå?   
Isak smilte og kysset ham en gang til.

\----------------

 

Sonja hadde dekket langbord i hagen. Været var varmt og solen stod fortsatt høyt da familien samlet seg rundt jubilanten. Alle nøt den gode maten - mye av den var laget på gården, men mye var også kjøpt. Da alle hadde spist seg mette og mest satt og plukket i restene, i godt humør etter noen øl og godt selskap, plinget Isak på glasset.   
\- Kjære alle sammen, sa han. - Jeg blir like glad for å se dere hver gang. Tenk at jeg og Even skulle få en så stor familie, vi som ----

Alle nikket. Alle var innforstått med legningen deres. Det var bare sånn de var, de to gamlingene. Rundt i landet hadde det forsiktig hevet seg nye røster om at de var ikke de eneste - det var langt flere enn noen hadde trodd.   
\--- vi som er blitt regnet som syke, med en psykiatrisk diagnose. Sånn er det ikke lenger. Og derfor så har vi noe å feire i dag, Even og jeg. Vi har levd sammen i femti år i år, og vi har gitt hverandre løfter, men det er ingen som har hørt de løftene. 

Folk rundt bordet lente seg fram og spisset ørene. Hva var det gammer'n mente?  
Even reiste seg også. - Jeg tror Isak prøver å si at han og jeg feirer gullbryllup i dag, like mye som bursdag.   
Han snudde seg mot Isak og tok begge hendene hans i sine. Det ble helt stille rundt dem. 

\- Isak Valtersen Bjønnes, jeg lover å elske og ære deg resten av livet og langt bortenfor det. Vil du ha meg som mann?  
\- Ja. Even Bech Næsheim, jeg lover å elske og ære deg resten av livet og langt bortenfor det. Vil du ha meg som mann?  
\- Ja, sa Even og kysset ham. 

De hadde vært litt tilbakeholdne med kyssing når det var så mange rundt dem, men nå ga de faen. En ung stemme sa noe om gamlinger og forelska, men ble straks hysjet på. Fortsatt med armene rundt hverandre så Isak og Even på den unge håpefulle. - Jada, unge mann, eldre mennesker kan være like håpløst forelsket som tenåringer.   
Even så på Isak. - Er du forelska i meg altså?  
Isak la hodet litt tilbake og så på ham gjennom øyenvippene. - Jah ... Mannen i mitt liv!


End file.
